


Il Me L’a Dit, L’a Juré Pour La Vie

by daisy_constellations



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cute, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, I'm Sorry, Identity Reveal, La La Land, Love Confessions, Magic Revealed, Pain, Reveal, Smut, Smut is at 13 for those who want to skip it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:52:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 50,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8530252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_constellations/pseuds/daisy_constellations
Summary: Marinette didn’t think inviting Chat Noir in for milk would lead to this.The heroes were 20 years old, in university, and it was now time to trust each other better than they ever did





	1. Warm Touch

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be a one shot, but it turned out to be longer than I thought, and tbh, it just spiralled out of control. I love this fandom :p
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all like it! First Miraculous Ladybug fanfic! :)

Il Me L’a Dit, L’a Juré Pour La Vie - Part One 

***

Her hips swayed as she hummed around the dark kitchen, light only coming from above the stovetop. The white floor length curtains were opened and the windows displayed the twinkling lights of the city of Paris at night; the Eiffel Tower peaking over the other apartments. She bobbed the peppermint tea bag in the hot water, watching it go from clear to a dark yellow-green. She started to sing La Vie en Rose to herself. Her vibrato ringing through the room softly, as she almost whispered the high notes. Marinette was alone. Alya was staying over at her family’s place for the weekend. She had her dark hair in a messy bun, strands falling in front of her face whenever she looked down. She continued to sing to herself, and watched the steam from her mug dance in front of her eyes.

Meanwhile, Chat Noir landed skillfully on the curved iron railings to Marinette’s little balcony. He watched her dark silhouette, faintly hearing her sing. He gently laid a hand on the glass door, and hopped off the railing. Marinette stopped singing, and turned her head slightly to Chat’s direction. Busted, he thought, but he crouched down into the shadows, hoping she wouldn’t notice. 

Marinette pulled the tea bag out of the mug, placing it on the little white and pink plate, before picking up her polka dotted mug and looking over the island, to the balcony. Chat Noir’s glowing green eyes stared at her in the darkness. She smirked. If this was the first time she’d seen those illuminated eyes in the darkness, she would have been completely terrified.

Chat Noir stood back up as Marinette approached the door. She slid it opened, “Kinda cold out here, don’t you think? Wanna come in? I have milk for stray kittens.”

Chat walked in slowly, and scratched the back of his head, “Well if you insist. I was just patrolling tonight, saw your light and heard you singing. Thought I’d swing by and say hi.”

Marinette rolled her eyes. What a flirt.

“You should sing some more. It was beautiful.” Chat casually sauntered across the room, his tail swishing behind him. Marinette watched his back muscles flex, as his arms almost shrugged from side to side. He sat down at one of the stools by the small island countertop.

Marinette scoffed, peeling her eyes away from the leathered back, “No. I sing horribly.”

“What? Don’t be so hard on yourself purrincess.” He had his cheek resting on a balled fist. She walked around him, and ruffled his golden hair before opening the fridge.

Marinette poured some milk in a mug and placed it in the microwave, “I hope you don’t mind if I warm it up in the microwave. I don’t want to have to wash a pot if I warm it up on the stove.”

“No worries, I’m not picky.” The black cat waved his hand.

Marinette smiled, and glanced at her partner. “So what really brought you here?”

Chat’s eyes widened and he coughed into his hand. “Oh, nothing. I just heard from someone that you would be alone tonight, and I wanted to make sure you were safe. You know, hero stuff.”

Marinette snorted, and took a sip from her mug. The warmth from her tea tickled her nose. She knew how to take care of herself and the entire city of Paris. “Oh I’m fine you silly kitty.”

The microwave beeped and Marinette put down her mug. Chat sat up in his chair. Marinette’s words ringed in his head. The way she said it. Why was she always so casual and comfortable around him? She was wearing pink shorts, tastefully showing off her creamy pale legs, and the baggy t-shirt that everyone in their class had signed on their last day of high school. His signature as Adrien was right on the front, in the middle.

Marinette handed the cat his drink. “Do you want cookies too?”

Chat sipped the milk, “Sure.”

“I’ve got a lot of chocolate chip cookies, and oatmeal. Oh, I do have macarons if you want those.”

“Aww no kitty treats?” Chat winked at Marinette, who gave him an unimpressed look.

“Chocolate chip cookies are fine, thank you.” Chat chuckled.

She pulled out a few, and placed them on a plate. Marinette watched the blond haired boy dip the cookies in his milk, and eat them. His cat ears were relaxed, and he hummed happily. Her heart swelled. She almost never got to hang out with her teammate like this. Lately, he’s been coming over to help Alya with her LadyBlog. Ladybug had also made a few appearances, but Chat has been with Marinette more than Ladybug lately. He was great company though.

Chat sighed, “Man, this costume can get in the way sometimes.” He looked at his black gloves all covered with crumbs. Marinette giggled. She knew that feeling all too well. “There’s no way out, unless I detransform. Look at you all comfy in your pyjamas. I want to be comfy too.”

She looked down at her shirt and shrugged. Chat Noir glanced over her shirt again, reading all the signatures. It was colourful and messy like his at home. He glanced at his signature and note. Good luck Marinette! I’m sure I’ll be seeing you a lot in the future! – Adrien. He does see Marinette as himself, a lot more than his other former classmates thanks to Alya and Nino, who are dating, but not as much as he would like. That’s why he visits her as his alter ego. He liked hanging out with Marinette. There was always something about her that pulled him in. The way she ran into class late in high school, and how her graduation cap had fallen off her head when she went to grab her diploma, and when she buried her pink nose in her scarf while walking around the city with their friends. She was a special kind of different. He also constantly wished he could’ve written something better on her shirt but Chloé was pulling him away at the time.

Marinette noticed Chat’s gaze. “Oh, yeah. All my classmates and I signed shirts for each other at the end of high school. I’m really glad we did this!” She smiled, and looked down. She carefully brushed her fingers over Adrien’s note and sighed, looking away. She sipped her tea. Chat’s ears perked up, noticing her brief gesture. He frowned. She looked upset now. Her aura went from a calm soft blue, to an unwilling black one.

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing. You wouldn’t understand.”

“Why not?” Did he do something as Adrien?

Marinette frowned at her mug, “Never mind.”

Chat stood up, “Come on, please tell me.”

Marinette shook her head, took a deep breath and smiled. She was always smiling. Why was she always trying to be so optimistic, even when she was clearly hurting? She hesitantly placed her tea down. 

“Minou, I don’t know.”

Chat locked eyes with Marinette; his green ones boring into her ocean orbs. She broke the gaze and sighed again. She was tired. Dating Adrien was such a distant memory and dream now. It was time to get over it. She dragged her finger along the side of the mug, before bringing it back up and circling the rim of hit, trying to build up the courage to tell  
Chat. He was her partner, she needed to form this connection with him… She wanted to.

“I’ve just been in love with this guy since high school, and now that we’re both in university, we don’t see each other a lot, and I’ve been trying to move on. It was never going to happen. Besides… I’ve been…” Marinette stopped herself just in time. She couldn’t tell Chat she’s been enjoying his visits.

Chat Noir’s eyes widened. Marinette felt her face flush under his fixed gaze, and she hid behind her hands. “Wah. I don’t want to talk about this anymore. This is embarrassing.” 

She turned around to face away from the young man. Chat stared at her neck, strands of dark hair that had fallen from her bun curtained her nape.

“W-who was this guy?”

“He’s in almost every fashion magazine and his dumb beautiful face is on most billboards.”

Chat swallowed hard, confirming the thoughts that had formed. “I, uh, see how it could be hard to get over him…” Chat looked at his gloved hands and claws. “Marinette…”

She could feel her heartbeat pound, “Let’s change the subject please.”

Chat nodded, “But…”

“Please.”

“Alright. What do you want to talk about?” He said slowly. Her back was still facing him. He could see her shaking.

“Anything. Literally anything else.”

There was a long pause, when finally, “Why don’t you sing the rest of your song for me?”

Marinette’s face flamed all the way to the tip of her ears, “N-Now why would I do that?”

“It’ll calm you down. You seemed calm singing it before.”

“Yeah, but I didn’t know you were watching me then!”

“Pretend I’m not here.”

“That’s really hard to do!” Marinette gripped the edge of the counter nervously.

“Please.” Chat whispered. Marinette inhaled to protest again, but stopped herself, Chat’s quiet beg echoed in her head. Maybe he was right, it would calm her down.

Marinette took a shaky breath, “Quand il me prend dans ces bras, il me parle tout bas, je vois la vie en rose.”

She kept singing quietly, to herself again. She focused on when to take a breath, on what the lyrics were. She focused on how long she should hold the notes. Marinette closed her eyes. She remembered all the times her mother sang this song to her while brushing her hair before school. She remembered the time her parents slow-danced to this song in the living room together last New Year’s Eve. She remembered when she hummed this song while writing Adrien a valentine’s card once. Why had she been so hung up on him? Chat was right there; he had grown up with her.

Marinette’s eyes began to well, when suddenly she felt a hand wrap around her waist, and hair tickling her right ear and neck. A soft hand slid down her arm and held her hand. Chat’s forehead rested on her shoulder. Marinette stopped singing, “Chat…” His chest was dangerously close to her back, this new intimate touch sent surges through Marinette’s body.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled. He moved his face up and his lips brushed against her shoulder. “You’re calm now though.”

“Yeah,” she whispered. She liked this affection. The air was still around them, and Chat’s arm was hot around her waist. The room was suddenly quiet, with nothing but their shaky breaths to be heard. She did feel better. Chat shifted his head, his hairs tickling Marinette’s neck again. She twisted her head slightly, and caressed the soft blonde hair on her cheek. She could smell the sweet shampoo he had used. Chat shifted forward and closed the gap, pressing his body on her, tightening his grip around her waist. Marinette could feel the thumping in his chest and slowly dipped her head back, resting just below his shoulder, as if to reassure him. Her eyes were still closed, and her lips pursed slightly. Her exposed neck was as milky and pale as her smooth legs. Chat licked his lips, and buried gently his face in the crook, breathing in the residue of whatever perfume she had on from the day. He was so careful not to brush his lips over the skin, knowing Marinette was still upset. She was upset about him on top of that, but he wanted to reassure her.

Chat rubbed his thumb over Marinette’s knuckles, and she tensed up immediately.

“Chat!” She hissed. Her heartbeat quickened all over again. She straightened herself out, and jerked her body away from his. “Your identity! What are you doing?” Chat’s hand was no longer in his usual leather gloves. The claws were gone. She hadn’t realized that the rough black material was completely gone, replaced with soft cotton fabrics. She hadn’t realized he transformed in his civilian self while she was singing. Was she that absorbed in her song thinking about Adrien again? Marinette squeezed her eyes shut even more. “Why would you do that?”

She tried to push Chat away but he held her hand tighter. “Marinette, please. Turn around.”

Marinette was hurt, even though nothing had technically happened. He didn’t know that she was Ladybug, so Chat wouldn’t know the impact of revealing himself to her.

“Marinette, please turn around. Please, look at me.” Chat begged quietly. He finally pulled away from her, his heart beating equally as fast.

“No! I can’t! That is way too dangerous!” Her fiery tone beating over Chat’s quiet one. “Do you not know how dangerous this could be to us?!”

“I…”

“There are so many consequences. You could get hurt, I could get hurt. No one must ever know! Chat! Please get out of here!” Marinette had blurred the lines between herself and Ladybug; her heroine concerns taking over. “I won’t be able to deal with the pain if my friends and family got hurt; if you got hurt. Hawkmoth will only attack the people around us.”

“Marinette, what are you…” Chat said confused. The tone of her voice, the anger that shook her little frame. It was all too familiar. “Calm down. It’s okay. I’ll transform back. But let me just say that we have known each other for years. I trust you more than anyone. Maybe more than Ladybug. I will protect you, and your loved ones from any harm. Ladybug will also protect you.” Chat reached over and gently stroked Marinette’s shoulder.

“What if Ladybug can’t? What if she fails?”

“She won’t. She won’t let herself fail. She’s strong.”

Marinette let out a heavy sob. Chat always believed in her. He was such a good guy. But that was the danger, she was Ladybug and could hurt so many, even if she was strong enough.

“Please turn around. I want you to see me. I have something to tell you as myself.”

***


	2. Cats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2!
> 
> This chapter is edited from my tumblr one. Added tidbits. :)

Marinette paused to recollect herself, wiping away tears with the back of her hand. Slowly turning around, she went against everything she said as Ladybug, but Chat had a point. They had known each other for years, they were strong. They knew how to fight these villains together, and they knew how to protect this city. She took a deep breath, curiosity blooming in her chest and opened her eyes. Marinette stared at the dumb beautiful face in front of her.

Adrien looked at Marinette, his eyebrows knitted together in concern. Plagg watched from behind the counter. Marinette was speechless. Her skin began to heat up and itch. She gasped, letting out the breath she didn’t know she was holding. Her jaw still hung open, as she tried to figure out what she was staring at. 

“I’m sorry Marinette.” He looked down at his note on Marinette’s shirt again. “I was the boy from high school, right?” Marinette’s heart was beating wildly, a million thoughts running around in her head. All those years, loving Adrien, and all that time being with Chat. Trying to move on from Adrien and trying to strengthen the bond with Chat Noir. They were the same person. Marinette had been fighting crime next to Adrien all this time. Adrien has been flirting with her. This blond headed boy, was always there. She ran her fingers through the dangling strands of hair in front of her face and averted her eyes. She wanted to scream in disbelief. Her memories whirled around in her head, pieces connecting together, snapping together. It all made sense now. 

“I’ve been trying to spend time with you Marinette. As both Adrien and Chat Noir. Mostly as Chat, because I felt like you were more comfortable with me that way. I didn’t realize you were uncomfortable with Adrien because you loved me; because I was hurting you.” He rambled, “I’ve been hanging around because… I can’t get you out of my head Marinette.” She looked up, finally meeting Adrien's emerald eyes that had been gazing at her fearfully. 

Marinette was so confused now. “What about Ladybug?”

“She’s still amazing, but I have no idea who she really is. All I know is that lately, I’ve been helping Alya as an excuse to see you.”

Marinette looked away from Adrien, tears rolled down her face all over again, completely overpowered with her emotions. Her heart swelled, feeling as though it was going to burst through her rib cage. Adrien… Chat… he was saying these things to her – to Marinette; not Ladybug. But his identity… This was all too much. She wrapped her arms around herself. They stayed silent, and let their thoughts sink in. Adrien patiently waited and looked over Marinette’s soft features again, wanting to smooth out the concern crease on her forehead with his thumbs. All these years that they have been hanging out, it must be a lot to take in, he thought.

Adrien shifted first, and reached for Marinette’s hand, wanting to comfort her. He pulled her in, pressing her against him. She laid her forehead on his chest, unable to look at him in the eyes. She kept her other hand close to her chest, almost acting as a barrier between the two, preventing them from fully touching. His breath was hot on her the top of her head. Marinette could feel his heartbeat clearly drumming against his chest. Since when were they this touchy? Was it the heat of the moments of the night? Was it because they were entirely vulnerable?

“Adrien…”

He shushed her softly, wrapping his arms around her, “I’m really sorry Marinette. I was an idiot. I still am an idiot. I was just so blind.”

“I-I won’t tell anyone…”

“I know. I’m sorry for everything,”

“It’s not your fault. I didn’t tell you my feelings. It wasn’t obvious either,”

“But you were hurting for so long because of me…” Adrien almost whispered.

“That’s okay,” Marinette reassured him, and finally wrapped her arms around Adrien’s waist, “the wait was worth it.”

They stood there, arms around each other, reflecting everything that had just happened. Both their minds foggy with love and confusion.

“I’m also sorry that you have to keep such a big secret like this… I know it’s going to be hard.” Adrien pulled away and held Marinette from her shoulders, “But, this needed to be done; it was now or never.” He smiled, and Marinette nodded, the apples of her cheeks were rosy. “That being said, I would like to take you out on a date. A proper date.” Adrien grinned, Chat’s confidence surging through him.

The blush on Marinette’s cheeks had spread across her face and down her neck, “O-okay,” she squeaked.

Adrien chuckled, Chat’s chuckle, and his face lit up entirely; “Where do you want to go to have a pawsome night?”

Marinette giggled and flicked his nose, “Oh right, the cat jokes,”

“What? You don’t like them?” He pouted.

“They’re cute Chaton.” Marinette felt better. Chat and Adrien, he was always there for her. He was always by her side. She was happy that Chat was Adrien.

Adrien laughed and brought Marinette’s hand to his lips, “Thank you.”

She carefully watched the action he had done some many times to her. Her eyes trailed from their hands to Adrien’s emerald eyes, staring at her attentively. Marinette’s eyes fluttered, only then realizing his close proximity. He let go of her hand, and leaned forward, nudging his nose on hers.

“God, I was quiet until now. Adrien, feed me.” A voice shrilled from behind Adrien. Marinette startled away. A little black cat came flying over Adrien’s head, who was looking at the creature annoyed. Marinette let out a breath, realizing it was his kwami, just like Tikki.

Adrien pulled the little cat down by its tail, “Plagg, I swear…” He looked back at Marinette expecting her to be startled, staring at him completely horrified, but she was oddly calm about this foreign creature. He racked his brain trying to remember if he or Ladybug had told anybody about their kwamis, but they never did. Never in an interview for anyone. Adrien cleared his throat, “Uhm, this is Plagg. Plagg, this is Marinette.”

Marinette smiled, “Nice to meet you.” She patted the kwami’s head, and then realized, flinching her hand away. She stuttered trying to cover the mistake she had made, pretending like she had no idea what it was. “Uhm, wh-what is he? How is he here?” Marinette lamely asked questions she already knew the answers to, trying to sound as confused as possible.

Adrien placed Plagg down on the counter, noticing the weird behavioural change. “He is what gives me my powers. We call them kwamis. Plagg likes to eat cheese, camembert preferably, to gain his strength back. Do you think you might have any? I’m sorry for asking.”

Marinette nodded and twisted quickly towards the fridge, avoiding eye contact, “No no it’s okay.” She was tense all over again. She bent over in the fridge, pulling things out and holding it in her other arm, “It seems like we only have Swiss cheese,”

Adrien watched Marinette in the fridge. Her pink shorts riding up a little, and he turned away sheepishly blushing. Plagg chuckled at Adrien’s wandering eyes. “That’ll have to do.” Adrien said and frowned at his kwami.

Marinette pulled the cheese out, but knocked the contents of her other arm on the floor. She scrambled to pick up the bag of now bruised apples, and salami. Her mind raced right alongside her heart. She was an idiot. She was still Ladybug. How was she going to fix this? Here Adrien was pouring out his heart, his cards were spread in front of Marinette. 

“Are you okay?” Adrien bent over to help the raven haired girl. She nodded furiously. They placed everything back in the fridge and Marinette began cutting the block of cheese.

“You know, Ladybug is not going to happy about this,” Plagg mumbled. Adrien shot Plagg a look, and glanced back to Marinette, worried.

“I-It’s okay. Don’t worry Marinette. I got this. I’ll talk to her and everything.” Adrien placed his hand on Marinette’s bent elbow. She stopped cutting the cheese, and her head hung low. How can she avoid this?

“No need,” Marinette answered quitely after a pause. Adrien’s heart stopped, and the grip on her arm tightened. He scrambled to say something, starting sentences and then tripping over his words. He just fixed things between them, and Plagg had to open his mouth. What if Marinette felt like a burden in between the two heroes?

“Marinette, no, please. Don’t be upset. Don’t listen to Plagg. I’ll talk to her. She-“

She picked up the sliced cheese, and brought it over to the kwami, Adrien’s hand dropping back to his side. He didn’t know what to do or say, and he looked at her helplessly.

Marinette turned around and smiled, “Stay here.” Adrien gave her a confused look. He was so worried about upsetting her but her smile said otherwise. He didn't want to let his guards down just yet. He grabbed a piece of cheese from his kwami and ate it. He stuck his tongue out at the little cat, who responded the same way. "Stupid," Adrien mumbled to Plagg.

Marinette ran to her room and found the sleeping Tikki. She picked her up carefully, waking her up. Tikki's big blue eyes stared at Marinette, expecting to see her ready to fight an akuma, but instead the kwami found herself staring into nervous filled eyes. Marinette bit her lip and hesitated before she shuffled back into the kitchen, “Okay,” she said quietly to Adrien, who looked back up. He cocked his head to the side, his golden hair fell over. 

“Tikki, spots on.” And right before Adrien’s eyes, Marinette transformed into Ladybug. His jaw dropped, “M’lady…” he breathed out.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked part 2! ^^ ♥


	3. Stay

“You don’t need to tell Ladybug anything because...” and she gestured to herself wearing the red and black polka dotted suit. The mask adorned her face and her blue eyes shone. She sucked in her breath and dared to look at her partner. Her pulse racing, she knew that she went against everything she had said as Ladybug. She was embarrassed to have taken this long, but Chat’s reveal couldn’t just be one sided. She knew she couldn’t leave him hanging like that; it could put their performance as heroes in jeopardy. 

Adrien was awestruck, his mind swirling just as Marinette’s had. “Marinette… you’re…” His jaw still wide opened, he glanced over at a smirking Plagg. 

Marinette covered her face, feeling unbelievably overwhelmed with all the adrenaline that was pumping through her, “Oh my God… What a night.” She mumbled to herself. 

Adrien swallowed, and nodded slowly. He reached over and felt the fabric at her hips, and proceeded to circle around her, as if to confirm this had really happened even though he had witnessed the flash of pink light that transformed Marinette. His eyes trailed over the mask that covered half her face. Lightbulbs seemed to go off in his head, just as it did with Marinette earlier. His cheeks dusted a light shade of pink, obviously thinking of a past event.

“C-Chat?” Marinette said after the third time he had circled around her. He came back around to face her, and he frowned. He held his chin, and crossed his other arm. His features softened. 

“This explains so much… You know what really bugs me,” Adrien snapped out of his rapt state of mind, and looked up, a twinkle in his eye; “that it took us this long to reveal ourselves to each other.” 

Marinette groaned at the joke, causing Adrien to burst out laughing, “You said my puns were cute! No take backs!” Their typical dynamic slowly resettled. Adrien ran his fingers through his golden hair and stared at Ladybug smiling. “I’m happy it was you,” he said.

She poked his chest, “I’m happy you were Chat. I wonder how people would feel if they knew that this famous model was the master of all puns.”

“Well, I’d be punished for sure,” He smirked playfully.

“It would be a catastrophe,” Marinette placed her hands on her hips, raising an eyebrow. All those years of listening to his terrible puns, Marinette had become the master at comebacks. Adrien’s eyes widened, and he gasped. Now it was his turn to flush into a crimson colour, and he turned away, covering his mouth. Marinette giggled.

“Man, I don’t know if I’m going to be able to handle you beating me at puns.” Adrien said.

“No one will ever beat you at your own game.”

Adrien glanced back at the heroine standing in front of him; his partner had been the sweet girl that stumbled over her own feet in high school. He always wondered what kind of person Ladybug was out of suit. Marinette had always been a brave leader, helping others during attacks as herself and her alter ego. Chat always admired the two ladies, and now that he knew that they were the same person, his chest felt ready to explode. He was overwhelmed with longing and love. Marinette let go of the transformation, and returned to her pyjamas, her kwami rested on her shoulder.

“Tikki, this is Chat Noir,” Marinette introduced.

“Adrien is Chat Noir?” Tikki exclaimed. Marinette shot a wide eyed warning look at Tikki.

Plagg flew over from his cheese coma, and hugged Tikki. The two twirled in the air around the dimly lit kitchen; their giggles filled the space. 

Marinette and Adrien watched as the two happily muttered sweet nothings to each other, completely ignoring their presence. The two kwamis fly gently over in another room, leaving the heroes alone in the kitchen. 

Adrien coughed awkwardly in his fist, “Well… they seem to have a lot to talk about.”

Marinette nodded, “Who knows when the last time they saw each other was.”

“Uhm, I’m sorry if I – we, over stayed our welcome.”

Marinette shook her head and glanced over at the digital microwave clock, it was almost one in the morning, “It’s okay. I don’t mind the company.” She smiled sweetly, and looked down at her purple painted toenails. “This… this has been such a crazy night. Honestly, I… I can’t even wrap my head around any of it.”

Adrien reached over, and tucked a loose strand of Marinette’s hair behind her ear, causing her to look back up. “I know, me too.” His green eyes shone in the darkness. These familiar eyes that Marinette had stared into countless times. Chat, Adrien; they were right there all along. She felt safe and relieved. This secret that she kept from her partner that had weighed on her shoulders for years, was now finally gone. She was thankful. She was strong on her own, but with Chat and Adrien, she was always stronger. They were always somehow a team, in and out of costume, working together. Marinette reached up and carefully caressed Adrien’s cheek. He leaned into her touch, and Marinette giggled at the kitten in Adrien. “Sorry for calling your face dumb earlier…” she said realizing.

He chuckled softly, “you also said beautiful, my lady.”

Blushing, Marinette tried to pull away in embarrassment, but Adrien caught her by her wrist and kissed the soft skin below her palm. “Thank you, but I don’t think there’s anyone more beautiful than you.”

Marinette let out a soft sigh of pleasure. “Thank you,” she whispered. Adrien drank in her features again, from the freckles on her cheeks to the birthmark just above her collarbone. 

Marinette’s legs felt wobbly under Adrien’s loving stare and from the kiss that he had left her. With the adrenaline no longer coursing through her, a wave of fatigue washed over her. She yawned covering her mouth, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. 

Adrien’s eyes widened at the cute face that she had just made, his breath getting stuck in his throat. “Princess, you’re tired.”

She shook her head, “It was just a very overwhelming day. I’m fine.” She walked around to put the cheese that was still sitting in the counter back into the fridge.

Adrien shook his head wrapped his arms around her shoulders, and in one swift motion, he picked her up, wrapping his other arm under her legs. Marinette was too tired to yelp, and let herself sink into his arms. He carried her to the down the little hallway across from the kitchen to Marinette’s room. Her room walls were white, pink fairy lights adoring the dark iron wrought headboard. She had two desks on either side of her room, with her bed in the middle. One table was for sewing, completely covered in fabrics, threads, pins and needles, scissors and her polka dotted sewing machine, and the other was for designing, a pile of sketches piled over her laptop. He gently laid her down on the bed, and she sunk in the deep cushioned mattress, her eyes fluttering. Although he had been over to their apartment countless times, he had only caught glimpses of Marinette’s room through the ajar door. He tucked her under the sheets and grabbed the big fluffy blanket that was draped over the loveseat at the edge of her bed and spread it over Marinette. She pulled the elastic out of her hair, and the dark strands spread across the light pillow.

“What about you?” She asked. He couldn’t leave; Plagg was busy and it was too late to commute home. “Stay.” Marinette pulled him down next to her. She wrapped the blankets around him too. 

“I can wait for Plagg, and leave as soon as he’s done. Like I said, we over stayed our welcome and-“ 

“Shh. You can stay the night, I don’t mind. I’ll know you’re safe if you stay.” Marinette said quietly, her eyelids sliding closed as she gripped the bottom of his t-shirt. It was not an arguing matter. Besides, the reveal had done him in as well; too many emotions and thoughts still circled Adrien’s mind. He blushed furiously as he fixed the blankets over both of them. Adrien rolled over and watched her fall asleep. Her eyelashes rested on her pink freckled cheeks, and her lips were pursed, small puffs of peppermint breath were released with every exhale. He smiled to himself, and kissed her forehead before closing his eyes too. 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^^ part 3 homies! Thank you so much to everyone reading my story!


	4. Good Morning

 

Rays of orange sunlight shone through the window and into the room. Marinette stirred under her blanket, trying to hold on to sleep a little bit longer, and failed. She pulled her pink comforter over her ear, and opened her eyes. She stared at the curtains that did a horrible job at keeping light out, and grumpily thought to herself to make new ones. She rolled on to her back and stretched her arms and legs. Her foot brushed against warm skin, and Marinette retracted her limps towards her chest, completely horrified. She flung her head over, and found the blond headed boy sleeping on his side. Marinette stared at his back, and blinked, the memories slowly flooding back in. Chat… Adrien. She had told him to stay the night. _Oh my God!_ Marinette screamed in her head. The boy she’s loved and fought crime with for years had slept in her bed, beside her. Adrien groaned, and Marinette inhaled, watching him turn over on his back, as he sighed deeply, carrying on with his sleep.

Marinette bit her lip. She was fascinated with the way Adrien looked while he slept. His features were calm. Her eyes trailed down the perfect arch of his nose towards his slightly parted mouth. It was cute. She always wondered how Chat would look like without his iconic smirk, and there it was.

His hands rested on his chest, his silver ring still decorated his index finger. Marinette leaned forward carefully, and rested her forehead on his shoulder. She inhaled his smell – it was an expensive cologne trying to mask the hint of camembert cheese. She smiled to herself, and brought her hands to the bend of his arm, and rubbed her thumbs.

Adrien sighed happily, and opened his eyes slowly. He glanced over to the top of Marinette’s head and kissed it. She yelped back in surprise, and pulled away.

“Ah! Good morning Adrien!” She smiled.

He croaked out a laugh, “Morning.”

Marinette proceeded to ask him about his sleep.

“It was good,” Adrien rolled over to be face to face with the young girl. “Really good.”

“I’m sorry you had to carry me to bed like that,” Marinette mumbled, sitting up and placed her feet on the pink carpet on the side of her bed. “And I’m sorry I made you stay the night, and in my bed, and…”

“My lady, it’s okay. But if you wanted me in bed that bad, you should’ve asked me sooner.” Although Marinette’s back was turned away, she could still hear and see Chat’s smirk on his lips.

“Oh? Well, someone didn’t deny sleeping with Ladybug either.” Marinette stood up coyly, smiling to herself. She opened her much hated curtains, letting those peaking rays engulf her room entirely in light. She opened her closet and started ruffling through her clothes.

“I wasn’t sleeping with Ladybug, I was with Marinette.”

Marinette’s eyes widened and decided that her face will always prickle into a red shade with him around. She grabbed a hoodie that was on the floor by her feet and threw it at Adrien’s face, grumbling to herself as he laughed knowingly.

At last, the kwamis came flying in the room, “Finally, you’re awake.” Plagg whined.

Adrien glanced over to his little black cat and frowned, “I could say the same to you.”

Plagg was about to argue, when all four of them heard a door handle jiggle. Tikki gasped, and both Adrien and Marinette shot wide eyed glances at each other. Marinette dove for her room door, slammed it shut, locking it.

“Oh my God, she’s home early.” Marinette whispered. They could hear Alya in the kitchen, her keys clinking against the counter. Adrien jumped up on the bed, and grabbed his kwami, “Plagg, claws out.” He whispered. A pale green light flashed, and transformed Adrien back into his alter ego. Marinette ran over to the window and pushed it wide opened. Adrien jumped on the desk, and looked back at the girl.

Alya shuffled down the hallway, “Marinette?” She knocked on the door.

 “H-Hey Alya!” Marinette’s stuttered, trying to sound casual.

“Girl, we gotta talk. My family really got on my nerves this time.”

“Just a minute!” Her voice higher than usual, as she stared at Adrien. “Go!” She whispered, waving her hands at the window.

“I’ll see you soon?” Adrien asked, reaching over for Marinette’s hand to kiss it.

She pulled away before her could, and pushed his nose. “Of course you silly kitty. Now _go_!”

“Uhm, Mari? You good?”

“Yeah! I’m uh,” Alya tried to open the door to Marinette’s room, and she yelped, “Alya, one second!”

“Get out of here,” Marinette hissed, and pushed the hero out the big window. She watched him as he fell and pulled out his silver baton. He extended it and pushed himself into the air. He looked back at the messy raven haired girl standing at the window, and grinned back at her.

Alya knocked on her door again, “Girl, I really need to vent and you’re acting weird.”

Marinette shut her windows and whipped around to get the door for her best friend. Alya’s arms were crossed, weight on her left hip, eyes narrowed. She pushed past her friend into her room and glanced around.

“W-What’s up?” Marinette smiled, giving her roommate a smile.

“Your face is red. What did you do?” Alya pointed at her cheeks. Marinette’s hand went flying to her face and she looked away.

“Uhm, nothing!” Marinette’s mind ruffled for an excuse, “I was doing sit ups… I’m trying this new thing where I do some as soon as I wake up.” Marinette grinned, cringing so hard on the inside. As if she needed to do sit ups in the morning when she beat up villains like it was nothing almost every day. God, she knew her friend could read right through her but she had blurted out this claim and had to stick with it.

Alya frowned at her friend, her eyes still narrowed, “Let me know how that goes for you...” She sat down on the unmade bed, and started ranting on about her family. She loved her family, and could usually get over things easily, but she has been stressed out with her all her journalism assignments recently, and the smallest things would throw her over the edge.

Marinette was pretty patient with Alya, cooking most of their meals, and buying her favourite wine. She promised to take her out wherever she wanted to go after her assignments were due. Luckily, Marinette’s workload was at a lull. The worst of the storm had blown over, but it was going pick up again soon.

Once Alya had finished, Marinette nodded and dragged her to the kitchen. Marinette made her coffee and crêpes. Alya wallowed in self-pity as she piled a big spoonful of whipped cream over the chocolate spread covered treat. She pouted at her friend as she sat next to her at the island with her own plate. Alya rested her head on her friend’s shoulder and mumbled a thank you. “I really owe you. You do so much for me.”

Marinette laughed, “You think I made all this for you? I was starving!”

“Oh shut up.” Alya sipped her coffee. Marinette giggled and poured milk into hers. The white milk fell to the bottom of the mug and burst back to the top of the liquid in a creamy cloud, turning the dark drink into a hazelnut colour. Marinette hummed, as Alya went on about Nino coming over that night, “I can’t believe he hardly ever has any work. Honestly, you’d think music producers would have an abundance of creative pieces to hand in.”

Marinette shrugged, and savoured the breakfast she had prepared in a hurry.

“You’re cool if Adrien comes too right?” Alya asked after a pause, looking back up from her phone. Marinette nearly chocked on her food, and laughed, “No, he can come.”

Alya raised an eyebrow; she was normally uneasy when he came over, and always put up a front. “Are you sure? I know that lately it has been rough seeing him.”

“It’s okay. He can come, don’t worry.”

“Are you finally over him?” Alya gasped. Marinette shrugged, and continued to eat. Alya watched her friend. Even though they had been friends for years, she was still so secretive at times. She was used to it, of course, but it was sometimes annoying. “So, what did you do yesterday?”

Marinette shrugged again, “Nothing much. Worked on some school stuff and then watched a movie on my own.”

“What movie?”

_"Roman Holiday._ You know, we should really go to Rome. It seems real nice over there.” Marinette cut up her crêpe, and the auburn haired girl nodded.

“Mmhmm. So, do you mind if I ask why there are two mugs on the counter then, if you were watching a movie ‘on your own’” Alya pointed to the empty mugs in front of them.

Marinette stopped chewing and looked up. There were in fact still sitting on the counter, with the plate still covered in cookie crumbs. She had put the cheese away before falling asleep, but she forgot the mugs. She had just started cooking when she got into the kitchen, she didn’t even notice they were still sitting there. Marinette slowly turned her head to her friend, who smugly blew the steam over the coffee in her hands.

“A-A stray cat was on our balcony. I gave it milk and cookies.” Marinette said quietly.

“We live on the sixth floor dummy.”

Marinette bit her lip sheepishly. She was so bad at coming up with lies on the spot. Especially in front of Alya. It was pathetic that she was able to lie her way around her identity as Ladybug but couldn’t come up with white lies like this. Marinette shrunk under Alya’s gaze.

“Marinette, did you have a boy over?” Alya laughed.

Marinette’s cheeks flushed, “No!” Alya’s eyes widened and she gasped dramatically, when suddenly her phone rang. She swore under her breath, and looked at the screen hoping she could ignore the call. “I gotta take this. It’s for my interview with Madame Chamak. We are not done this discussion!” Alya answered her phone, scowling at Marinette. She wiped her mouth with a napkin and walked over to their little living room. Marinette glared at the mugs, and cleared the counter. Alya sat on the couch and pulled her laptop onto her crossed legs. Marinette knew that this phone call would be a long one, and took her chance to escape.

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 4! Wahh thank you for 1300+ hits! I really appreciate it :3
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this! Let me know what you guys think!


	5. Flowers

***

Marinette evaded the apartment before Alya could ask her any further questions. Alya had frantically mouthed things still on the phone to Marinette as she waved good bye at the apartment entrance, laughing.

As the young girl stepped up the last few steps out of the métro, the autumn sun was warm on her legs but the chilling wind bit her cheeks, signifying that winter was just around the corner. Marinette buried her chin into her thin knitted scarf, walked down the familiar cobble stoned road. She pushed the door to her parents’ bakery and it chimed, her mother whirled around behind the counter. A smile spread across her face.

“Salut maman,” Marinette greeted, and ran over to hug her. The little round lady pulled away and held her daughter’s face in her hands and examined it.

“Good, you’ve been sleeping. I don’t want to see those dark circles ever again.” Sabine smiled. She was referring to the time when Marinette had a total of three hours of sleep in two days, working on this really beautiful piece for her designing class; she embroidered a gold floral pattern at the bottom of a navy dress she had made. It was the embroidery that had kept her up; she wanted it to be perfect.

But, Marinette’s parents had come over and given her a hard time – they originally thought she got beat up in the street, her eyes were so purple against her pale face.

“Don’t worry. I’m fine.” Marinette nudged her mother’s hands away. “Thanks though.”

Sabine nodded, “Go see your father. He’s upstairs getting some lunch ready. He’ll be happy to see you”

 ***

Marinette sat on the floor of her old bedroom, Tikki perched on her shoulder. Her parents talking with some customers on the first floor. There still wasn’t much in her room, even though she had moved out after high school. It was mainly for storage now, and yoga apparently – Marinette noticed two rolled up mats against the wall, along with incense sitting on the window sill. She raised her eyebrows at the thought of her parents doing yoga together and chuckled to herself. The loft was still in place, her bed still there.

“Ah the memories,” Tikki smiled.

Marinette grinned, “It’s really what I needed right now; to go somewhere familiar.”

“I understand Marinette. You just found out that your Adrien is also Chat Noir.”

Marinette hummed as she nodded, “I… still can’t wrap my head around it, Tikki. It was right there in front of my face. There were so many clues, but when your head isn’t completely there…” She sighed, “What are the odds, huh?”

“I know,” Tikki squeaked.

“I’m happy though. I feel a million times better. I feel like we can do anything together, as cliché as that sounds.”

Marinette was happy that she could finally be completely truthful with a least one person.

“I got to see Plagg again.” Tikki smiled.

“Oh yeah, about that. How long has it even been for you two? Are you guys a thing? Do kwamis even do that? Like get married and stuff.” Marinette pondered over a kwami wedding.

Tikki giggled, “It’s been maybe a couple of centuries. The last miraculous holders had found out by accident when they were much older. They weren’t careful enough, but it turned out okay. If anything it made their friendship stronger.”

“Friendship, huh…”

“And yes. Plagg and I do have fond feelings for each other. But no, there is no such thing as a kwami wedding. We just choose each other as mates for life – we are very compatible. It’s almost inevitable.”

Marinette pouted, “What? No wedding?” Tikki gave her a look.

“But Marinette, I’m worried. This can be very dangerous for you and Adrien.”

“How? You just said that those previous owners turned out okay after revealing themselves?”

“Marinette, people know that you and Adrien aren’t that close. You guys hanging out together, alone for that matter, with comfort and ease will raise suspicion. Especially with Alya.” Marinette listened to her kwami’s words carefully. “Hawkmoth is still out there. If anything, he has been getting stronger. He’s going to be able to find you two.”

Marinette frowned, “Shit, I knew it was a bad idea.” Since the reveal the previous day, she hadn’t even though of regretting the decision. She was just so happy.

Tikki rubbed her face against Marinette’s cheek, feeling instantly bad, “Please don’t worry too much. You were so happy. I’m sorry. I was warning you, just in case. Be cautious is all I’m asking. Plagg was thinking the same thing.”

“But Tikki…” Marinette was worried now, even though her kwami had just told her not to be.

“Marinette. You and Adrien are strong together. I’m just warning you to be careful. There were times where the past miraculous holders found out their true identities and yes, they were fine.”

Marinette stood up and climbed up the ladder to her loft, and pushed open the hatch to the rooftop. Tikki flew behind her. She tucked her hands under her armpits, her jacket left in the kitchen. She sighed and thought to herself; _I knew it was a bad idea to turn around. I let curiosity win me over_.

But she didn’t regret it at the same time. She was torn as to what to think. She was happy that she knew who were partner was, especially since it was the guy she’s cared about for years. He was so sweet last night, showing her affection that they both weren’t used to. It was comforting – something that she needed then. Flashbacks of the night flickered in front of her eyes, and she felt Adrien’s warm touches on her again. She felt his hair brushing against her cheek and neck again.

Adrien and Marinette were never affectionate like that, besides the comforting shoulder taps and accidental finger brushes, but sometimes she and Chat were. If she let him. Before, when he came over to visit Alya and her, he would drape his arm over her shoulders, and she would let him, rolling her eyes. She was used to him and his flirtatious behaviours. He once greeted her by wrapping his arms around her waist, hugging her from behind. She chuckled, and pried his clawed fingers away, waggling her finger in his face.

He later tried to do the same thing to Ladybug, and she nearly drop kicked him across the city. _Once was enough’_ she thought.

But now, his touches were not enough. Recently, she had been finding herself getting lost in his soft emerald eyes that hid behind the black mask. It made her heart flutter that they were Adrien’s eyes too. Adrien wanted to hold her all along. He loved her as Ladybug, and had also developed feelings for her civilian form. At least, she thought he did. It wasn’t too clear where they stood. No. He did like her; he asked her out on a date.

Marinette straightened her back, and whirled around to look at Tikki, “Oh my God, Adrien asked me out on a date.”

“And then you pushed him out of a window before you could talk about it.” Tikki said.

“Ha. Ha. You know I had to do it.”

***

Adrien sat at his desk in his apartment, his knee bouncing up and down. He stared at his phone on the table. He was going over to Marinette’s and Alya’s tonight and was all set to go, already in his black leather jacket, and black converse.

“Will you calm down? Nino won’t text you any faster if you stare at your phone like that.” Plagg was curled up next to the phone, getting agitated from the knee bouncing that caused the table to shake.

Suddenly, the phone chimed, the screen lighting up. Nino’s text read that he was in the lobby waiting. Adrien shot up, grabbed his phone keys and kwami.

He had been waiting to talk to Marinette all day. He wanted to text her, or call her, or something, but he got dragged down to a last minute photoshoot for his dad. Unlike his friends, he wasn’t in university. His father told him he could only go if he were to study fashion of some sort; which Adrien desperately did not want to do. He didn’t mind being a model, it made his dad happy, but there was no way he was going to study that. He was planning on going behind his father’s back, and apply to a school, but he still didn’t know what he wanted to study. So in the meantime, he just did the modeling jobs.

Even though he was busy, Adrien wanted to call Marinette as soon as he had a second, but he realized after looking through his phone, he never had her number. How did he never have her number? _She wouldn’t be out as Ladybug right now either…_ Adrien had thought. Alya was already suspicious enough as it was.

When he got to the lobby, Nino wore a deep purple beanie over his hair. His buzzed cut had grown out, and his usual winter curls were back.

“Hey man,” Nino said quickly looking up from his phone.

“Hey, ready to go?”

The boys walked onto the street, and into Nino’s car. Adrien loved driving with Nino. He played good music, and they always had good jokes and conversations in there. Adrien had a car too, but Nino loved to drive everywhere and Adrien didn’t mind.

The drive down to the apartment was quick for a Saturday night. The streetlights already lit up the street and people were walking down the sidewalks, enjoying one the last few autumn nights before the cold takes over.

Nino parked the car in the first available parking spot down the road from the girls’ apartment. The nice thing about their apartment was the location; walking distance to any subway and bus stop, the view of the Eiffel Tower and the little shops all along the road. Adrien always wondered how they could afford such a nice apartment as students. He asked Nino.

“Alya just has really good connections… and she’s really good at persuasion.” Nino made a face that caused Adrien to laugh. “Dude, she’s crazy.” Nino said.

“But you love her.” Adrien pointed out. Nino sighed and nodded before laughing.

The shops were warmly lit – attracting Adrien’s eyes to gaze into each one the passed by. A book store, a café, a convenience store, another café. Suddenly, a waft of sweet fragrance had Adrien’s eyes quickly divert from the café to a flower shop. The flowers were arranged beautifully on display in clear coloured vases in front of the window. The door was held opened, the girl chatting away eagerly to the owner in French. She was holding a big bouquet of purple calla lilies, gerbera daisies and deep burgundy carnations, arranged perfectly with little leaves poking out the sides.

“Ah Marinette!” Nino greeted. She whipped her head around, startled.

“Oh Nino!” She was wearing a brown button up jacket over a purple dress. Her legs were covered with black tights and she wore heeled lace up booties. “A-Adrien, hi!” She hid behind the flowers obviously flushed, and Adrien smirked at her. She rolled her eyes playfully, and looked back into the shop, saying her goodbyes to the lady.

“Why you buying flowers?” Nino asked as she approached them.

“Just for decoration. You boys were coming over, so I thought…” Marinette shrugged her shoulder.

“They’re nice!” Adrien said, and leaned into the bouquet to smell them.

“We should get going before Alya starts spamming us,” Nino pointed down the sidewalk.  

“For sure. Let’s go!” Marinette followed Nino. Adrien walked alongside the girl, and she glanced over at him. She saw him that morning, but it felt like an eternity. They had so much to talk about, but they couldn’t just yet.

Marinette lead the boys to her home. As she opened the door to her apartment, Alya was calling her phone. “I’m here stupid. I found some friends.”

“God. You guys are slow. I’m starving and this chicken Alfredo was calling my name. It was tempting me like a siren,” Alya lifted the pot lid, steam fogged her glasses.

“Hey babe,” Nino kissed her cheek. Alya perked up, and pulled his beanie off, and slipped it on. He smiled tenderly down at her, and asked her about her family crisis. Alya let out a dramatic sigh, and Marinette shook her head smiling. She kicked off her shoes, and placed the flowers on the counter.

“Need help?” Adrien asked, hanging his jacket onto one of the hooks on the wall.

“Sure!” Marinette shrugged of her coat, and Adrien helped her out, pulling on one of her sleeves. She handed him scissors and a vase. His fingers brushed along hers before taking the scissors. He started to cut the stems shorter, to fit in the vase, and Marinette arranged them back into place. Nino listened to Alya’s rant about her family, as he plugged his phone into the speakers, playing some soft jazz music.

“I couldn’t stop thinking about you today,” Adrien finally broke the silence with a low tone. He passed Marinette a lily.

Marinette smiled to herself, “You were on my mind too.”

“Well, I should technically be upset with you. You pushed me out of a window. On the sixth floor too!” Adrien grabbed his chest, pretending to be hurt.

Marinette flicked his arm, “I wouldn’t have done it if I didn’t think you could handle it.”

“Hmm… I don’t know my lady. That’s strike two.” Adrien held up his fingers. “First, you call my face dumb. Then, you push me out of window. This is looking bad on your part.” He teased, grinning at her furrowed expression.

“What’s going to happen if I get to strike three?” Marinette grabbed another flower that Adrien was handing her and fluffed the bouquet.

His green eyes locked with her blue ones, and the iconic smirk crept up on his face, “Well, you’ll just have to wait and see.”

Marinette felt her ears turn red, as it spread down to her cheeks. “It will be my pleasure to push you out the window again.” She said trying to overcome her beating heart.

“And then!” Alya outbursts, causing Marinette to look over, “Marinette was acting all weird and shit. She claims to be needing sit ups in the morning, that’s why she couldn’t open the door for me.” Alya placed her hand on her hip, as she placed the last pasta filled bowl down on the table.

Adrien’s eyes widened, glancing over to the girl beside him, and stifled a laugh. _That was the excuse she came up with?!_

“What?!” She asked as if she had done nothing wrong. She could hear the blond headed boy snicker next to her, and tapped his arm instinctively, as she would do to Chat Noir. This only caused him to laugh out loud.

Nino started to chuckle as well, but Alya was still staring at the two incredulously. Her eyes narrowed, and Marinette pulled her hand to her chest self-consciously, “Uhm, let’s eat?”

“Yes, please!” Nino fell into one of the chairs, and pulled Alya down into the one she stood next to. Her narrowed eyes finally peeled away from the duo, and lit up looking down at the food.

Marinette and Adrien washed her hands before joining them. Nino poured wine into everyone’s glasses, and they ate together. Marinette kept stealing glances from the boy sitting across from her, who ate with such careful demeanor. He wiped his mouth with the napkin after every few bites, and he looked most handsome when he laughed with Nino. When he laughed or smiled wide enough, his dimples would show, and Marinette had always wanted to poke them.

Adrien caught her looking while holding his wine glass in front of his lips, his silver ring reflecting off the low ceiling lamp that hung over top of the table. His eyes sparkled, and he brushed his foot against hers under the table. Marinette slightly jumped, and grazed her foot up his calf.

Marinette broke their gaze, and pulled her foot away teasingly, and crossed her leg, glancing back over to Alya. Adrien’s foot found hers again, and he let it rest next to hers. Suddenly, Nino’s phone buzzed.

“Hey, Alix Kubdel… remember her?”

“Oh my God, yeah.” Alya pointed to her boyfriend with her fork, “Her and Kim though. The constant fights they had.”

Marinette nodded, and thought back to the time she had to save her from Hawkmoth’s akuma.

“What’s up with Alix?” Adrien asked.

“Oh true. She’s having a party later tonight at her dad’s house. Apparently most of the high school gang will be there.”

“Very last minute,” Alya muttered.

“Last minute is how Alix always was.” Marinette giggled. Even though she so desperately wanted to go, she wanted be with Adrien alone even more. She wanted to talk about what had happened. She had fallen asleep last night before they could.

“We should totally go!” Alya clasped her hands together.

“I agree. What do you say man?” Nino nudged Adrien.

“Erm,” he hesitated, thinking the same thing Marinette had.

“What about you, Mari? You’ll come?”

Marinette swallowed her bite, and bit her lip.

“You have to come. Sorry. It’s a done deal. You’re both coming.”

“Then why bother asking me?” Marinette laughed.

“It’ll be fun,” Adrien said, almost as if to reassure the dark haired girl.

“Hell yes! I am so pumped now!” Alya high fived her boyfriend.

The four of them hadn’t been with the rest of their high school class since they graduated. Marinette was excited, and Adrien brushed his foot against hers again. He smiled at her. He looked as though he had a plan coming together in his mind.

 ***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tadaa!~ Part 5 mes amis. 
> 
> Enjoy! <3 Let me know what you all think!
> 
> PS: One of Alya's dialogue is a little hommage to "Turn Loose the Mermaids" by bookskitten. ^^


	6. Rooftop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!

\---

Marinette looked around the dimly lit room one last time. The music blared and people were visibly shouting over it. Beer pong had been set up on one side of the room. A typical party. People were messily dancing around, bodies pushed up against Marinette’s side, and she shrugged them off. She normally enjoyed partying and drinking, but tonight, she had one thing in mind. Nino was standing by the speakers distracted, bobbing to the beat. Marinette stepped up on her toes to look over unfamiliar heads to find Alya still drunkenly debating with Max, Kim and Alix. They waved their arms around, the conversation clearly getting heated until Alix burst out laughing.

The word of the party had gone out, and more than just the Collège Françoise Dupont class had shown up at Alix’s; not that Marinette particularly minded. The more people there was, the easier it was sneak upstairs. She checked the time on her phone, before looking at Alya one last time. She felt Tikki pat her in cardigan pocket, and Marinette twisted through the crowd. She placed her iced tea on a passing table before she glanced back, and went up the dark stairway.

She grabbed her coat from the mountain piled on the couch in the living room, and attempted to quickly slip her shoes on. _Why did I wear these stupid things…?_ Marinette swore as she laced them. Her ears were ringing from the loud music that was now muffled under the floor.

Suddenly, she could hear footsteps coming up the stairs, and Marinette snapped back up, her eyes widened. The murmuring voices sounded like Alya and Rose. Panicked, Marinette carefully rushed down the hall to the back kitchen door, hurrying on the ball of her feet to prevent her heeled boots from clicking on the white tiles. She looked ridiculous. Alya and Rose’s voices were now clear, as they pondered over which pizza to order. Marinette held her breath and she opened the door with a soft push. The door let out a fancy alarm chime, and Marinette’s blood ran cold. She froze, and her jaw tensed up immediately. She felt herself get hot. Sneaking out during a party was way harder than Marinette thought it should be. She knew that if she got caught, Alya would not let her out of her sight.

“Who’s leaving?” Alya slurred.

Marinette ran out the door, and booked it along the side of the house, trying to hide in the darkness. She ducked passing by the windows. _God,_ she thought, _I knew this was a bad idea._

When they arrived at the party, Alya had been watching Marinette carefully. She was eyeing her every move – especially when she was around Adrien. Every time the two muttered anything to each other, Alya’s eyes narrowed. Marinette knew she had sparked suspicion after she had accidentally tapped Adrien’s arm playfully. Alya had never seen Marinette so comfortable around him, so she stuck by Alya’s side to avoid raising anymore questions.

She and Adrien would steal glances, but Marinette would avert her eyes quickly before a blush could spread across her cheeks. When Alya followed Alix to the garage to help her grab ice from the freezer, Adrien had pulled her in a corner away from everyone, telling her to meet him outside at 12:05 sharp. He was so close to her face, his breath hot on her ear, that Marinette had dumbly forgotten to ask where _exactly_ to meet her partner.

Marinette whipped her head from side to side, and squinted in the night looking for the blond headed boy. She hissed Adrien’s name into the air. Her ears were still ringing, and she could hear her heart beat.

“Hello?” Alya called out from the other side of the house. “Come on Rose. Let’s investigate,” they giggled, the door slamming behind them.

“I’m going to kill that cat…” Marinette pushed her back up against the bricked wall, before leaning over to see if anyone was in front of the lit house. There were people smoking, talking in a circle. She released a slew of swears, hating herself for melting under his green eyes. She could hear Alya and Rose’s giggles in the distance, approaching quickly. Alix’s house was big, but not that big. Marinette analysed her surroundings for a quick escape. “Purr-incess.” Marinette jerked her head up, and found Chat Noir perched on the side of the roof, looking down at her. Those piercing green eyes stared at her again. “Minou, you’re in trouble.” She seethed back.

“Hey, what’s over there?” Rose squeaked. Marinette flinched. _Shit._ She glanced back at Chat desperately before seeing his smirk. She switched her pleading look with a glare. He hung his baton over the side, extending it down to Marinette. She wrapped her arms tightly around the cool metal, and he retracted the weapon slowly pulling her up, bringing her to the roof. Marinette landed and fumbled over. She turned around and crawled on all fours to look over the side at Alya and Rose.

“I swear I saw something.” Rose mumbled, bringing her arms to her chest. “What if there’s a ghost? Oh my gosh Alya.” _Thank God the two of them were intoxicated,_ Marinette thought.

Alya laughed, “Sure Rose.” The poor drunk girl was now freaked out because of Marinette. The girls headed back inside, and Marinette leaned back on her heels, letting out a huge sigh from her cheeks. “I would thank you, but you’re the one who got me into that situation in the first place.”

“I still saved you though,” Chat winked at her.

“And you didn’t even tell me where to meet you!”

Chat stared at her before smiling and shrugging, “What can I say? I was excited.”

Marinette rolled her eyes and crawled back closer to him. She laid down on the orange leaf covered shingles and gazed up at the cloudy slate gray sky. It felt so good to be out of that party though. There was a slight wind that sent shivers down Marinette’s neck and arms, but she was fine. The basement was too hot and stuffy anyway. No place for anyone sober to enjoy.

“I’m glad you’re here though. I knew that we would never be able to get out of going to this party at dinner,” Adrien followed Marinette and rested next to her, his leather suit scrunching and squeaking as he leaned back.

“I honestly wasn’t in the mood for it either… I’ve had a lot on my mind today,”

Adrien laughed, “me too.”

Marinette continued to fix her eyes at the sky even though she could feel his gaze on her. The clouds moved along with the breeze around them. She couldn’t see the moon, and that made her nervous for some reason; like it wasn’t there to watch over her. It was such a comforting presence when they were out patrolling at night. The moon was always there, bright and beautiful.

“I’m worried though… We really have to be careful.” Marinette broke the silence.

“I know,” Adrien whispered. Marinette looked over- she didn’t want to hurt him, just… warn him. His brows were furrowed as he shifter his eyes to the clouds.

“I’m worried but… I don’t exactly regret it.” Marinette tried to formulate her thoughts; they were all jumbled in her head, “I’m happy Adrien. It relieves a lot of stress… I…”

“Shh… Marinette. It’s okay.”

“I don’t know. It can be dangerous.” Her thought were darting back and forth in her head; new thoughts formulating in her head, not correlating with the last ones. She kept trying to explain herself, but failed.

“I’ll protect you, and everyone else. Remember that I promised you.”

“I know. I just… I really care about everyone around us. I couldn’t handle the pain if somebody got hurt. Especially if you got hurt. We… we can’t let our guards down.” Marinette whispered. The breeze tickled her nose.

“My lady…” Adrien rolled over to reach out for Marinette’s arm. “Don’t worry. I’m here.”

Marinette rolled over on her side too, and shook her head. “I don’t know what I’m saying.” The leathered glove stroked the side of her arm. Chat’s blond hair was tussled over, and still shone in the darkness. She wanted to lace her fingers through the locks and let them slide through like silk. “So what did you bring me here for?”

“Ah well, I wanted to have some alone time, Buggaboo.” Chat grinned at her, his thumbs caressed her elbow.

Marinette scoffed, “Haven’t heard you call me that in a while.”

“Well I mean, remember what happened the last time I did…” Adrien chuckled.

Marinette stared blankly back, and then burst out laughing as the memories flooded back in. “Oh my God yeah. I’m still not sorry for tying you up to that lamppost.”

“It was scary! I almost transformed back!”

“You knew I wasn’t actually going to leave you there,” Marinette flicked Chat. He scrunched his nose at the impact and flashed her a lopsided smile.

“I really did bring you out here for some time together though. Marinette, I don’t think I would’ve lasted all night staring at you from across the room full of sweaty bodies. “

“Alya was onto us… I had to create some space.” Marinette chewed on her lip.

“Will you ever tell her about us?”

“Well… I mean… I don’t know. I can’t tell her anything. There’s nothing to tell her either. Adrien and Marinette were never close as civilians. So what is there to tell her?”

Chat’s eyes flickered, and he frowned. She wasn’t wrong, but for some reason it bothered him. He was so happy to finally know who his lady was, and she was right there in front of him, dark hair sprawled on the tiles. But he neglected the fact that Adrien and Marinette were not a thing in real life. They knew each other just as acquaintances. Alya had every right to be suspicious, he caused Marinette pain for many years, and in her eyes it must seem as though he just waltzed into Marinette’s life again, out of nowhere, like it was nothing. She was only looking out for her friend. But there Marinette was, her blue eyes staring at him as she released the lip that she was chewing on for too long. It was red in the middle of her lower lip. He’d never seen her so opened, Marinette and Ladybug. This entirely new book was opened in front of him, and he wanted to read every single page, highlight and circle all the important parts; carry it around with him everywhere and read it over and over again.

Marinette was clearly still confused about the situation, her eyebrows raised with worry. He brought his hand from her elbow to her face, and brushed his gloved fingers on her pale rose cheeks. “Then let me take you out tomorrow. I already asked you last night, but please. I…” Adrien paused and nervously pulled his fingers away, letting them linger; his green eyes that Marinette would always lose herself in, locked with hers, and he inhaled, confident Chat returning, “I really want to be with you.”

Marinette reached up and laced her fingers with the ones by her cheek, and her lips lightly brushed along Adrien’s digits. “I want to be with you too. Let’s make this work.”

Adrien’s eyes shut, and a wide grin spread across his face. He nodded furiously before tackling Marinette in a hug. He rolled her on top of him, and buried his face into the crook of her neck as she giggled happily. “Mon minou…” She whispered.

Marinette propped herself on her elbows, looking down smirking, pink dusted over he cheeks, “Time for a patrol run?”

Adrien gave her a wicked smile, “You know it.”

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh! it feels so good to be finished all those papers! Thank you to those who left me nice comments and to everyone for understanding; I'm so happy!  
> I have one exam left but plenty of time to study for it, so I'm not worried.  
> Here's chapter 6! I hope you guys like it!   
> I also FINALLY started watching Yuri on Ice, and omg I am so happy. I waited till all my classes were done so I could really focus on the show and enjoy it! So good :') <3


	7. Brunch

***

Marinette gently knocked on Alya’s door, and popped her head in through the crack, “Hey.”

Alya groaned and rolled over on her stomach, burying her face in her pillows. It was 10 o’clock in the morning, and Alya was sprawled out on her bed, still in her alcohol stained outfit from last night. Marinette tiptoes across the room and left her friend a giant glass of water and aspirin on her bed side table. She plugged Alya’s phone in to charge, and placed the glasses that were by the pillow next to the glass of water. The drunken girl arrived home way after Marinette finished her patrol and she felt bad leaving her alone but she was heading out that morning.

Marinette crept out of the room and carefully closed the door. She grabbed a paper and pen and left Alya a quick note in beautiful cursive: _Went out to look at fabrics and design in the library at school. – Mari_.

She walked out of the apartment and based by all the little shops on her street that were just opening up; it was Sunday after all. Marinette hummed happily looking down at her phone. She was early, but she was so excited. She did feel a little bad for lying to Alya, but it should be okay. Right?

***

The door chimed, and Adrien shot his head up again for the millionth time, and released a sigh. “Still not her. God, what’s wrong with me?” He mumbled to Plagg in his sweater. Adrien was sitting eagerly at a table and felt his nervousness creep up every time the door opened. He was just really early. Too early. He pulled out his phone, unlocked it, stared at the time, until the screen dimmed and shut off. He did the same thing again, and just watched the time switch slowly.

The bistro was fairly small in width but was a very long. The wooden floors creaked whenever people walked over them, but it wasn’t an annoying sound – it was the kind of creak that would make you feel at home. The building had a lot of natural light coming in from the giant set of rounded windows at the front and the back of the restaurant. There were plants and flowers in different coloured pots set up across the window ledge at the entrance, and steps up that took you to the main floor. The wall to Adrien’s right was a chalkboard covered in vibrant writing and drawings of popular animated cartoon shows. It had the weekly special, as well as their list of specialized drinks.

Adrien leaned back in his chair, and let his head fall back. He watched from upside down the waitress walk over to him, and she smile. He straightened himself up, feeling senseless for letting his manners slip; no model should be caught like that. Even though he had to hide the confidence he sported as Chat, he still had to use his charm to swoon the camera and his fans to make his father happy. But that’s why he was happy to have found Marinette; she knew the real him.

“Is there anything I can get you? Or are you still waiting?” She chirped, pushing her brown hair over her shoulder. She was young, but maybe a couple years older than Adrien.

His eyes flickered to the door before he smiled, “Ah, yes. I’m still waiting. Thanks.”

She nodded and then looked back down to her notepad, “No problem.” She hesitated and then laughed, “Sorry. I’m so sorry if this is weird, but are you Adrien Agreste?”

He chuckled, “Uhm, yes I am.” He scratched his neck.

“Oh my gosh I had a feeling, I just didn’t want to come off as weird or anything. Oh man,” the waitress covered her face “I was a huge fan when I was younger. I mean I’m still a fan, I just…” She groaned embarrassed and dropped her hands to her side. Her face was red, and she looked happy and miserable at the same time. Adrien smiled and raised his eyebrows. He was used to this; the attention, the fans. Luckily she didn’t draw too much attention to them.

“It’s okay, I’m glad. I like meeting fans.” He said.

The waitress giggled and stuck out her pen and notepad to him, “C-Can I have your autograph? Do you mind?”

Adrien signed the notepad in messy cursive, “It was nice to meet you, uh…”

“Sophie!”

“Sophie,”

“Well, thank you Adrien. I have to get back to work but I’ll be back when you’re ready to order,” Sophie said as she covered the lower half of her face with the notepad. She walked back the way she came, and turned right to push through a white door into the kitchen.

The doors chimed and in came Marinette, her cheeks and tip of her nose a light shade of pink. It wasn’t winter just yet, but the wind was getting colder every day. She looked around the bistro while smoothing out the hairs on the top of her head. Adrien shot up, “Marinette!”

She turned around, and her entire face lit up, a smile spread across her face. She stepped up the set of three stairs, and hurried towards the blond boy. Adrien opened his arms up to her and she stopped in front of him, “Hey! I’m so sorry to keep you waiting. I left early, but I guess you left earlier than me.”

Adrien laughed, “It’s okay. I was way too early.” He tried again, gesturing his open arms.

“Oh!” _How embarrassing…_ Marinette scolded herself. She buried her face in his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. Adrien held her close, his lips gently resting on her head.

Marinette inhaled his smell again – not in a creepy way, her face was in his shirt; but he smelled like his sweet shampoo and a hint of leather. She smiled, knowing too well where that came from.

“I’m just happy that you’re here,” Adrien mumbled into her head.

Marinette pulled away slightly, and looked up to his sincere face, “Sheesh Minou, what happened to your punny flirts?”

“Not everything has to be a pun. But you do look _paw_ -sitively radiant today,” He winked.

The girl smirked, “Cute.” She pulled her coat off and draped it over the back of her seat. Adrien sat back down, who was smiling proudly to himself. “So, brunch. What you feeling?” she asked.

Adrien looked down at the still closed menu, “Oh, I was waiting for you.”

Marinette’s heart almost melted at how small but endearing his gesture was. She opened the menu, and the boy mirrored her actions. Even though Adrien was much bigger than she was – tall, skinny but muscular, and broad shoulders – Marinette couldn’t help but see the fifteen year old she crushed on in the first place. He leaned back and hung his arm on the back of the seat next to him. He read the menu in one hand. He clearly didn’t act like a child anymore, but something about him was still so innocent and pure.

“I’m feeling this hazelnut coffee they have,” Marinette read the first thing on the paper.

“It does sound delicious,” Adrien said. “I’m thinking of doing just a black coffee.”

“You don’t like anything in your coffee?”

“Nah. I mean maybe some milk,” Adrien glanced up from his menu and shifted his arm to the table so that he could lean his chin into his palm.

“What, no sugar? I could never drink coffee without at least some sugar.”

“I don’t need sugar. I have all the sweetness I need right in front of me,” Adrien leaned forward. Marinette’s ears turned pink, and she swatted him with her menu.

“Shut up!” she mumbled. 

They finally decided on what to order and Sophie shuffled back over, her cheeks pink. Her eyes kept flickering between Marinette and Adrien, but she mostly stared at the golden haired man. Marinette felt a little embarrassed as the waitress turned her whole body towards Adrien and leaned in towards him as she laughed way too hard when he made a silly comment about a typo on the menu.

Marinette had decided on _du pain au chocolat avec un assorti de fruits_ and Adrien ordered a cheesy crêpe stuffed with ham, spinach and red peppers – which also sounded immensely divine to Marinette.

Adrien kept glancing at Marinette as he talked to Sophie, finally the waitress walked away.

“She seems like a big fan,” Marinette couldn’t help but mumble.

“Aw, you’re not jealous are you, m’lady?” Adrien raised his eyebrows.

“Pfft, no,” the girl crossed her arms. “Why should I be?”

Adrien smirked, feeling very good about himself, and Marinette knew that smile. She mumbled to herself and turned away from him, taking a sip of the iced water cup that was on the table waiting for her, and Adrien laughed.

***

Sophie leaned on the wall as her friends teased her in the bustling kitchen, ”You’re such a fangirl.” The cook said as he placed a crêpe on a plate and drizzled raspberry sauce in zig zags on it.

“Hey, he is hot though. I’ll give you that.” A waitress nodded at her before pushing the doors opened and leaving the kitchen.

“Well, he seems like he’s on a date – so whatever you had in mind is down the drain _ma belle_.” Another one of her coworkers said as she piled dishes and glasses on the counter.

Sophie blew the hair out of her face feeling immediately stupid, her high school fangirl crush rekindled because she met the damn guy. But he had a life of his own; he probably got girls all the time.

 _That_ girl though, she was so tiny – she looked like nobody. _I could easily squish her with my thumb,_ Sophie thought.

“She’s pretty cute,” Her friend thought out loud as he peeked out the door.

“Shut up, no she’s not.” Sophie mumbled.

“Sophie is jealous!” The cook sang.

“I am not! God, you guys suck.”

“You wouldn’t even be able to get a guy like that anyway,” the cook laughed.

“Hey man, that was rude,” The dishwasher said finally turning around from the sink.

“She would get all fangirly and weird him out.” The cook shrugged.

Sophie’s jaw clenched, “You don’t know anything.”

***

“Ah, that was delicious!” Adrien stretched his arms up over his head.

Marinette rubbed her stomach absent-mindedly as they walked down the sidewalk. “I know! And thank you again.”

“It was my pleasure!” Adrien bumped playfully into Marinette’s side, and she pushed him back laughing. In the bistro, Adrien ignored Marinette’s pleads to not let him pay for her but he reminded her that this _was a date_ , and that he wanted to do this for her.

The waitress had clucked her tongue at the comment when Adrien handed her the money and Marinette tried to ignore it. Tikki had given her a look from her purse, and Marinette furrowed her brows in agreement.

“That was such a nice bistro too. It was Nathalie’s suggestion,” Adrien said, oddly proud.

“So where are we off to now?” Marinette skipped ahead and turned around to face Adrien in front of him as she walked backwards.

“It’s a secret,” he said singing out the ‘secret’. He pushed his hands into his black jeans, and cocked his head to the side. _He looked so good today,_ Marinette thought. Leather jacket paired with a light navy button up – he buttoned his shirt all the way to the collar, it was adorable. He wore brown wingtip boots, and his pants were rolled up once neatly. He knew what would make him look great.

“Can I have a hint?” Marinette batted her eyelashes and pouted, hopping to evoke his inner Chat – and it worked. His face reddened and he stopped in his tracks.

“Mari, you’re horrible,” he mumbled before scooping her up in his arms and spinning her around in a tight hug.

Marinette giggled, “Minou! Stop!”

“Make me,” he said in her ear, sending chills down her back and arms.

Before Marinette could even think of a reply, there were screams down the street.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wahh! I wanted to write so much more! I already have the next part started, but it isn't finished yet. 
> 
> I have one more exam left and I'm literally dragging myself to the end. This semester wore me out and I am so ready for 2017. Anyone else? :o
> 
> BUT ALSO THAT MIRACULOUS CHRISTMAS SPECIAL DOE.
> 
> Finally, ya'll are wicked cool. Thanks for 3000+hits ♥


	8. Green with Envy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien's first fight together after the reveal :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post this a while ago, but man was this a hard chapter to write. I'M SORRY :'(  
> I'm a bit of a perfectionist when it comes to my writing so I kept editing and reworking this.  
> I hope you like it even though I'm on the fence about it :P

***

The duo stopped, and whipped their heads to the bistro, still arm in arm. Customers were running out on to the street covering their heads. Different types of foods being thrown at them, and suddenly plates, utensils too, crashing and breaking, disappearing in a puff of smoke as it hit the ground.

Flying out the door was a green skinned woman in a black jumpsuit with a white apron tied around her waist. She was holding a plate in one hand, and a pie in the other.

“This one is one the house!” She threw the pie and plate, barely missing one of the poor victims on the street. Two new items appeared in her hands, and she winded up to attack again before catching a glimpse of Marinette and Adrien, and stopped herself.

“There you are!” She threw a plate in their direction with an alarming speed. It whipped over their heads and smashed into the wall behind them. The plate didn’t disappear this time; the shattered pieces evaporated into a thick black smoke, and the couple separated, running away before being completely encircled by the fog. Marinette held her scarf to her face.

Marinette’s eyes started to water from the haze, and the villain continuously threw things at her. She swore under her breath and told Adrien they had to transform fast.

“But where can we go?” Adrien panted.

They could hear the akuma yelling and following them. She threw another plate, and they could hear the zip of it approaching. Marinette looked behind her but she realized too late and the platter hit her directly in her shoulder, sending her flying forward. She tumbled onto the pavement, her black tights ripping, runs spreading up her leg. Marinette mourned her favourite pair of tights internally, and she frowned at the villainess. 

“Marinette!” Adrien called. He ran to help her up, but the villain threw an abundance of plates, separating the two from making contact. The dishes crashed and produced a thick vapour wall.

“I’m going to get rid of you,” the akuma said through her teeth as she approached Marinette. She yanked the girl up in the air by her arm, and Marinette winced at the sudden tug. Adrien looked at Marinette worried. She waved her free hand at him, “Go! I’m fine!”

He gave her a single nod before running in the opposite direction. The villainess started shouting after him, and Marinette reached up to pry open the death grip around her wrist.

“What do you think you’re doing? You can’t have him.”

“And you can?” Marinette seethed.

“Yes! I don’t know why he would want someone like you to begin with. You made him wait for you on a date.”

Marinette narrowed her eyes and it clicked. It was their rude waitress, “Sophie,” she whispered.

“I’m not Sophie! I’m Enviess,” The villain yelled and pulled Marinette up higher so that they were face to face. Her arm was beginning to numb, and she glared at the green face in front of her.

“Man, look at you. Adrien deserves more, he deserve someone on the same level as him,” Enviess gave Marinette an evil smile. “He deserves me. I just need to get rid of you.”

“Not if I get rid of you first,” Marinette gave her a cheeky smile.

“Hey! Green Bean!” Adrien as Chat Noir came jumping down the roof onto the road under his twirling baton. Enviess turned her attention to the superhero and frowned.

Marinette glanced down, the ground only meters away from her. She took the opportunity to pull her legs up and push the villain right in the middle of her body, away from her. Enviess jerked away startled, letting go of Marinette’s wrist and dropping the utensils that were in her other hand to the ground disappearing. Marinette fell from the sky, landing in a smooth tuck and roll. She hopped on her feet and ran towards Chat.

He held her arm, “Are you okay?”

Marinette nodded, “Do you think you can cover me kitty cat?”

Adrien smirked, his green eyes glinted, “With pleasure.” Marinette started to run in the same direction he had. His ears twitched at the top of his head as he directed his attention to the villainess who had composed herself again. He raised his eyebrows and his mask followed along. She was ready to attack, cutlery and platters in hand, onyx smoke already forming around the still intact objects.

She was furious. She flew over Chat and started to chase Marinette in the air. Chat yelped and extended his baton; he swung it, hitting Enviess right on the side. She tumbled on the ground groaning. The cat ran to hold her down, but she was already sitting back up. She threw the items that appeared in her hands, heavy smoke circled around the hero. He twirled his baton to disperse the clouds.

The akumatized victim walked towards the cat her hand on her hip, her lips curled up into a smirk. He analyzed her, trying to find where the akuma could be hiding.

“Stupid cat. I guess I’ll have to take you out before I can get the girl.” She started throwing things at Chat. He dodged the hits skillfully and smashed all the items he could with his silver rod, black clouds exploding around him.

“Is that all you got?” Chat grinned, taunting Enviess. “Just wait until Ladybug gets here, you won’t stand a chance,”

“Oh sure, but as soon as I take your miraculouses, what will you guys do?” Enviess whipped two platters, and Chat Noir ducked to avoid the hits.

“That’s only if you can catch us,” Chat said attempting to knock Enviess off her feet again. She flew up and pushed herself higher in the sky from the baton.

“Hey!” A voice called out behind the villain.

“Oh great, the bug is already here.” Enviess said stopping her attacks to turn around.

“Yeah, but this bug can kick your ass.” Marinette as Ladybug smugly said. The akuma rolled her eyes.

“My lady, nice one!” Chat said waving at the heroine. Ladybug pulled out her yoyo and swung it around by her side, taking on a stance ready to attack. Enviess cackled as she floated, a giant knife forming in between her hands. Chat Noir and Ladybug stared in disbelief. It grew until it was even larger than she was, and in one swift motion, a dozen of them were floating above her. The area around them was concealed with the black fog that was oozing out of Enviess’ hands. Chat Noir could only see flashes of red through the haze and felt his heart race. If he did one wrong move, the knives could either hurt him or Ladybug. He was aiming for the first option – he could deal with the pain.

The sharp ends glinted at Ladybug, and she gasped. She tried to figure out a way to stop the rogue – and to find her akuma. _Her apron?!_ She urgently thought to herself. Luckily most people on the streets had dispersed, but Enviess was tougher than she thought. Hawkmoth was really picking up his game, and over the five years that Chat Nor and Ladybug have been fighting side by side, he only made an appearance once but Marinette was only in her civilian form and by the time she had transformed, he was gone – an akumatized victim had taken his place.

Enviess wound up to throw the pointed objects down at Ladybug. The heroine swung her yoyo in circles in front of her as a shield and braced herself for the blows. Chat watched from the other side in terror. _I need to do something NOW._ Chat thought to himself panicking. He just found out who his lady really was – he was not about to lose her this fast. He jumped up, hitting Enviess right in the middle of her back with his baton. The knives shot down, messily scattering all over the road, and disappeared into dark mists, missing the spotted hero.

Chat kept attacking the akumatized Sophie, anger coursing through him. Ladybug watched the blond head jumping in and out of the fumes. She swung her yoyo and wrapped it around his chest, pulling him away.

His eyes lit up at the sight of her. “Ladybug!”

“Minou, it’s okay.”

Enviess started to form all sorts of food in her hands from apples to pizzas to brownies to broccoli. She threw them down to the ground, and the nutriments splattered, only to start moving and growing into living creatures.

“Man, Hawkmoth has really stepped up his game,” Ladybug mumbled to herself. The food growled and started charging at them. The heroes started to run in the opposite direction.

Enviess laughed again, and formed more edible creatures. She generated enough to make a small army, and they all chased after the heroes.

“Holy shit,” Chat said as they ran away from the weird things.

“Get their miraculouses!” Enviess instructed, “I’ll go find Adrien and that stupid girl,” She flew away in the opposite direction.

“Great. We lost her,” Ladybug said. She swung her yoyo and pulled herself up on the rooftops. Chat Noir followed, and they ran across the tiled roofs, jumping over from building to building – the food army trailing on the roads, some climbing up on the side of some structures.

“It’s okay, we’ll find her again. She’s looking for us anyway.” Chat propelled himself into the air over to the next rooftop, Ladybug trailing behind him and landing safely.

“They aren’t letting up,” Ladybug frowned at the little growling army. She swung her yoyo and smashed a row of the food. They exploded and evaporated into the charcoal smoke.

“Ladybug! Over here!” Chat called out. The raven haired heroine followed the cat, turning quickly around a corner. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her down between two buildings and through a tight alley – causing them to shimmy through, with their backs and chests pressed against the bricked sides. They started to lose the army, their groans in the distance. They emerged out of the alley into a small opening in the middle of four buildings. There was garbage scattered about and a ripped up couch against the wall. A single ray of sunlight peered over the roofs.

Ladybug bent over and sighed out in relief. “Thank you,”

“No problem Buggaboo. It’s what I do; save a lady in need.” Chat Noir smirked and Marinette looked back up unimpressed.

“So, how are we going to fix this? Enviess is looking for Marinette and Adrien,” Ladybug crossed her arms.

“And an army of droopy and gross food is looking for Ladybug and Chat Noir,”

Ladybug nodded, “And I think the akuma is in her apron.”

“So how are we going to get it?” Adrien as Chat stretched an arm and leaned against the wall.

“Well, we need to get rid of the stupid army she created.”

“I can use my cataclysm to get rid of them.” He thought out loud.

“Mmhmm, sounds good to me. We won’t have much time after until you transform back so we’ll have to move fast.” Ladybug held her chin as she thought. Chat smiled at how cute she always looked while thinking of a plan, and it made his heart swell knowing that it was Marinette too.

Chat reached out for Ladybug’s arm and pulled her closer, snapping out of her ideas. She looked at him confused. “How’s your arm though? Are you okay?” Adrien whispered.

Marinette nodded, the tip of her ears turning red. “O-Of course, I always am.”

“I’m sorry for leaving you.”

“Don’t be. You know I can take care of myself,” she rested her hand on his forearm.

Chat looked down at her, “You know, this is our first fight together since we…”

“We found out who we really are. I know.” Marinette smiled, her blue eyes shone with pride.

Chat reached up and brushed his clawed fingers on her cheek, “I can’t help but worry about you even though I know you’re strong enough Mari.”

Marinette laughed and held his hand on her cheek, “It’s okay. Let’s just get going before something even worse happens.”

Chat brushed his thumb across the edge of her Ladybug mask, “I’ll protect you, but if I can’t, promise me you’ll stay safe – no matter what.”

“I promise.”

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me on the villain's name. I know it's lame D: But I was so stuck on it...  
> It's a play on words with 'waitress' and 'envy', and how Enviess sounds like 'envious'. Idk seemed like a good idea and something that Hawkmoth would do D:
> 
> But yay to first fight together! <3 love these nerds. I'm so pumped for season 2 after the Christmas special.


	9. Success

***

“Okay, let’s do this,” Ladybug said as she hung her yoyo by her side. The partners stood at the top of an old building, the grumbling food army in the distance. Enviess hovered over a park, whipping various things at innocent people angrily.

Ladybug swung her yoyo and pulled herself into the sky as it clipped onto the edifice across from her.  She started to call out for the villainess, grabbing her attention.

“Where did you hide Adrien and that dumb girl? I know you guys did something!” Enviess yelled, watching the heroine head in her direction.  

Marinette laughed and landed on the rooftop across from Enviess, “I didn’t do anything.”

“Liar!” She whipped forks at Ladybug. She jumped into the sky, the forks flying under her bent legs.

As the two ladies fought, Chat Noir snuck across the roofs, and carefully jumped down the side. He called for his cataclysm, the dark powers forming around his hand as he pressed his palm down on the road, just behind the army of food. The ground shook and collapsed; the cobble stones caving in and crumbling under the nourishments as they fell and disappeared into black dust clouds. The remaining survivors charged at the cat, who swiftly took them on with his silver baton, swatting them against the bricked walls and having each of them meet the same disappearing fate.

Enviess screeched in horror, “You stupid cat!” She hurled plates and knives in his direction. Chat Noir and Ladybug gasped. The boy dodged the knives, jerking his body away from them directly in line with the plates, getting smacked in the ribs. He stumbled over and rubbed his body, “Man, I didn’t think a plate could hurt so much.” Enviess started to create more little minions and Chat smacked with his weapon each one that came his way.

Ladybug called out for Chat. She knew she didn’t have much time before he would transform back into Adrien – they had to move fast. He clenched his fist as he heard the first beep from his ring. He jerked his head towards Ladybug and she frowned, nodding her head. She lurched her yoyo forward and wrapped it around Enviess’ ankle, pulling her towards her, already feeling her fatigue wash over as Enviess fought back with hard tugs. The akumatized villain howled and started to throw things at Ladybug. The heroine pulled her yoyo away from the ankle and swung it back to pull one of her hands behind her back. Ladybug’s legs were bent as she tried to ancre herself in place from getting pulled over the side of the roof. Chat Noir ran and climbed up the side of the building – Ladybug needed him. He lunged forward in the air reaching for the apron around the hovering Enviess. He tugged on the apron, trying to figure out a way to destroy it. Ladybug was still tugging on the arm, holding her back from hurting her partner.

 “Get away from me!” Enviess screamed and kicked her feet in Chat’s chest as he hung around her waist, over the side of the roof.

“Be careful!” The masked girl shouted, struggling to keep the shaking villain in place. Enviess was clawing with her free hand at the arms holding her. Chat’s ring beeped again, and he scowled and tugged harder on the apron, trying to untie it from behind – but it was stuck and it wasn’t particularly easy when someone kept kicking and scratching him.

The apron finally loosened, and Chat smirked at Enviess, finally gaining the upper hand. He tugged some more when suddenly he noticed a dark purple glimmer inside the smock, and he furrowed his brows, “Oh shit. It’s not the apron.” He mumbled. He glanced over to Ladybug, her cheeks red from holding Enviess back and her teeth clenched together. His ring beeped again, and he let go of the villainess.

“Chat!” Ladybug groaned as Enviess pulled at her yoyo and she released her, unable to hold her back any longer. Enviess soared up higher in the sky and Ladybug ran to the side of the roof, looking over for Chat. He had his baton out and managed to snag it on the side of the bricked wall. His hands were wrapped around the rod as he hung. He somersaulted around it, retracted it and landed in a crouch.

“Worthless bug, you’re just as bad as that other girl.” Enviess rubbed her hands together, heavy smoke poured out of them, circling around her.

“My lady!” Chat called from below. “I have to go! I can’t – “

“Go! It’s fine! I’m fine!”

“But…” Chat was losing sight of her in the dark mist, and he felt his skin prickle.

“I promised!”

Chat glanced at his ring and hopped on his feet a few times, trying to decide what to do, before running away in the opposite direction, “But I promised too…” he said to himself.

He heard Ladybug coughing in the distance and felt panic creep up his spine. Luckily the streets were deserted, no traces of innocent victims nearby. He slipped into a narrow alleyway and the ring beeped one last time before the transformation was released. Plagg came flying out and landed in his hands, panting.

“Adrien, you were really pushing it this time.”

“I know,” Adrien looked up, his thoughts swirling around in his head. The akuma was in Enviess’ pocket in her apron or whatever it was. He had to go tell Ladybug.

There was only one thing he could do, “Since Enviess is looking for me, I’ll have to go to her as Adrien.”

He placed Plagg in his coat pocket before running out of his hiding spot. This was the second time he had to leave Marinette, and even though he knew she was strong, he still left her in danger – twice in this battle too.

He stopped abruptly in his steps and was face to face with a smoky wall. It crept closer to him as it crawled across the pavement.

“Holy crap,” he whispered.

Adrien could hear running footsteps approach from behind and a panting Alya ending up by his side, her phone in front of her face, “Hey.”

Adrien looked over at her in horror, “What are you doing? Go home! It’s dangerous here!”

“The Ladyblog, man. This is some real good footage!”

“Ladybug is in trouble. Alya you have to go somewhere safe; she can’t protect you.” Adrien said, taking a few steps back as the fog danced and twirled over his brown shoes.

“Chat Noir will come. He was just here.” Alya started to walk towards the wall and Adrien grabbed her arm to pull her back.

“Alya, don’t be stupid. Nino is going to worry if you do something unsafe.” He pulled her behind him and placed his hands on her shoulders, “Stay here, I’m going to go help.”

“But shouldn’t you stay back? It’s dangerous for you too! This isn’t because I’m a girl is it?” Alya placed her hands on her hips. This girl was fearless and feisty, and he admired that. This had nothing to do with her being a girl – this is because she might douse more gas into the flame.

“No! I just know how to help…” Adrien started to step into the fog, “Stay put. I’ll call you if I need you.”

Alya jaw opened to protest but she snapped it back up, accepting her new role. She lifted her phone again to film the area and narrated over her footage, mentioning Adrien heading towards the mist.

The more he jogged through the mist, the denser it got. He pulled his shirt over his nose, and wiped away his watering eyes. He looked around him but he could not see more than a few feet in front of him. He held in some coughs that rumbled in his chest instead, and squinted to see. He could finally hear Enviess laugh in the distance.

“Hey!” Adrien yelled. His voice echoed slightly, and Enviess’ laugh stopped.

“It’s Adrien.”

“Adrien?” she asked.

“Yeah. You were looking for me?”

The heavy fog dropped instantly and dispersed around him, his blond hair blowing around his face. He could finally see the floating woman. He glanced at her,his hands clenched to his sides. His heart was pounding – there was no sign of Ladybug. Enviess came soaring down, a small smirk spread across her face.

“Adrien, I’ve been looking for you…” she said as she placed her feet on the ground carefully and walked slowly towards him. With every step, the onyx prison mist disappeared, sliding across the pavement and twisting up into the air. Adrien could see a red form laying on the ground behind Enviess’ head.

He inhaled sharply and swallowed hard. “What did you do to Ladybug?”

“Hmm? Oh her? She’s fine. Just napping.”

Adrien watched his partner on the ground, her Lucky Charm by her side, still not in use. How much time did she have left? He needed to move fast, but one bad move could send this villainess over the edge. She was like a ticking bomb that was only minutes away from exploding, and if Adrien snipped the wrong cord – that could lead to an obliterated city.

“Did you forget about that other girl?” Enviess stroked his shoulder as he flinched at her touch. Her glowing green skin brought out the whites of her eyes – it was unsettling. He shakily brought his hands to her hips, trying once again to pull all his Chat Noir courage out of him.

Her smirk formed into a grin, “You did…”

Adrien’s fingers played with the hem of the apron, and he slipped his fingers underneath. He managed to snag the thing in her pocket in between his index and middle finger, but didn’t dare to budge. His jaw tensed as he felt Enviess’ eyes examine him. He was still glancing over her shoulder towards Ladybug’s lifeless body.

Enviess took another step closer, “She was worthless anyway. You don’t need her.”

Ladybug stirred and lifted her head up. She burst in a fit of coughs, holding on to her chest. He sighed, feeling somewhat relieved. Ladybug reached over for her Lucky Charm before shakily standing up.

Ladybug watched carefully in the distance, trying to decipher what was going on. After Chat had left her, Enviess had suffocated with her smoke, intending to take the miraculous from her. Adrien was holding on to the waitress, and they were standing too close for comfort. She frowned, and pulled up her Lucky Charm. It was a fan _Well what good is this thing now…_ she thought to herself as she let her hand drop. Her lungs burned through to her ribs with every breath she took. She couldn’t figure out what was happening to Adrien – was he in danger? She didn’t want to jump to any conclusions. She noticed Alya in the distance, hiding behind a pillar, filming the scene. _Isn’t this girl hungover?_ Marinette narrowed her eyes, and heard the first beeps by her ears. She cursed and started to walk towards to couple, pulling out her yoyo and letting it dangle by her like a pendulum, ready to swing it. Adrien’s eyes were screaming something at her as he watched her from behind Enviess’ shoulder.

“Will you stop looking Ladybug? Look at me! She’s going to be asleep for a long time,” Enviess slid her index finger under Adrien’s chin, and he grimaced at the touch. She cooed at him, and he winced at the horrifyingly cringey words. _It was time to end this,_ he thought.

He locked his emerald eyes with Enviess’ eerie ones and smiled. He pulled the thin piece of paper from the apron pocket and held it in front of her face before tearing it in half.

She watched petrified as the little black butterfly flew over her head. “Now Ladybug!” Adrien shouted.

Ladybug snapped up and ran towards them before jumping and swinging her yoyo, capturing the akuma for good.

As always, Ladybug restored everything back with the help of her charm, a swarm of shining lights and ladybugs swept over the city. Sophie’s skin returned to its tan shade, and she was back in her waitressing attire. The ripped paper was refurbished – Adrien’s autograph was sprawled across the little sheet.

Ladybug’s earring beeped again and she rubbed Sophie’s shoulder one last time, despite the poor treatment she received from her both as Marinette and Ladybug. Adrien grabbed her arm as she ran by him, and he pulled her close. “Hurry back,” he said in her ear, before letting her go.

A crowd started to form as people poured onto the streets and out of their hiding spots. Alya pushed through the people, and ended up next to Adrien. She held her phone camera in his face, “Adrien! Great work! How did you know that the akuma was in there?”

Adrien’s eyes widened, “Uhm, lucky guess?” he shrugged.

Alya concluded her reporting before shutting her phone and slipping into the back pocket of her jeans. “That was intense. How did you find yourself in the middle of all that? That villain was a real bitch.”

“I gave her an autograph when I was out for brunch. She was our waitress.”

Alya raised her eyebrow, “ _Our_ waitress? Ouh! Mr. Agreste was on a date, do tell.”

Adrien laughed nervously. He knew Marinette wanted to keep their relationship – or whatever they had, on the down-low. It would spark a lot of suspicion from Alya, and this girl could figure anything out. The two knew each other too well at this point after all those years fighting crime, side by side.

“Come on! Give me something! Is she a model too?”

“Nope,”

“Okay. Is she famous?”

“No, well…” Adrien mulled over the idea of leaving Alya a hint, and finally decided against it. “Kidding. No.”

She clicked her tongue, “No? Someone I know?”

“Hey guys,” Marinette huffed and wrapped her arm around Alya.

“Hey,” Adrien greeted back. He smiled at Alya, raising his eyebrows in a teasing manner – leaving the young journalist to think about that answer and whether or not he’s just messing around with her.

“Are you both okay?” Marinette said worried. She cocked her head towards Alya, “Aren’t you hungover?” She pointed out, looking at her friend from top to bottom. Her hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail and her eyes had dark circles under them.

“Yeah, but there was a fight, and I could not miss this.” Alya gestured towards the street vigorously. “I’ve got some great material for the blog. Where were you hiding?”

“Ah just over in the shop over there with a bunch of other people,” Marinette jutted behind her with her thumb.

“Glad you were safe,” Alya hugged Marinette.

“Can’t say the same to you.”

“And for him!” Alya gestured towards Adrien. “This guy was all up close and personal with the green lady. He’s the one who could have gotten hurt!”

Adrien shrugged, “It’s okay.”

“If it weren’t for him, the city wouldn’t be saved right now,” Marinette said.

“Either way, she could have punched him right in the cheek,”

Marinette giggled, “I guess you’re right.”

The crowd around the area dispersed as Sophie was taken away back to the bistro by her coworkers. Marinette watched as Sophie turned around to glance at them quickly, before reaching into her pocket and turning away.

Alya released an exaggerated yawn, “Well, I’m in the mood for a nap. Wanna head back Mari?”

Marinette promptly looked at Adrien, his hands stuffed into his pocket as he tried to ignore the cool breeze. He had plans for them and a small smile spread across his lips. She averted her eyes and Alya pulled on her arm for her answer.

“Uhm, no. I still have to go get those fabrics remember?”

Alya groaned, “Fine. How about you Agreste? Where you off to?”

“Home probably.”

Alya’s eyes flicked between the two, and she sighed dramatically. “Guess I’ll be going home alone. Alright, see you at home later Mari.” She hugged her friend, and then proceeded to hug Adrien. “Oh, and be a gentleman and walk her to the store.” Alya jerked her chin in Marinette’s direction.

Marinette’s cheeks flushed in embarrassment, her friend laughed and headed down the road waving good bye. The two walked off the road and onto the sidewalk.

“So,” Marinette finally said. “That worked out in our favour.”

Adrien chuckled and then realized, “Are you alright?” Adrien stopped and turned Marinette by the shoulders to look at her, carefully examining her features to make sure everything was flawless of any bruising or scars.

“I always am.” Marinette rested her hand over the one on her right shoulder. “But uh… my tights…” She stuck her leg out in front of her for Adrien to see the webbed up black tights. The rips running up her thighs and down her knees.

“Man, our first date was ruined. I’m so sorry, it was my fault.” Adrien felt horrible. He wanted this date to go smoothly. He wanted everything to go perfectly with Marinette because she deserved that and way more. He ran his fingers through his blond locks and watched her as she looked up from her legs.

“Your fault? How?”

“I gave the waitress my autograph. I mean she asked for it, she was a fan, but she was so clearly jealous of you. She was really mean to you,”

“Yeah, she was rude…” Marinette nodded. She smiled up at him, her ocean orbs bore into his own forest ones. “It’s okay. Brunch was still fun.”

“I know but…”

“Adrien, it’s okay.” She stepped closer and her voice dropped, “This is what we do. We fight crime together and then go about our days when we finish saving the city. Akumas and crime, it’s inevitable in our shoes – and if it wasn’t this date… maybe it would be another one.”

Adrien smirked, “Another date? I like where this is going my lady.”

Marinette gently pushed his chest, her cheeks flushing again, “Shut up chaton.”

He grabbed her hand and held it to his chest, his fingers lacing through hers, “Also,” he brought up his other hand in a fist, “Bien joué ma belle coccinelle.”

Marinette smiled, despite the pounding in her chest, and brought her free hand to hit her fist against his. “Thank you for saving me,”

“All in a day’s work,” A cat like grin spread across his face.

“Adrien, your Chat is showing.”

He looked back at her startled and reached up for his head, half expecting there to be cat ears. Marinette laughed and began to walk down the sidewalk again, pulling him by his jacket sleeve.

“You’re so mean,”

“Am I?” Marinette bit her lip, playfully smiling ahead. “So where are we off to now? Part two of our date,”

Adrien let his hands drop to his sides, and Marinette carefully laced her arm around his. He beamed warmly in her direction, “It’s still a secret, but we’re heading the right way.”

Marinette wore a blue scarf around her neck, overtop of a dark gray jacket. Her short brown dress danced around her legs in the wind with every step she took, but the ripped black tights made her legs a light pink colour, goosebumps clearly stating that she was cold.

“It’s sort of a two in one.”

“Ouh,” Marinette raised her eyebrows in excitement, “How long until we get there?”

“Not long,”

Marinette snorted at his vagueness. “I’ll take you somewhere warm, don’t worry.” Adrien said as he nodded his head towards her shivering legs.

“Thank you,”

“No problem,” Adrien said and brought his hand across his chest and held Marinette’s arm closer to him.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay on this chapter. I'm removing myself from Toronto's cold winter and heading down south for some nice Caribbean heat for the next week. 
> 
> Also, Merry Christmas or Happy Hanukkah, or whatever it is you celebrate! ^^  
> And Happy New Year! <3 I'm wishing you all a great 2017.  
> Thank you for reading my fanfic - this was something I really wanted to do in 2016 and I'm so glad I did it. You guys are fantastic and I appreciate ya'll.


	10. Heartbeat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm back! <3
> 
> Going from the Dominican Republic to Toronto was the hardest thing ever. One of the best trips I've ever gone on.  
> I finally read Rainbow Rowell's 'Carry On'. 100% recommend. I was really hoping to post over there but the wifi was unbearably slow. I'm sorry for that :(
> 
> Now, for the story:

***

The door buzzed and then chimed. It clicked and Adrien pulled the curved golden door handle for Marinette. She thanked him quietly, her teeth chattering every few syllables. “This wasn’t where I originally wanted to take you, but then again, nothing really went the way I wanted it today either,” he said leading the way down the red velvet carpet into a beautifully lit lobby. Marinette’s jaw dropped before she could reassure him. The whole area was extravagant. The chandeliers gave the room a warm glow and made the cream coloured walls stand out despite being a shade that typically goes unnoticeable. The gray tiles were spotless, and there were small seating areas; high, detailed lamps on wooden tables, next to soft charcoal couches.

Adrien greeted Simon, the man behind a high dark marble counter. He wore rounded glasses on his nose and smiled back, taping a pile of papers on his desk. There was a security guard on each side of the room, both stern looking but boredom undeniably clear in their eyes. Marinette glanced up at the high ceilings as she trailed behind. There was the one main crystal chandelier hanging from the center, but all around were little pot lights scattered across, almost like twinkling stars. There wasn’t a single dull thing to look at in this lobby.  

The blond lead Marinette to the mirrored elevators and stopped to wait for one to come down. She bumped into his back unknowingly and jumped back in surprise.

“I can’t believe you live here,” Marinette said in awe. Adrien shrugged and the elevator chimed opening. _Even the stupid elevator is luxurious_ Marinette thought as they stepped in. The buttons were all lit up in a soft light and when Adrien hit the 11, it changed to a soft blue. Marinette raised her eyebrows – she’s never seen anything like that before.

Marinette chewed on her thumb nervously; Adrien was taking her to his apartment. Nothing like _that_ is going to happen, she knew that, but she felt itchy just going to his apartment. The elevator rang again and the doors opened. There was a long hallway to the right, with scattered front doors visible. They stopped at the second one.

Adrien rummaged through his pocket for his keys. He opened the door, and held it open for Marinette. She crossed one arm over her chest. His apartment was warm. Adrien closed the door behind them and reached for the light switch in front of Marinette. The apartment was beautiful, of course. Marinette was still amazed with the whole building. His apartment was grand; the main foyer was simple and modern, and the kitchen at the back had marble counters that were accompanied with the finest and most expensive appliances. The ceilings were high and the windows reached all the way to the top displaying the city of Paris in all its night life glory.

Adrien tugged at Marinette’s jacket to help her slip out of it.

“You… You live here. This is incredible Adrien,” Marinette said.

He shrugged again, “This is what my father wanted. Honestly, I would be living with Nino if I could, but my father didn’t want me living ‘like commoners’,” Adrien made air quotations, signifying that those were his father’s words. Marinette slipped off her boots and placed them neatly on the mat.

“Well, living alone shouldn’t be all that bad,” Marinette followed Adrien down the hall, steading herself as she followed, her tights causing her to slip slightly with every step on the hardwood flooring. “You don’t have to worry about anyone catching you as Chat Noir when you come home after a fight. You have no idea how hard that is for me.”

“I was just thinking that the other day! I don’t know how you do it with Alya-” Adrien turned around. Marinette’s back arched as her feet failed to stay put, her arms flailing slightly attempting to balance herself again. Adrien reached around her and placed his hand on the small of her back. He started chuckling as she grabbed on to his nice navy shirt, sighing out in relief. Marinette felt his heartbeat under her fist. She breathed out a thank you, and he guided her to the couch that was facing the giant wall sized windows, a television was set up in front of it.

“You sit here. We need to get you out of those tights,” Adrien started walking and he stopped abruptly as he realized the words that had come out of his mouth. He felt his cheeks change shades and he looked back at Marinette – her face was also completely flushed. “Uh, I didn’t mean it that way…” he tried to say but he felt the heat prickle down his neck.

Marinette waved her hand in front of her crimson face and giggled quietly, “I know what you meant. Don’t worry!”

Adrien gulped, nodded and continued walking into the direction of his room. As he walked by his kitchen, he noticed Plagg lying next to cheese laughing at him. Adrien narrowed his eyes and wondered when he had flown over without him noticing.

Marinette looked down at her lap and let her fingers pick at the rips in her tights. Her cheeks were still on fire – she was in his apartment. She already had those inappropriate thoughts pass through her mind when they arrived, but now she felt mortified for even allowing herself to think of something like that. And now that Adrien accidentally addressed the thought, she felt incredibly imprudent. She pulled on the loose threads and stretched the runs higher up on her leg. “Those tights served you well Marinette,” Tikki said flying over her head.

Marinette glanced up at her kwami and smiled softly, “I know.” She reached up and brought Tikki down to her cheek, embracing her in a soft hug. Tikki hummed softly.

“You should rest up. Today’s fight was pretty intense. I’ll ask Adrien if he has cookies to give you.” Marinette said.

“He does!” Plagg yelled from the kitchen. Tikki perked up, gave Marinette a look before flying over to the little black cat. “Don’t eat all of them Tikki!” Marinette called out.

“These should do,” Adrien came back, sweatpants and a zip up hoodie draped over his arm. He had changed as well – he was wearing gray joggers that hung low around his waist and a black tight t-shirt that clung to his muscles. His shirt hiked up as he walked and his red boxers peaked over his waistband.

Marinette took the clothes off his arm carefully, and he handed her big woolly socks from his other hand, “Trust me. You won’t slip with these on.” Adrien laughed.

He pointed out the bathroom and Marinette went to go change. He went to his kitchen and opened the fridge – he wanted to make something for her to eat. Despite going out for brunch, the fight had done him in and his stomach was already growling a little. It was nearing five o’clock, and the autumn sun was already setting filling the room with warm orange rays. Adrien tapped his finger on the fridge handle, still indecisively looking. He heard giggling and looked behind the opened door. Tikki and Plagg were lying on the counter, both in their respective food comas, cheese and cookies surrounding both of them. Adrien let out a short chuckle and decided to close the fridge to make tea instead. He grabbed one of the scarce cookies lying on the counter and finished it in one bite.

Marinette shuffled back into the room; she was swimming in his clothes. Adrien covered his mouth to mask his blush. _She is so cute,_ he thought. She had rolled the sweatpants up around her ankles and had secured them as tight as she could at her hips. She placed her folded dress on the couch and waddled over to Adrien. She pulled the zipper up higher on the sweater and then changed her mind and brought it back down to where it was, showing off her pale collarbones.

A smile spread across his face and he started to laugh, “You can’t even walk! I’m sorry! I took whatever I thought would work best for you.”

“Ah, it’s okay! I don’t mind. I’m really warm now.”

“Good,” Adrien continued to smile at Marinette. Her dark hair was bunched up around the hood of the sweater. “Oh! Uhm, I’m making tea, if you want some. And some dinner if you’re hungry.”

“Tea sounds great. What kind do you have?”

Adrien opened a cupboard, “Not a lot. I have Earl Grey and Camomile.”

“One to wake you up and one to put you to sleep,” Marinette noticed. “I’ll have the Earl Grey. Too early to go to sleep.”

“It’s never too early to sleep,” Adrien said as he placed the requested teabag in the mug. He put the same in his own. Marinette leaned behind on the counter as he watched the steam from the kettle start to escape the small spout in swirling clouds. He poured the hot water and gave Marinette her mug. “Do you want anything in your tea?”

Marinette shook her head, “I like my tea black actually.”

Adrien raised his eyebrow, “No sugar? Oh wait… You are already sweet enough,” He smirked down at Marinette as he quoted himself from earlier that day.

She nearly chocked on her tea was that she was carefully sipping on to avoid burning her tongue. She placed the mug down as he continued laughing. “Chaton, I swear to God…” She poked his chest. “That was horribly cheesy and lame.”

“But you liked it,” Adrien flicked her nose and she scrunched it. It was an action that she would usually do to him.

“Well, I do like it even though you’re such a hopeless romantic,” Marinette rubbed her nose and tried to flick his nose back. He caught her wrist before she could and she reached up with her other hand. He stopped that one too and they started to laugh. Marinette struggled to free herself from his grip, but he was too strong. She was trying to play off and distract him from the things she had just said. It was on impulse. She didn’t think and the words came tumbling out of her lips. They wrestled and she managed to break one of her hands free, but Adrien caught it and laced his fingers with hers.

“So what if I’m a hopeless romantic? It brought us together.” Adrien said in a hushed tone.

Marinette bit her lip as she flushed. She stopped fighting back and Adrien’s smile disappeared. “Did I say something wrong?” He let go of her hands.

“No!” She grabbed his hands and intertwined their fingers again. “No. I was just surprised.”

Adrien’s gaze softened and he stepped closer. He rubbed his thumb along her knuckles. “You’re still the sweetest girl out there my lady.”

She snorted, “You’re not too bad either Minou.”

She was looking up at him, her delicate features melted every time he ran his thumb over her hands. She looked adorable in his oversized clothes. He was having such a great day with her – he wanted to spend every second he had with her.

He wanted to kiss the freckles that sprinkled over her nose and cheeks, the light birthmark on her collarbone and of course, her pink lips. He felt his pulse quicken as he inched his face closer to hers.

A ringing startled them apart.

The two swore heavily under their breaths, clutching their chests. Marinette pulled her phone out from her pocket. It was Alya.

“H-Hello?” Marinette stammered. Her heart was pounding; she still felt Adrien’s hands burning into hers and his breath still tickling her cheeks. Marinette knew what was going to happen. She was shaking as Adrien stepped away and went back to his fridge.

“You coming home for dinner? I have some juicy gossip for you,” Alya said.

“Oh, uhm no. I’m not. I’m going to my parents’ for dinner.” Marinette lied. This weekend was filled with excuses and lies towards her best friend. She felt terrible… She couldn’t do that to her, but her alter ego was at stake if she said anything.

“Aw. Damn Mari, I don’t know how long I can wait to tell you this juicy info,”

“You can wait a little longer. Is it good or bad?” Adrien pulled some butter, cheese, basil and tomatoes out of the fridge and Marinette raised her eyebrow.

“Er… for you, bad.”

“Then I don’t want to know what it is.”

“Like ever?” She could hear Alya’s worried pout.

“No. Just not right now. I’m…” Marinette took a deep breath to calm her nerves, “I’m just really happy right now.” Adrien turned around, locking his eyes with hers. He smiled tenderly.

“Fine. I’ll tell you later then. Don’t come back too late. Stay safe.”

“Love you,” Marinette said.

“Love you more.” Alya answered before hanging up. The room was quiet again and Marinette placed her phone on the counter. Nobody said anything. The kwamis were sleeping quietly on the counter by the fridge. Marinette watched Adrien from behind. His hair flopped mostly to one side, the golden strands shining with the setting sunlight that engulfed the apartment. His shoulder blades moved as he prepared the meal; the muscles contracted and flexed along with the slight actions. The black shirt didn’t leave much up to Marinette’s imagination, but then again neither did this leather suit outfit as Chat Noir.

“What are you making?” Marinette said quietly.

“A specialty,” He was placing buttered pieces of bread on the frying pan. He laid down the mozzarella cheese on the bread, followed by basil pieces and drizzled honey over the cheese.

“That… looks divine,” Marinette said excited. When she thought of grilled cheese, she thought of the good old North American way with cheddar cheese and ketchup. Grilled cheese wasn’t something she had often though and was excited for this. She pulled herself to sit on the counter and let her feet dangle over the side.

Adrien smiled and glanced at her from the corner of his eye. He returned his focus on the things in front of him. His mind was still whirling from being so close to her. Her hands were so tiny in his, but they were so warm. The way she looked up at him with half lidded eyes, the way her whole body leaned into him and how her rose lips parted. He wanted to touch and hold every part of her. He wanted to protect her again and again.

He was going to kiss her – he was finally going to kiss Marinette. Nothing was going to stop him and he had built up the courage to do so. He was longing for her.

The cheese was melting on the skillet and he flipped the sandwich. He wiped his hands on the dish towel nearby. He glanced behind him. Marinette smiled, her eyes were sparkling. Those blue eyes that were always watching him.

He really wanted to.

Adrien felt himself move back towards her. He was already reaching out for her and slipped his hands on either side of her face. His body was between her legs – she was almost his height sitting on the counter. Her lips were parted again in surprise and Adrien’s own hovered over them- their warm breaths filling in the gap. Adrien stroked his thumbs over her cheeks.

“Marinette…” Adrien whispered. Her eyes fluttered shut, her long eyelashes rested against her cheeks. He pressed their lips together. Marinette held onto his forearms and relaxed into him. His kisses were sweet and gentle and he held Marinette’s face with care.

After a moment, Adrien pulled away. Marinette’s eyes opened carefully; she was dazed. They stared at each other wordlessly, quiet pants directed to one another. Marinette reached up and cupped one of his cheeks as she leaned up to kiss him again. This kiss was different. They could taste the longing they had for each other. Adrien swiped his tongue on Marinette’s lower lip. Their lips moved together and Adrien pressed his body against hers. He slid his hands down to her back, arching her into him. Marinette had her fingers lost in his golden locks.

This is what is was like to kiss each other – pure bliss. The electricity coursed through their veins with every touch and kiss. They had wanted each other for as long as they could remember and this was beyond what they expected to happen.

They separated, their lips slightly swollen. Adrien leaned his forehead onto hers, their noses touching. They still had their arms around each other.

“Can you feel my heart beat?” Adrien pulled Marinette’s hand from around his neck and on his chest.

“Yes,” she said in a whisper.

“That’s what you do to me,” The drumming continued and Marinette took his hand and placed it over her own chest. It was beating as fast as his.

“Same,”

He pecked her lips carefully, and the smell of smoke filled the air. Adrien jumped back and swore. “The grilled cheese!” He pulled it off the skillet and on a plate– the one side completely charred. He turned the stove off.

Marinette plugged her nose, “Ew. The smell of smoke brings back not so fond memories from today.”

“I’m sorry,” Adrien said scratching the back of his head. “Just when I thought things were going well for us today…”

“Oh Minou,” she reached over and pulled by his shirt back to her. “Today was amazing. Even though nothing will ever be predictable between us, we will always have a good time together and I think that’s what makes it awesome.”

Adrien rested his hands on her thighs, “I guess you’re right. I had a lot of fun.”

“Where did you want to take me originally?”

“This cool bookstore,” Adrien said. Marinette cocked her head. “It’s a used bookstore but they have so many different things in there and this whole section for fashion, and a greenhouse in the back…” Adrien trailed off.

Marinette’s face brightened. “That sounds great! Will that be date number two?”

“Yeah.” Adrien smiled softly at her.

“So, I guess that means we’re a thing now?” Marinette laced her fingers with his again, feeling herself flush.

“My lady, we were always a thing.” Adrien’s iconic Chat smirk spread and Marinette couldn’t help but kiss it.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe. I love this one. They finally kiss! They are finally official!  
> Let me know what you guys think!
> 
> And Happy New Year my friends! Love you guys.
> 
> <3


	11. Lies

Adrien insisted on waking Marinette home from his place, but she told him not to worry. She changed back into her own clothes, chucking out the ripped beloved tights. She left the clothes that she borrowed in a neat folded pile on the counter in his bathroom before transforming as Ladybug. Adrien’s face was as red as her suit when she came sauntering out.

Adrien opened the window for her and she climbed up. It was late at night, the lights were all off in his apartment and her dark curvy silhouette was cast upon the hardwood as the moonlight shone behind her – nothing new to him, but this time, he reached out and pulled her down by the wrist, placing a sweet kiss on her lips.

It wasn’t until she was out of view from his place that she hid behind a chimney and placed her fingertips over her still tingling lips. She felt giddy – if only her fifteen year old self could see her now. If only she could go back in time and give herself a hug for holding on to this stupid boy for so long because every second with him now was worth the long wait.

She couldn’t wait to tell Alya.

_Wait,_ Marinette thought, _I can’t… I can’t tell her a single thing…_

Marinette stopped and looked down at the road. She couldn’t tell Alya anything, and that killed her inside. How could she forget so soon after making a big fuss about it all weekend?

“You finally kiss the boy of your dreams and it makes you go stupid,” Marinette mumbled to herself before carrying on with her trek home. “You finally kiss the boy of your dreams and you can’t tell your best friend. You can’t tell anyone.” Marinette hated herself right now.

Finally, Marinette landed in the alleyway next to her own apartment and detransformed. When she got to her apartment, it was dark and not a trace of Alya anywhere. She was probably sleeping already. She had an early class tomorrow; they both did.

Marinette got ready for bed and stared at herself long and hard in the bathroom mirror. Her lips were slightly red, but so were her cheeks. This boy was going to be the end of her, she knew it. She sighed; she didn’t like keeping secrets from her best friend. Alya always told her everything, but Marinette had always been hiding behind something. It’s not like she wanted to, she had to. She was Ladybug and that’s part of her duty.

Marinette quietly left the bathroom. She closed her room door slowly to avoid aking thud, not wanting to wake up Alya.

“You’re back late..."

Marinette startled and turned around. Alya was sitting on her bed, legs crossed. The room was dark, but Marinette knew there was an unimpressed look across her friend’s face.  

Marinette’s eyes darted around the room and found Tikki nestled in her closet under a pile of clothes. She glanced back at Alya’s dark figure on her bed and rubbed her arm, “I’m sorry Alya. You should be going back to bed. You have to wake up early tomorrow.”

Alya scoffed, “Cheng, you forget how many all-nighters I’ve pulled. Sit down,”

Marinette scowled and shuffled to her bed. She plopped next to the brunette, shaking the whole bed in the process. “Can we talk about this tomorrow?”

“No. I need to talk to you right now,”

“You always need to talk to me _right now_.” Marinette groaned. She just wanted to avoid confrontation at all costs. She knew she could spill her guts any second now about what she had been up to. It was probably written all over her face in thick black marker; if the lights were on, Alya would be able to read the guilt. She wanted to just come clean. She wanted to scream that she had made out with Adrien Agreste. Alya would be so happy for her.

“It’s important. If you had come home sooner, we wouldn’t be here right now.”

“Well, I had to sketch and get stuff,”

“Speaking of which, where is this fabric that you keep talking about?”

Marinette stopped. _God, why am I so stupid?_  “I, uh, left it at the studio on campus… for tomorrow.”

Alya frowned and simply said, “Huh,” before shrugging it off. “Anyway, I’ve got great footage from the fight today. That akuma was crazy.”

“You can say that again,” Marinette murmured to herself.

“I want you to check out my blog post tomorrow,” Alya demanded. “But this isn’t what I’m here for,”

Marinette let out a heavy sigh and fell back on her bed, “Hurry up before I fall asleep.”

Alya hesitated and cleared her throat. Marinette propped herself on her elbows and watched her friend bring her knee under her chin and fiddle with the hem of her woolly sock. “Don’t let this to upset you too much. I just felt like I needed to tell you. You have a right to know.”

Marinette arched her brow, “Alya, you’re making me nervous. What is this about?”

“Well, today, just before you joined up with me and Adrien, we were talking…” Marinette stopped breathing for a second and prayed that she wasn’t going to say what she thought she was. Alya sighed, “I’m just gonna get straight to it. I know you’re not over Adrien, but the guy was on a date with someone today. I don’t know who, he won’t say, but I’m sure she’s some gross fashion model who wears an abundance of makeup and laughs at jokes way too hard.”

Alya turned around to look at Marinette. The raven haired girl didn’t know how to react – she wanted to laugh. Alya was making it so dramatic – well it would be for her too if she wasn’t the one Adrien was seeing, making the whole scenario too comical for her.

“Oh and I’m so sorry for making Adrien walk with you before. I sort of panicked. I thought maybe it was a smart move to get you guys together alone, but... Oh shit… You didn’t see _her,_ did you?” Alya digressed.

Marinette stared blankly in front of her, not wanting to show Alya any trace of her emotions – she was too easy to read.  

“Mari?” Alya said softly. She was genuinely worried about her. “Mari, I will find all the info I need on this dumb girl so we can make fun of her together, I promise.”

“I didn’t see her and it’s… It’s okay Alya. Really. There’s no need for all that,” Marinette laid back down again and draped her arm over her face in attempt to hide in.

“Oh Mari. Please don’t be upset. I just thought… you should know. Maybe it won’t work out – these things never work out.” Alya rambled again. She felt bad, really bad, and Marinette felt just as horrible – she was making her friend worry for absolutely nothing.

Marinette knew how stupid this whole situation was – it could be _so easy_ to just tell her the truth, sort of. She would just have to remove all the details of her and Adrien as Chat Noir and Ladybug and getting to really know each other that way over the years, and that would leave her with an almost unbelievable story that her and Adrien basically started to go out of the blue. It would still be easy… just not possible.

Alya rubbed Marinette’s knee and repeated reassuring things to her, “Look, I noticed how you two were comfortable the other night, and I’m sorry that he led you on that way. I will personally go over there and kick his ass.”

“Alya…” Marinette warned. “I will get Nino involved.”

“But Mari! He shouldn’t have done that!”

“He didn’t really lead me on. Nothing happened.”

“Well, he made you happy. You were blushing and smiling a lot over dinner.”

Marinette rubbed her face and groaned. This was so frustrating for her. He _was_ making her happy that night, but for different reasons – the right reasons! Alya was sitting here, soothing her and being the best friend that she could have ever asked for, and Marinette couldn’t even reassure her.

What’s another lie going to do?

Marinette sat up and rested her head on Alya’s shoulder, who wrapped her arms around her. “Thank you for telling me, and worrying about me. I really appreciate it Alya. I just want to sleep right now. And please, don’t do any sort of research. If he’s happy, I’m happy.”

“But, are you really happy Mari?”

Marinette’s heart broke right then – not because of the news, like Alya thought, but because her friend was so good to her, and she was being a horrible friend back. Alya didn’t deserve this. All Alya does is care about Marinette – that’s all she ever did.

Marinette bit her lip and nodded, “Always.”

Alya sighed. “Aright.”

Marinette hugged her friend, “Alya, I think I just need to sleep it off. I’m really tired.”

“Of course. You’ve been working hard all day.”

Marinette gulped, “Y-Yeah.”

Alya started to get up, when Marinette’s phone chimed on the bed side table. The screen lit up the room, casting a shadow on half of Alya’s worried features. She reached out to pass it over to Marinette. She quickly read the screen.

“A text message from Adrien?”

_Fuck._  

“Let- Let me see that,” Marinette pulled the phone from her fingers. Adrien had finally gotten her number yesterday after their patrol. Her fingers were shaking as she drew the pattern on her screen to unlock it.

Alya narrowed her eyes. ”Marinette, it’s super late.”

_Did you make it home alright?_ Adrien had texted. “It’s okay. He was just making sure I got home.”

Alya stood up and crossed her arms, “Why would Adrien text you this late to make sure you’re okay? Marinette, how is this _not_ leading you on?”

“Because it’s not! We can be just friends.”

“That makes no sense! None! Marinette! Don’t you see?” Alya was visibly upset now, waving her hands as she spoke. Marinette glanced down in her lap at the now dark phone screen.

“Alya, it’s okay.”

“No, it’s not! You’ve been after this guy since we were fifteen! Your heart has been broken many times because of him. When we graduated, you barely saw him after that and I know that you were upset because of that.” Alya tucked her wild wavy hair behind her ears. “And I also know you still wear that shirt because his signature is on it.” She pointed at the t-shirt Marinette was wearing – the ones with all the notes and signatures from their last day at Collège Françoise Dupont. The one that Adrien recognized when he was Chat Noir.

“It’s fine,” Marinette said quietly. What was she supposed to say? Up until a few days ago, she was right. Alya was always right.

Alya groaned, “You’re impossible! Good night!” She stormed out of the room, closing the door behind her. Marinette could hear Alya close her own room door as it echoed in the empty hallway.

Marinette climbed into her bed and buried herself in her blankets that still smelled like Adrien. Her phone chimed again. It was Alya; _I still love you._

_I love you too. Thank you._

How was she going to get herself out of this one?

***

The next day, the two girls were very quiet when preparing their breakfast. Alya settled only on a cup of coffee, and Marinette ate yogurt with granola. Normally they would go back to their usual gossip and bantering after something like this, but the way Alya was staring into her coffee cup made Marinette feel sheepish. She was right. Adrien had hurt her, but to be fair, he didn’t know he was.

Marinette glanced down at the shirt again, placing her fingertips where Adrien’s messy cursive signature was.

They got ready for their day in complete silence as well. Adrien was sending Marinette texts, which she decided not to answer. Marinette rummaged through her disastrously untidy closet and found high waisted blue jeans and a black and white stripped peter pan collared shirt. She shrugged on her everyday beige jacket over the outfit and wrapped a rose scarf around her neck. She slipped on her dark chocolate oxfords and tapped her toes on the ground one at a time to make sure they were on properly. Her hair was pulled up in a high messy bun and she decided on only mascara and blush – she liked putting on makeup, but not when she was in a rush to leave. Tikki tucked herself in one of the big baggy jacket pockets with a thick cotton glove and hummed to herself. Finally, Marinette grabbed her black strap backpack and keys before following Alya out the door, and locking it.

Alya was always the first one out of the apartment in some sort of comfortable and casual attire. Today, her hair was up in a bun like Marinette’s and she already had a pencil through it. She had curly baby hairs framing her face.

“I’m sorry,” Marinette said before they split ways at the métro.  

Alya turned around, the wind blowing the small auburn hairs out of her face. “It’s fine Mari. I just want you to really think about this. Please. I don’t want you to get upset over this boy again.”

Marinette nodded and Alya smiled slightly, “I’ll see you later.” She turned around and walked down the street to her bus stop. Marinette bit her lower lip slightly and pulled out her phone to find another new text from Adrien. Her fingers hovered over the screen before she decided to put it away and step down the stairs to the métro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ew school is starting up again for me. :(  
> I'm changing the chapter release day to Thursdays so that they won't be rushed and bad :) Thank you for understanding.
> 
> But I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. It's not so fluffy this time around, I apologize. I need to get some angst and plot in there.   
> Next time! There will be fluff tho!


	12. Phones

Marinette ran up the stairs to the métro and pulled out her phone from her bag. The reception was back. She bit her lip and unlocked her phone. The twenty minute ride had let her think – she instantly regretted her decision to not text Adrien back when she scanned over his messages in the shaking subway cart. She just needed some time to process the things that Alya said to her the night before. She already hated getting into arguments with her friend, and was dying to Alya the whole truth, but she knew she wouldn’t. She couldn’t.

Marinette looked around her before starting to walk in the direction of her campus. She began typing a message for Adrien, her fingers feverishly moving across the screen. Her words her jumbled on the screen as she typed whatever came to her mind. Her spelling was so atrocious that not even her phone could auto-correct the mess of mistakes. Marinette frowned and sighed. A text would not suffice. She was being selfish and was well aware of it. She stopped mid-sentence, and hit the call button instead.

“Marinette!” Adrien exclaimed, picking up after a few rings.

“Adrien,” Marinette said, a small smile spreading across her face. His voice was enough to melt her heart and worries away. She was thinking all night about Alya and him, and what to do. Tikki worriedly watched the two girls that morning in silence as well. She knew that Marinette was already having a hard time digesting all this. Marinette rubbed her cheek. “I am so sorry for not answering your texts.”

Adrien laugh rang in her ears, “It’s alright,” He said quietly.

“No. It’s really not. I made you worry.”

“Only a little,” he tried to say jokingly.

“I’m sorry…” Marinette stopped in her tracks and looked down at her shoes.

“It’s okay. Just…” he paused, gathering his thoughts for a second. The silent static prickled in Marinette’s ear. She waited for him to answer and grew nervous. He sighed, “Please don’t do it again. I thought I really messed things up. I know these past few days have been intense for us…”

The girl nodded even though he couldn’t see her. She felt her chest swell. Adrien was always thinking about her. “I promise I won’t do that ever again. I’m sorry,” she apologized once more. “And I can guarantee to you, that you’ve done nothing wrong.” When the words left her mouth, she knew that was the truth. Adrien did nothing wrong. Marinette recognized he never did anything, she even told him that the other night. How was he supposed to know what was going through her mind?

“Thank you,” Adrien said sincerely. She could almost hear his soft smile through the phone.

Marinette covered her face with her free hand. She felt a lump jump to her throat. She didn’t want to cry, but the realization of how good he was to her made her feel horrible. “I’ll make it up to you Adrien.” Her voice shook.

“Hey… Marinette. Are you okay?”

“Yup!” her voice squeaked as she nodded again. She took a deep breath, “Uhm, don’t worry, please. We can meet up later if you want.”

“Of course. I just have a photoshoot and an interview for my father’s friend’s magazine, so that will take up the whole day.”

“It’s okay. I’ve got some school assignments.” Marinette wondered if she’d be able to get through them.

“All right. Well, I’ve got to go my lady.”

Marinette swallowed and blinked her tears furiously away. “Okay. Me too,”

“I know you’re upset Marinette. You can’t lie to me.”

“Adrien, I’ll be okay. I can explain later.”

“You sure?”

“Mmhmm,”

“Okay,” He paused. “I’ll see you later then.”

Marinette smiled. “For sure,”

“I’ll be thinking about you princess.” Adrien said. Marinette giggled and felt the lump in her throat go away. Adrien made things melt away. Adrien was exceptional.

“I’ll be thinking of you… my prince.” Marinette smirked and giggled as she heard Adrien react to the nickname. She could feel the heat radiating off his face through the phone.

“I’m hanging up now.” Adrien managed to say.

“Bye!” Marinette slightly sang and the line died.

Marinette dropped her phone back in her bag, and Tikki popped her head out of the pocket. “Good job Marinette.”

“This doesn’t resolve everything, but…”

“It’s a step in the right direction.” Tikki finished her sentence.

“Yes,” Marinette gently patted Tikki’s head. She felt a little better. She wiped away a stray tear that hung in the corner of her right eye. She had to do something special for Adrien, and she knew exactly what to do that would make him happy.

***

Adrien ran his fingers through his thick blond hair as he stared at the black phone screen. His cheeks were still burning – why was she like this? Such a flirt and a tease. She was upset about something, that was for sure, but she still made him flush. The car halted in front of a dark copper bricked building. Adrien thanked his driver, the Gorilla, before climbing out the car and up the stairs. He had such a busy day ahead of him.

Adrien modelled several different outfits for the interview – from a classic navy suit with a pink paisley tie to a wool black turtleneck and brown khakis. His hair was slicked back with a light face of makeup. His features already radiant enough without the extra touch ups; makeup artists always expressed their love for his indulgent features.

He posed on a high bar stool, his black sleeves rolled up his muscular arm messily, and he smiled a cheeky lopsided grin to the camera - the same smile that he always gives to it.

They finally changed the set into two plush red seats against a white backdrop for the interview. Adrien laughed politely to all the stupid jokes and answered the questions with ease, some of the same set questions he’s answered for years.

Plagg slept in his dressing room as always, and by the evening, Adrien was exhausted. His head hurt from his hair being slicked back, but the hairspray and wax was solid on his hair and would only come out with a nice hot shower.

He shrugged on his jacket over his shoulders, a grumbling Plagg flew into his pocket. Adrien pulled his phone out – no messages. He decided to call Marinette but it goes straight to voicemail. _Huh,_ he thought, _her phone must be off._

The Gorilla picked him up and dropped him off outside his apartment. He didn’t mind having a chauffeur, but his car sat in the garage under his apartment waiting to be used. He loved driving when he could though. He went through the elegant lobby to the elevators, to his place. He stood in the dark apartment for a few seconds before deciding to call Plagg out to transform.

“Shit. Not even the miraculous could get rid of this hairstyle…” Adrien realized as he passed by a mirror. His cat ears were poking through his flattened locks. His clawed fingers tried to pull apart the hairs but only made them stick out in even weirder places. He mumbled pushing them back into place before jumping out the same big window that Ladybug had.

He wasn’t sure where Marinette could be but she shouldn’t be far. He wanted to surprise her. He leapt from rooftop to rooftop with his silver shining baton that gleamed when the streetlight would reflect off of it. The sky was particularly dark that night – thick gray clouds covered the moon and stars. He jumped and lodged his weapon between the bricks by Marinette’s apartment window. He perched on it and peered into the dim room. He swung himself over to the little balcony by the kitchen – it was also still dark.

Adrien then decided to check around her school’s campus, where she was not. He slumped down and dangled his feet over the side of a building. He tapped his fingers against the side, contemplating where she might be. He wasn’t worried… yet. But he believed in her promise and knew that she was not in any kind of danger – otherwise she would be calling him already.

There was one place left for him to look. As he approached the bakery, the smell of bread filled his nose; the smell was everywhere on the street - sometimes it was pastries, the sweet dough odor would linger on the street and by their old high school for days afterwards. Marinette always smelled like fresh bread and lavender laundry detergent when they were in high school, and although she no longer lived at home, it was as though the smell of bread has forever infused in her hair.

The light in Marinette’s old room was on. Her smirked. “Found you,” Sure enough, there Marinette laid on the green yoga mat in her old room. Her hands rested on her stomach and Tikki was lying in her sprawled out hair. She started at the blank ceiling.

Marinette had a tendency of returning to her parents’ house, to her room when she need to think or talk to Tikki. She didn’t really know how she got to her parents’ house, but after her class ended, she was already heading in this direction. She just really needed to get things off her chest and this was the only place she could really do it with no disturbances.

Suddenly, a small knock came from the trap door over Marinette’s old bed, and she nearly went flying out of her own skin. Her heartbeat pounded against her ribcage and she shakily went up the ladder to open the door. There stood the handsome blond and leather clad hero, his green eyes staring down at her. Marinette was on the verge of scolding him for startling her when she noticed his styled hair.

“Well, well. Nice hair.” Marinette let Adrien in. Her right hand was clutching her chest, trying to ease her surprise.

“Thank you.” He jumped down with a careful thud. “I’m glad I found you.”

“I’m surprised you found me,”

“You’re a little too predictable. Wasn’t that hard.” He nodded his head in the direction of Marinette’s bag “Your phone is off?”

“Oh yeah!” She knocked her head lightly with her palm, “I forgot to turn it back on after class.”

They sat on the bed. Marinette reached up to poke Chat’s head and the hair was stiff as a rock. “Jeez, what did they do?”

“God, I have no idea. I thought it would go away after I transformed.” Adrien tried to run his finger through the locks, but they held their place. They chuckled, and Marinette tucked her own hair behind her ear.

“Minou,” she began. “I’m so sorry again.”

“It’s okay.” Adrien nudged her with his shoulder. “I already told you it was.”

“I know. I know. But… I just felt horrible about it.” Marinette stared at her hands in her lap. Tikki came flying up and rested on her knee. “Alya and I got into a fight yesterday.”

“Oh shit. I’m sorry Marinette,”

“Don’t be.” Marinette sighed and explained to him the situation. He frowned feeling instantly bad for egging Alya on with the idea as well. “Adrien, this is in no way your fault. Alya is failing to see your side of things. She will naturally take my side on this and is blaming you for my unhappiness when I brought it upon myself. I even told you that.”

“And it’s not even like we can tell her that you’re the one I’m seeing.”

Marinette shook her head, her dark hair falling behind her shoulders. “How can we explain how close we got if in her eyes we never really talked to each other?”

“Right…”

Marinette sighed and stood up, “Like I’ve said, we’ll figure it out.” Tikki swirled up in the air and settled back on the green yoga mat.

“You always save the day my lady,” Chat leaned back on his hands and smirked up at her from his spot.

Marinette rolled her eyes and placed a hand on her hip. “At least I try to.”

“Have you ever failed?”

“Well, I would have barely made it through without your help.”

“But, you’ve never failed.” He arched an eyebrow.

“Okay whatever.” She kicked his foot with hers and he chuckled.

He studied from top to bottom. She looked so elegant in just her striped black and white collared shirt and jeans. He tugged at the hem of her shirt, pulling her closer to him. “I modelled a black turtleneck today, but I’m sure it would’ve looked better on you.” He ran his clawed fingers on each side of her waist.

“I highly doubt that,”

“Wanna bet? I have one that you can try on,”

“It’ll be too big,” Marinette tried to pull away from him, and Chat pulled her down in his lap. She yelped and he chuckled nuzzling his face in the crook of her neck.

“You’ll be even cuter than you already are.”

Marinette covered her face in embarrassment, “Shut up.”

“You can’t make me,” Adrien wrapped his arms around her waist.

“I know one way,” Marinette said before sliding her fingers under his chin, angling his face towards hers. She let her lips linger over his and his eyes slowly closed as he felt her small puffs on his mouth. She kissed him before her mind fried in anticipation – there was something electric every time their mouths locked together in a passionate kiss. Sparks would already be flying even before they knew what was happening and drew them together.

They pulled apart, and Adrien watched Marinette’s thick lashes flutter open. She was lost under his touch, her sky orbs searched his face and she bit her lip. The skin under her freckles was pink and she was absent mindedly stroking her thumb on his cheek.

“Well, that’s one affective way to shut me up,” he finally said.

Marinette nodded, “So,” she began, “Uhm, I wanted to make it up to you for today. It’s probably a dumb idea…”

“What is it?”

“I, uhm, wanted to go back to your apartment and make you dinner…”

Adrien chuckled, “I love that idea.”

Marinette straightened up in his arms, “Really?”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I?”

Marinette pulled herself off of him and grinned at him, bringing him to his feet as well. “Let’s go now! I’m sure you’ve had a busy day.”

They decided it was a bad idea if Marinette just vanished from her old room without saying goodbye to her parents this early on in the evening. He originally wanted to meet her parents as himself but Marinette shook her hands in front of her face – her parents and Alya talked regularly. She met up with the black cat in the park next to her home instead.

“Alright, let’s go,” Marinette said, opening her pocket to help Tikki out.

“No,” Adrien wrapped his arm around her waist, “I’ve got a better idea.”

“Chat, I’ll have you know that I can carry myself across the city.”

“Please?” Chat bumped his head gently against hers.

Marinette smiled softly and bumped her head back, “Fine.”

Adrien as Chat pulled out his baton and shot them in the sky. Marinette hung to his side, his arm wrapped around her small body, holding her close to him. He landed skillfully on a rooftop and slipped his free arm under her legs, hoisting her up to his chest. He made a cocky comment on his “natural strength” and Marinette rolled her eyes, but he was in fact, undeniably strong. He was able to jump from building to building with her in his arms like it was nothing. Well, he made it seem like it was nothing. His muscles barely flexed when he moved.

She couldn’t remember a time where Chat carried her like this in the past. He held her so close against his chest, and her arms around his neck held on just as tight. She noticed when she was Ladybug, that when he jumped with a little more effort, he made a small face of discomfort that vanished quickly and it was odd for her to see it up close.

With his golden locks out of his face, his strong jawline was completely visible. It would tense up when he landed from high jumps and hung loose when he ran. Marinette leaned over and kissed it.

Adrien nearly tumbled over the side of a rooftop and stopped. He frowned in her direction and she emitted a small giggle from her lips. He kissed her nose in return before continuing on with his route.

Although Marinette liked his hair all slicked back, nothing could compare to his wild mane. It matched his alter ego completely, so carefree and untamed. He was who he really wanted to be as Chat Noir, and Marinette loved that since they revealed themselves, she had a better understanding of who Adrien was as a person. All the pieces had clicked together and created this wonderful masterpiece that never failed to surprise her.

The hero halted and brought Marinette’s legs back down. He pulled his rod out again and shot them up in the air once again. They rocketed through the sky and Chat twirled his baton with his free hand over their heads. He brought them over to a balcony.

“Stay,” Chat instructed. He extended his baton to the open window and somersaulted in.

”Show off,” Marinette mumbled to herself. A green light flashed lit up the night momentarily. The door by the balcony opened, and Adrien stood there.

Marinette smiled softly, “Thank you,” she entered and she instantly felt the warmth from the apartment bite at her cold cheeks. They were in his room – a white room with a big blue duvet covered bed in the middle. He had a few clothes scattered on the ground, as one would. The room had two French doors as the entrance from the hallway and in front of it was the bathroom.

“You go shower, I’ll start dinner. I can figure out where everything is.”

“Alright,” Adrien kissed her head. “You are so lucky I went grocery shopping this weekend.”

Marinette started to pull off her oxfords to avoid walking around the apartment with them on. She watched Adrien walk to the bathroom and flick the lights on. He pulled his shirt over his head, unintentionally revealing his bare back to Marinette before closing the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey!  
> I hope you enjoyed the new part!   
> A little Marichat up in here.
> 
> Thanks for reading everyone! <3 I appreciate your comments and feedback!


	13. Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... I have sinned. Oh God...

***

Marinette insisted on doing the dishes despite Adrien’s protests. She had prepared him a wonderful warm meal and he disliked the fact that she was going to be in his own kitchen for this long. She ignored his tugs continued scrubbing the pans in the sink. He attempted to grab the dish towel nearby to at least be able to help and dry the dishes, but Marinette swatted him away with her wet hands; droplets landing on his olive green shirt and forearms. She grabbed the dish towel from him and hung it back up. He hugged her from behind and mumbled sweet nothings in her ear, trying to coo her away from the chores. She giggled and shrugged him off of her back.

“Kitty, it’s alright. I don’t mind.”

Adrien sighed and stuck his hands in his pocket. He knew how Marinette could get when she had her mind set on something, which was most evident when she was Ladybug. “Well. I mind…”

“Don’t.” She smiled at him softly. “Why don’t you go do something? I’ll come join you when I’m done.”

“Fine,” he mumbled.

He wandered away from the kitchen and into the study that was attached to his living room with a nice open wide arch that swirled together at the top. He had his desk pushed up against the wall, with his laptop, papers and other little knick-knacks spread across the top. He had a sleek black console piano in the corner at the back of the room. He flicked on the tall lamp that stood next to it.

A smirk spread across his lips, and he knew exactly what would carry Marinette away from her task. He settled on the small bench in front of the keyboard. It creaked beneath him as he shifted into a comfortable position, placing his toes near the foot petals. His hands hovered over the black and white keys for a second before deciding on a piece to play. The room was still and quiet – peaceful even. The apartment had always been a mediocre place for Adrien since it was merely another bought thing from his father to show his “love”, as well as an insult to his friends. Adrien was well aware that his father meant well for him to gain independence by living alone, but living alone was, well… lonely. Adrien always wanted to live with Nino and have some real good laughs, but they mostly spent time at Nino’s place if they decided to stay in instead of going out. That’s why Adrien had been accepting Alya’s requests to interview Chat Noir and spent a considerable amount of time at their residence as his alter ego. He wanted to get out of his empty shell apartment.

However, since Marinette had stepped foot in his home, there was a new surprising pleasant glow and Adrien felt more at ease and settled in the comfort of his own home already.

He gently placed his fingers down and began playing a soft tune. He wanted to fill the space with a calm and loving tune – he wanted to show his appreciation for her. He knew the song by heart, his fingers barely touching the notes to evoke the soft sound that was swirling in the air. His foot pressed down on the petal when needed to be and his hands danced across the keys effortlessly. He was already losing himself to the melody.

Marinette could barely breathe as she listened to the familiar song. She stood under the grand arch way watching Adrien from across the room, already drawn away from the kitchen. His back was turned away from her but his movements coursed through his whole body, his shoulders moving just as much as his hands were. The song was sending chills down her back. She felt her heart melt remembering the film that the tune was originally from; he was performing the lovers’ theme just for her.

The notes grew louder as the song called to move from piano to forte. Adrien added more emphasize to the notes he was hitting, his fingers no longer gracefully skimming across the keys as they were before. The ring on his finger gleamed slightly in the light.

He could hear Marinette walk across the room and join him next to the piano. He quickly glanced up at her; her grin was radiant and her cheeks were flushed pink with excitement.

He moved his concentration back to his gestures and his hair slipped in front of his forehead. He grew more passionate as the song neared its peak – the impressive piano riff. Marinette’s eyes followed his hands across the monochromatic keys, anticipating the fast movements up the piano for the big musical moment, but instead, Adrien changed it and twinkled up the keys slowly transitioning into another song. Adrien wanted to keep the soft atmosphere that he created.

Marinette gasped at the amazing turn and settled into the space on the bench next to Adrien. The transition was done so smoothly and Marinette was losing herself in the song just as Adrien was. He smiled, knowing full well his plan had worked, and oddly enough, grew nervous playing now that she was sitting right there. Marinette was enjoying every second of his performance. His hands moved down the keyboard in front of her abdomen. His hands flexed with every motion from his fingers. Adrien closed his eyes for a few seconds, truly feeling the music that flowed through him.

The notes felt like they were jumping out of the piano and twirling around them and throughout the room. The tender dim lighting from the lamp next to them seemed to grow brighter as more sounds swayed around the room. Adrien began to whistle along with the intro of the song.

“If I sing, will you sing with me?” he whispered.

Marinette lost in his playing, nodded. She looked up from the tiles to Adrien’s sparkling emerald eyes. He blinked at her slowly before pulling his own gaze away back to his hands and glittered the keys downwards.

“City of stars,” he sang, “Are you shining just for me?” His voice was low. He sang each word effortlessly, almost lazily, barely moving his jaw – but every lyric was still understandable and enticing. “City of stars; There’s so much that I can’t see. Who know? I felt it from the first embrace I shared with you.”

“That now, our dreams may finally come true,” Marinette began singing. “City of stars; just one thing everybody wants.” They were immersed in the song, the soft piano playing had soothed their minds from the stresses of their day. Marinette continued with her verse, singing with the same breathy voice she had the first time she sang for Adrien. Her voice was like honey, especially soothing when she hit the higher notes. “It’s love. Yes, all we’re looking for is love from someone else,”

“A rush,” Adrien sang after.

“A glance,”

“A touch,”

“A dance,”

They sang the next verses together, their voices mixed together and created a wonderful resonance that echoed along with the piano brilliantly in the room. Marinette smiled at Adrien’s profile and knocked his shoulder gently with hers. He grinned, still staring at his hands. He was so happy. Their duet was pure and revealed their passion with every word they sang.

Adrien began to unwind the song and repeated the first verse; “City of stars; Are you shining just for me? City of stars,”

“You never shined so brightly…” Marinette finished the song with a delicate vibrato as Adrien played the final notes softly. The room was quiet again but the magic of the notes still swirled around in the air. The two stared at the piano, the electricity of the song shook through their limbs and reverberated to their pounding hearts.

Adrien drew in a shaky breath and glanced over slowly to the small girl next to him. She was breathing gently, her hand over her chest. She met his eyes and her soul seemed to be visibly clear in her irises – she was radiant. He tried to pour the same sort of vulnerability to her, he waited this long to feel this immensely strong connection with this girl, and it was finally clicking together. After years of longing for her, she was right here.

Adrien carefully brought his hand to her cheek, caressing the creamy skin. She leaned her face into his touch and closed her eyes. Her dark hair fell behind her shoulder as she moved. She was so beautiful.

He connected their lips together. Her soft touch made him shudder as she reached up to hold his hand against her cheek. Her fingers carefully pressed against the back of his hand as they deepened the kiss slowly; Adrien moved his mouth with hers. He was afraid that she might slip away from his fingertips and pulled her close to him with his other hand. He swiped his tongue against her lips and she complied, opening her mouth; he gently caressed her tongue. Adrien loved the feeling of her, she was so delicate and even the way she kissed him as so careful. Marinette was cautious, she always had been but that didn’t mean she didn’t trust Adrien. She had since the day she met him – it was just the danger that surrounded them in this city, but here he was, holding her and everything felt okay.

The electricity that surged through them during the song felt like it was exploding out of them with every passionate kiss. The sparks filled the room and twinkled like a cosmic outburst. Adrien kissed along her jaw and moved down her neck, his arms wrapping around her. He brushed his lips tenderly on the nape of her neck, feeling the sparks arise back in the pit of his stomach. Marinette tilted her head back and Adrien nipped at the pale skin, leaving behind dark wet marks. Marinette’s breath hitched as she felt Adrien’s tongue brush the spot below her earlobe.

He brought his lips back to hers in a new heated kiss. Marinette pushed her fingers in his golden hair, bringing her face closer to his. Adrien felt his heart start to pound, as she pressed against him. He suddenly pulled away. Marinette’s eyes fluttered and she locked her eyes with his. Her mouth was pursed open as she panted slightly; a light shade of red dusted over her cheeks.

“Marinette,” Adrien whispered. He nudged her nose with his. He felt a desire ignite in his chest. She leaned back into him and kissed him passionately. It was heated and they were both trying to fill the void that they let build up over the years.

They were completely crazy about one another. This yearning that they let pent up inside was finally pouring out – the cosmic outburst they had created was coming together in one unified universe – forming moons, planets, stars, galaxies. They were each other’s whole new worlds. They were destined to be together from the start – the fate in the constellations aligned perfectly so.

Adrien pulled Marinette to her feet, breaking the kiss once again. He held her hand as he guided her out of the study. He picked her up, arms wrapped around her waist. Marinette held his head and kissed every spot on his face. She moved down his jaw as he brought her to his room. He laid her down gently on his bed and crawled on top of her. Adrien began kissing her neck and jaw again, his hands slipped up and down on her sides, pulling up her shirt a tad, revealing her bare stomach. Marinette let out a small gasp as his warm hands moved up her shirt. Their hearts were pounding together and Adrien was sure his face was red.

The room was dark – the night sky had cleared and the light from outside trickled into the room from the glass doors. Marinette had balled up some of Adrien’s shirt under her fist on his chest. It was all too much for her – Adrien Agreste, this man she had known for years, turned out to be her partner in crime, and she had fallen in love with both his personas – he was right on top of her, kissing her, making her feel marvellous – it was just the two of them in this new universe. Adrien backed away, his eyes half lidded – he was panting. He pulled his shirt over his head, resulting in the duo flushing.

Marinette sat up, pushing Adrien back; unlike him, her hands were cold – they were cold all the time. His body was small yet broad. He was fit and toned, and when he moved, his muscles flexed remarkably. He was very statuesque. Marinette reached behind her neck and undid the top button to her shirt before pulling upwards. Adrien’s hands followed the fabric moving up her sides and helped her out of it.

Adrien drank in her features. She was slim and although she looked fragile most of the time as herself, she was toned. The muscles that she achieved fighting crime as Ladybug were faintly visible. She wore a wine coloured lace bra, and she was forever thankful that she decided on this undergarment since that morning she had no idea she would end up in that position.

Adrien latched his mouth back to her neck, another gasp escaping from Marinette as they fell back on the mattress. Their bodies rubbed against one another. It was an exhilarating feeling like no other – to have someone so close. Adrien’s mildly tanned skin was noticeably darker than Marinette’s. She seemed to glisten under to him and it was absolutely ravishing for him. Marinette traced her fingers down his back, his shoulder blades moving as he held himself over her.

He left small bite marks below her collarbone, and a small moan fell from her lips. Adrien felt the sound hit him right in the heart and below. He pulled away.

He stared down at her, “Marinette… What do you… think?” he said quietly.

Marinette smiled, “I think… it’s about time…” Her cheeks were pink and her chest heaved up and down as she panted.

“Are you sure?” He didn’t want to force her into anything after the day she’s had. “It’s… not too soon?”

Marinette bit her lip and thought about for a second. “It’s… It’s been five years.”

“This isn’t too fast for you, is it?”

“Is it for you?” She asked.

Adrien shook his head, “No… it would be if I didn’t know you, but I know you so well my lady…” he trailed off.

Marinette gave him a soft smile, “If you’re ready, than I am.”

Adrien smiled in return. He leaned over and nudged her nose with his – starting to believe that this would be their thing. He drew in an unsteady breath to somewhat calm his beating heart. He pulled Marinette’s arms away from her chest and pinning them by her head before leaning down to kiss her again. Marinette’s eyes fluttered shut as the kiss deepened. Their mouths moved together and the passion was slowly building up again. He licked her lower lip and gradually moved back down her neck to her chest again.

Both Marinette and Adrien had obviously kissed people prior to this, but those kisses were completely meaningless – either from dares or in bars, nothing major. The two also have kissed in the past, but nothing could compare to the moment they were currently in. It was odd how the current between the two had never ceased – the trail of stars only following them from the study.

The space around them erupted with new galaxies as they kissed and they danced around them like they were the center of it all.

Adrien snuck his hands behind Marinette’s back to fiddle with the clasp of her bra. She leaned up a little and left kisses on his shoulder. It unhooked and he slipped it down her shoulders carefully. Her blue eyes watched him cautiously and she bit her lip nervously. Adrien discarded the bra and he reached up, brushing his thumb on her lower lip to pull it out from her teeth before placing another firm kiss on them.

His hand moved up to cup one of her breasts. She gasped in his mouth at the touch, and he smirked a little to himself. He massaged it and let his fingers pass over her nipple. He shifted, kissing his way down and enveloped her other one in his mouth. He flicked and sucked it with his tongue and tweaked the other one with his calloused fingers. Adrien could feel Marinette’s pounding heart under his caresses. He liked what he was doing to her and liked every part of her. She was everything to him – she was stunning. The way her ravenous hair was sprawled out on the light blue duvet and how her freckles were dusted over her shoulders. Adrien was sure he was ready for this. He wanted her, longed for her in every way possible over the years. She was there, enjoying all single one of his touches and he was relishing having her with him.

Marinette let out another small moan from her shaking lips. She felt a sort of embarrassment creep up. Adrien kissed and nipped his way down her smooth stomach. He glanced up and locked eyes with Marinette.

He hid his own shyness and let his Chat Noir confidence help him. He wanted to show her that he could do anything to make her happy. He undid the buttons and zipper to her dark jeans, and pulled them down. He tossed them aside and took in the girl lying in front of him.

“Adrien,” Marinette whispered. He felt his heart jump out of his chest. She moved her hands over her body seductively, alluring Adrien’s eyes to follow them. She stopped just over her underwear, and he climbed over her; “You’re such a tease m’lady,” he nearly growled.

Marinette giggled and pressed her lips on his. She felt her heart beat at her risqué move, but it had worked and something in Adrien awakened. He rubbed himself on her, pulling her thigh up along his hip. She felt him harden against her and he rubbed against her again. Marinette held back another moan but as Adrien moved to kiss the spot under her earlobe once more, however she couldn’t help but let it out. Adrien still nuzzled in her neck as he mumbled; “I love hearing you.”

Marinette moaned again as an answer. She felt Adrien smirk on her neck. That silly sly smirk that he always had pasted on his face as Chat Noir. The smirk that would creep into her fantasies. She rolled her hips against him and Adrien let out a surprised sound. He crashed his lips back on hers and moved with her. Marinette’s fingers moved down his torso and stopped at the waistband of his pants. She yanked on them and Adrien moved out of the way to pull them off. He wore blue boxers that accentuated his behind and Marinette bit her lip watching his back muscles move as he bent over to pull his feet away from the holes of his pants. He had deep dimples at the bottom of his lean back.

He turned around and grinned, settling himself between her legs and hooked his fingers in her black panties. He glanced up and Marinette nodded. He pulled the last garment away and began leaving a trail of kisses on the inside of her thighs. He licked and sucked the sensitive skin, leaving small red marks behind. Marinette began to whimper, her breathing growing shallow. He made his way to her core and kissed just above it. She let out a needy moan. She quietly begged him to do something and Adrien complied, having teased her enough and moved his tongue up her slit in one slow motion.

He watched her, nervousness resided at the back of his mind. He wanted to perform masterfully, despite his inexperience.

She was already wet from prior actions and from anticipation. Marinette withered under Adrien’s touch. She felt herself dissolve in his touch as he tasted and kissed her. His tongue lapped over her and he hummed, swallowing her sweetness. She cried out louder with every graze of his tongue. The sounds she was making made Adrien’s head spin – she was adoring his caresses, and his confidence built up more and more.

She sputtered out his name and the sound went directly to his crotch and it twitched in his boxers. Adrien began rubbing her clit in circles with his thumb, and Marinette arched her back. Her vision blurred as the excitement coiled inside her. Her hips bucked and began moving along with his motions.

He sucked her clit slightly before returning to lick up Marinette’s fluids. Marinette’s chest heaved as she felt herself seconds of reaching her peak. Adrien pulled away and let his fingers slip inside her, still keeping a steady pace circling her pearl. Marinette cried out and he began pumping in and out of her. The girl began gasping as he continued his fast motions. Adrien groaned watching the sight in front of him, making the tightness in his briefs almost unbearable. “God, you’re so hot Marinette.”

She called out his name one final time before she hit her sweet release. She closed her eyes feeling the ecstasy wash over her body. Adrien finished her off before climbing back over her, licking his lips. He wiped his fingers on the duvet and leaned to kiss Marinette again. She was shaking like a leaf, unable to comprehend what had just happened. She let her hands move all over his body, feeling ever curve of his fine figure.

 Her fingers lingered by his waistband. Just like Adrien, she had little experience, but she knew the basics. She felt her cheeks burn at the thought of Adrien completely naked – as if his current position in nothing in his briefs wasn’t already enough.

Adrien inhaled sharply as she dipped her fingers below for a mischievous second. Adrien pulled away as he watched her dangerously close to his throbbing member. His chest rose and fell quickly, and he looked back up at her. His emerald eyes were pleading. She felt like her chest might shatter - he was incredibly handsome.

Marinette hesitated, pushing away any anxious thoughts she could have had, and gently took him over his garment. Adrien groaned and her heart jumped to her throat. It was the most attractive sound he has ever made – and Marinette had a never ending list of all the times he made an attractive sound.

She began to stroke him, the fabric adding a painful barrier from any skin contact. Adrien let his head drop slightly, his hair tickling Marinette’s forehead. He was heavily panting now, feeling a warmth blossom under his ribs.

“Oh please, Marinette…” Adrien locked his eyes with hers once more - those same pleading ones, his jaw hung loose.

Her face burned, and she pulled down his last bit of clothing, exposing himself to her. She took a moment to recollect herself before wrapping her fingers around his larger girth to carry on. The skin was hot and smooth and Marinette slowly quickened her strokes. Adrien let out a growl of relief and smashed his mouth on hers. Marinette tasted herself on his tongue. He was hungry and it was such a turn on, as she felt herself rile up again. He pressed his erection even more into her hand and she moved with more buoyancy. She grazed her thumb over the head, smearing the small white beads that had leaked out. Adrien jerked into her touch, and Marinette whimpered in his mouth, her pleasure building up in between her legs again. He drew her lower lip in his teeth before pulling away.

Adrien wrapped his shaking hand over Marinette’s to slow her gestures. They stared at each other, lust and love clouded over their eyes. Adrien placed a chaste kiss on Marinette’s lips and stood up to remove his underwear completely. He opened the drawer by his bed and pulled out a foiled square.

Marinette arched her brow, “H-Have you always had that there?” She whispered embarrassed. She didn’t know his sex history, but she’s pretty sure if he had accomplished anything, he would have no less tried to make her jealous as their superhero identities before any of this had happened. She started to sit up and bit her lip. Either way, she was unsure of what the reason was.

Adrien jumped at her slightly hurt gaze and sat down by her. “No! It’s nothing like that.” Adrien trailed off and looked at the wrapper. “Nino gave me a bunch before we went to a bar one night. He thought I might get lucky or something, but I’ve never used them.”

“Until now,” She pointed out.

He reached up and stroked his thumb on her cheek, “I would have told you if I had done anything.”

Marinette turned her head and kissed his thumb. He was right – he wasn’t the type to go forth with all this and not tell her a thing.

She closed her eyes and a smile spread across her lips.  Adrien leaned forward and kissed it, pushing her back on the mattress. Their tongues danced together in their mouths and Adrien moved his hand over her indulgent frame, massaging one of her breast again. She hummed in his mouth and rolled her hips. Her body grazed Adrien’s erection and he let in a sharp intake.

He kissed down her neck and sucked just above her collarbone. He drew away and ripped wrapper open with his teeth. He rolled the condom on and positioned himself by Marinette’s entrance. He crawled down to press his lips on hers. Their hearts were beating frantically, their breaths intermixing in the small space between them.

He slipped his member through her wet folds and shivered in pleasure.

Adrien pushed inside her slowly. Marinette let out a loud moan and her chest heaved. Her eyes fluttered shut, her long lashes rested against her rose cheeks. She felt a bit of a pain, but she ignored it, the pleasure she felt surpassed the sting. Adrien held her thighs by his hips and his head fell back as her warm walls clutched around him. He paused, waiting for the two of them to steady their nerves and to get comfortable with the feeling.

Marinette swallowed, and placed her hand over Adrien’s on her leg. He shifted and pulled out carefully before pushing back in. After a few pumps, he found a steady rhythm, and the stars in their world tickled their skin. Marinette moved her hips along with his and Adrien moaned deeply, digging his nails into her porcelain flesh.

They both felt a fire burning in their lower stomachs. Adrien’s name started to tumble out from Marinette’s lips repeatedly with her mewls as she melted under him. He peppered kisses on her chest – she was finally his and he was hers. Adrien laced their fingers together and held them over Marinette’s head. Her breasts bounced as Adrien rocked into her. She wrapped her legs around his lean body, allowing the blond to go deeper.

“You are stunning,” Adrien breathed. Marinette managed a starry smile and her eyes sparkled. His tousled hair flopped over his forehead and he grinned.

Adrien gave a hard push and hit Marinette in her sweet spot. She moaned, her head flying back and she arched her back into him. She squeezed his hands and huffed. He mumbled Marinette’s name as he continued to hit her in the right place. He picked up the pace and the two choked out cries. They felt the burning coil up deep in their insides. The friction of Marinette’s wet tightness against Adrien’s long member caused him to shake as he felt himself about to reach his climax.

He latched his mouth to her available neck, his tongue tracing along her jaw. She whimpered at the soft feeling and felt another rush of exhilaration form in the pit of her belly and her eyes rolled back and shut. Her senses were hyper aware of everything that Adrien was doing, and she felt the pleasure grow.

“I… Adrien, I’m-“ she stuttered. Her tiny frame quivered as he continued to thrust into her. An eruption of joy and delight washed over Marinette, sending chills down her arms. Her heart smashed against her ribs as she lost all sense in her limbs. Her nails dug at the back of his hands as she stiffened under him and she moaned out his hero name. She panted heavily, slightly choking on the spit in her mouth.

Adrien’s eyes widened at the sight of the girl unravelling in front of him – her opened mouth and pink cheeks were intoxicating to look at. When she called out his other name, it was enough for him to reach his peak. He gave one more hard thrust; the stupor burst over him and he let out a final groan. His body tensed as he felt himself spasm inside of Marinette’s wetness. His vision went hazy and he let his head drop, his blond hairs sticking to his damp forehead.

Adrien kissed Marinette sweetly, carefully pulling out of her. He peeled the protection off and knotted it before throwing it out in the bin. His legs felt detached from him as he moved. He glanced at Marinette. She was smiling and was clearly fighting sleep.

She laid on the bed feeling over the moon. The whole night had been amazing. He was outstanding. Adrien climbed back and pulled the duvet cover down. He beckoned Marinette to come join him under the sheets. They were still getting over their high and moved slowly. He whispered gentle things to her, warning her to be careful to not fall over.

She tucked herself under with him and rested her head on his chest. He kissed it and brushed her dark hairs away from her neck. Marinette drew lazy circles on his bare chest as she inhaled his scent – it was soapy with a hint of sweat from their little workout. Their breathing had finally settled.

 “That was amazing,” Marinette finally spoke. “You were amazing.”

Adrien chuckled, “So were you. You never fail to take my breath away.”

She sighed happily. She loved the feeling of his naked warm skin against hers – it was comforting. Adrien smiled, embracing the small girl in his arms.

They could no longer imagine their worlds without one another.

The sparks that had turned into galaxies dimmed down and trickled away into the air like pixie dust. A single star shined above their heads – they had become one.

They were destined to be together from the start – the fate in the constellations aligned perfectly so.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... This happened. I wrote this. I am sorry but also not sorry.  
> This was the hardest thing I've ever written - I didn't want to mess it up. I took me forever to write too. I've also never written anything like this, so please, take it easy on me. >.<
> 
> I am also completely obsessed with La La Land. If you haven't seen it yet, I HIGHLY recommend you do. I left the theatre speechless. I nearly cried in the middle of it because of how beautiful the film was; I was so overwhelmed by how breathtaking and mesmerizing every scene was (I've also always been a huge old Hollywood cinema geek, so there's that too lol). 
> 
> La La Land AU anyone?
> 
> But anyway, here are the songs for those who don't know;  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cOzbqConkkU (Mia and Sebastian's Theme)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GTWqwSNQCcg (City of Stars)


	14. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for 7000+ hits! ^^ <3

Adrien brushed the dark hairs off Marinette’s forehead as he gazed down at her peaceful expression. She was breathing softly by his side, still tucked under his comforter. He could not believe what had just happened. For almost more than half a decade, their lives have been intertwined together, one way or another. Adrien was sure that this was it – that this long awaited relationship would be the end of their painful past and the start of something new. He didn’t need anyone else to make him happy – he had himself and Marinette to bring joy in his life.

His lady had been an incredible lover – the electricity still surged in the air from time to time. They fell asleep after their intimate bond – Adrien waking up first and watching the young girl sleep by his side.

He watched her delicate chest rise and fall under the sheets, her soft collarbones moved with her body. There were a couple red marks along the side of her neck and one on her freckled shoulder.

Marinette stirred and her nose scrunched as she twisted to lean more into his touch. She sighed happily. Adrien felt his heart disintegrate and an enormous grin exploded on his face.

He kissed her head carefully and she groaned, her eyes fluttering opened. “What time is it?” she mumbled, her mind obviously elsewhere.

“10:30 ish,” Adrien said reading the clock that shone at his bedside.

Marinette huffed and rolled into his chest, nuzzling his skin. “I don’t want to leave…”

“Then don’t. Stay with me,” Adrien murmured into her hair. She smelt like sweet bread.

“I can’t. Alya will be worried.”

“Just go home early in the morning.” Adrien held her tighter against him. He did not want her warmth to leave his side. They were finally together – he didn’t want her to go so soon.

Marinette shifted and brought her face up to his and kissed his chin, “You know I can’t do that Chaton.”

“But… Buggaboo…”

Marinette pushed him away at arm’s length, “Okay, no.” They laughed and Adrien pulled her back in by her wrist, smiling down at her.

Marinette had to admit, the bed was incredibly comfortable and toasty, and there lying by her side was her silly blond haired partner  – she didn’t want to leave yet, but for the sake of everything that is waiting for her outside this apartment, she had to leave.

His skin was hot and smooth on hers and she let her fingers trail along his muscular chest, outlining the small crease that formed in the middle. Marinette pressed her lips carefully on the flesh, not wanting to forget this moment.

She pulled away and slipped out of the bed, Adrien hands trailing along her body as she moved away. She recovered her clothes that were scattered around on the floor. Adrien lifted his head and watched the girl from behind as she bent over to pick up her underwear. She slightly glanced over her shoulder, eyeing him as he smirked.

She felt herself blush and slipped on the black fabric. She found her bra and clipped it back on, still facing away from Adrien.

“Tonight was fantastic… by the way…” Adrien finally said in a hush tone.

Marinette nodded, smiling in his direction. His arm was resting behind his head, his hair tousled up in the air, and he grinned back at her. This felt like a movie – it did not feel real.

But it was.

She walked around the bed to his side, his eyes never drifting away from her. She pulled her pants back on and gathered her shirt in her arms before stopping.

Adrien was still lovingly watching her – and she lived for it, but her embarrassment crept up her cheeks and she picked up his boxers on the ground and threw them at him. “Stop staring.” She mumbled.

Adrien chuckled and swung his legs over the side of his bed to slip on the briefs. “You can’t make me. You’re purr-fect.” He walked to her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and she laughed, trying to pat his arms.

“No, kitten! That was horrible!”

“You always say that, but I know you love them.”

Marinette reached up and scratch his head as he nuzzled the crook her neck. “Don’t go.” He said again.

“I have to but I promise I’ll see you tomorrow. Patrol night?”

Adrien perked up, “Of course.” He pulled away and she slipped her shirt on as she walked to the bathroom.

When she returned back to the room, Adrien was pulling his shirt over his head, and the kwamis flew back into the room, not saying a single word. He helped Marinette pull on her jacket and she kicked on her shoes.

She transformed into Ladybug in front of him, the pink flash of light illuminated the room, and Adrien watched her, proud that she was his.

He opened the door to the little balcony in his room and Marinette as Ladybug hopped up on the railings.

“Wait,” Adrien held her wrist. He walked away into his closet and came back holding a black garment. He handed it to Marinette and she looked at him confused, unfolding it in front of her. It was a turtleneck.

“This is the one I was telling you about. The one I thought you would look good in.” Adrien scratched the back of his neck, his cheeks slightly tinted by the thought of the petite girl wearing his clothes again.

“Thank you,” Marinette smiled holding the fabric close to her chest.

“It, uh… It will also help covering the uh…” Adrien gestured to his neck. Marinette’s hand flew up to hers and she flushed.

“Are they bad?”

“A little bit…”

“Adrien!”

He laughed. She was so cute scrambling down to look at her reflection in the window. She turned around frowning and shoved his shoulder. He caught her hand and smirked. _That stupid smile…_

“I’ll, uh, text you when I get back this time.” Ladybug said rubbing her arm.

“Okay,” Adrien kissed the top of her head.

Marinette pulled his face down to hers and placed her lips firmly on his, as if to confirm this night – to seal it to make it forever.

She arrived at her apartment building, she dropped into a nearby alley way to transform. When she stepped into her home, the place was dark – Alya’s room door was closed and the lights were shut. She didn’t wait up this time, and why should she?

Marinette got ready for bed and carefully walked into her room, flopping down on her bed. She pulled Adrien’s sweater in her arms and curled herself up with it, smelling the familiar scent of shampoo and leather.

Tikki laid on her pillow by her head, and the two fell asleep.

***

The métro shook from side to side as it zoomed through its underground tunnels. Adrien sat in the seat next to the door and Nino stood in front of him, holding onto the silver pole for balance.  Adrien chuckled as Nino sang the lyrics to his song out, unaware that he was a little too loud.

Nino frowned at his phone before placing one side of his headphone behind his ear, the music faintly pouring out of the speakers. “Man, Alya has been super down. She doesn’t even try to argue with me for anything. It’s weird and I don’t like it.”

“They’re still fighting huh.” Adrien remarked, leaning forward placing his elbows on his knees.

“Who?” Nino asked. The métro slowed down and pulled into a station. “Okay, let’s see how far I can go this time.” The doors rung opened and Nino booked it along the outside of the carts. Adrien smirked, waiting for his friend. The voice called out the closing doors and Nino jumped back in the subway cart. He laughed as he walked back to Adrien from the back of the wagon.

It was a silly game that they did to pass time on their travels and was most definitely Nino’s idea; when the subway stopped, one would run as far as they could along the side of the carts and hurdle back in before the doors closed. Since the subway was one long cart, there was no worrying about being separated. *

“You didn’t make it very far,” Adrien pointed out.

“Yeah, there were people in the way. I didn’t want to kill them,”

“Sure Nino. There’s hardly anyone on the subways right now.”

“Shut up.”

Adrien laughed. When he was with Nino, they did stupid things all the time and he never cared for his reputation as a model when they hung out.

“So wait, who’s fighting?” Nino asked again.

“Marinette and Alya…?” Adrien cocked his head to the side. He was sure Alya would talk to Nino about this.

Nino raised his eyebrow, “What? Still? I thought they were over it.”

Adrien shrugged and chuckled. “Dude, you’ve been with Alya for how many years and you are still so bad at reading women.”

Nino snorted, “Says the one who got hot tips from anime.”

“Hey! Dude!” The blond boy shoved his friend, who snickered pushing him back in his seat.

“I am forever thankful that you told me that hilarious secret.”

“Only because I was drunk. Stupid.”

The double doors slid opened and Nino sprinted down the platform. The doors chimed and closed. Nino took longer to return to their spot. This activity was pointless, but it is something that they found very amusing together. He pushed his headphones down around his neck and kicked Adrien’s leather boot with his white and black Adidas.

“Speaking of women, Alya said she found you on a date with some girl. Thanks for telling me.”

Adrien felt the colour drain from his face, and he slowly looked up at his friend who had his eyes narrowed – he had mastered the same teasing look that Alya would give.

Adrien laughed uncomfortably, trying to shake it off. “Nah, it’s nothing.”

“No. You’re telling me about this girl. You’ve been single since we met. Hell man, I don’t even know if you’ve ever hooked up with a chick.”

Adrien stood up as the train pulled into the new station. He ignored Nino as he took his turn running along the side. He skidded back into the subway and his blond hair flopped back over his head. He panted and disregarded the looks from other passengers.

“Bro, come on please.”

Adrien approached a now seated Nino. “Fine.” He settled in the spot next to the darker boy. “We went out for brunch. She looked great – she wore this nice dress.”

“Alright Adrien!” Nino moved his hand and the two high fived. Nino smiled at his friend, urging him to go on. Adrien hesitated with what else to say.

“Uh, there was an akuma attack, right. Like in the bistro that we were at.” Adrien continued.

“Oh shit, true. I forgot about that. That’s how you ran into Alya.”

Adrien nodded, “Yeah.” He paused and the subway halted again, but neither of them hopped off to play the game. “Uhm, Nino. You’re not going to tell Alya any of this though?”

“And add fire to the flame? No way. Sure, Alya is my girlfriend, but you’re my friend and I have to support you too.”

The two clasped their hands together in a quick agreement. They were constantly very loyal to one another and that’s why they got along so well.

“So, the akuma,” Nino continued the conversation, “Did you face that green lady head on to protect your girl or… were you just being stupid in that footage that Alya recorded?”

“No,” Adrien snorted. If only Nino knew that he kicked these villain’s asses on a regular basis. “I guess I was trying to protect my lady.”

“And to save the city.”

“Oh of course,” They laughed. The voice over the speakers called out their stop, and the duo stood up to stand by the door.

“Modeling just wasn’t good enough for you Agreste – you had to be a hero too.” Nino teased.

Adrien smirked and ran his fingers through his hair, “Nah. Let’s save that for the real superheroes.”

“That’s something you should’ve told yourself before walking through that fog.” The doors chimed opened the boys walked out.

When they emerged out of the station, the sky was cloudy and the pavement was wet. The air was cold as it should be after a downpour, and Adrien buttoned his jacket up. Nino pulled his hood over his cap hat and stuffed his hands in his deep jacket pockets. Nino led the way to his favourite shop, jumping down the curb to cross the street.

“But anyway, you had to show off and protect this girl. What was this amazing girl’s name?”

“Not important.”

Nino stopped in his tracks and Adrien stumbled by his side. “Sorry? Is she famous? She’s totally famous.”

“No, she-,“ Adrien sighed. “Sure.”

Nino jaw dropped, “Bro, no fucking way. Who?!”

Adrien raised his shoulders and turned around to start walking again. Nino lingered behind before running to catch up, “Adrien, you’re crazy.”

“I guess.”

“Well, I’m happy for you man. It kinda sucks that Marinette and Alya are fighting because of this, but this is some good news either way.”

“Thanks man.”

The two young men walked around a slow couple walking, and Nino directed them around a corner onto another street. Adrien held his collar tighter around his neck as a chilling wind blew right through them.

“So, tell me about her.” Nino asked.

Adrien hesitated but he knew that Nino would persist until he gave him some sort of answer. “She’s… she’s great. Things feel like they are finally falling into place. She rushed over from her place that morning and bro, I felt so bad. It seemed like she had run her way over.”

Nino nodded, enjoying himself. He had never seen his friend like this – he was rather secretive when it came to things. He would mention girls that he admired but he never was big on expressing his romantic feelings. Adrien was oddly vulnerable and Nino wanted to tease him, but he sought to find more information on this girl.

“The waitress was kind of rude to her for no reason - she was super sweet the whole time.” Adrien slowly remembered the events despite them only happening recently. He smiled remembering the way she looked up at him from the menu through her long black eyelashes. “She talks a lot too and our conversations are never boring,” Adrien rambled happily. He was ecstatic to talk about his date even just a little. “She’s totally cool too. She helped fighting off the akuma.”

“So, she’s just as crazy as you.” Nino said as they approached their destination. The signs were illuminated with bright vintage neon colours and the protruding vinyl on the side of the building flashed different patterns. Nino pulled the door and held it opened.

“No, she’s just fearless. I felt bad because she was so cold. Her tights were all ripped up. They were Marinette’s favourite too. But God, she still looked incredible.”

“Excuse me?” Nino stayed planted.

“What?” Adrien walked into the store confused. After a moment, he followed him into the heated building.

Nino pulled his hood off and approached Adrien in a small hunch.“ What did you say?”

“That she looked good?”

“No, before that.”

“Honestly, I don’t remember. I was rambling.”

“Yeah no shit. You were on a date with Marinette?”

Adrien felt his heart jump to his chest and all feeling leaving his body. “Uhm, no…”

“Well, that’s what you said dude.”

A slew of swears fell from Adrien’s mouth as he pushed passed Nino and out the door again. He ran his fingers through his hair – he was so damn happy to just talk about the date he let himself slip without realizing.

 _How could I be so stupid?_ Adrien thought. He looked both up and down the street, unsure of what to do next.

“Way to go,” Plagg mumbled in his jacket.

“Shut it.” Adrien hissed.

Nino called after him, exiting the store. “Adrien. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t tell anyone. Just forget I said anything.” Adrien turned around to face him. “Please.”

“I guess I could, but this is a pretty big thing.”

“Yeah. I know. We’re still sorting things out.”

“You know this fight between Marinette and Alya…” Nino trailed off.

“I’m aware.” Adrien groaned. “You weren’t supposed to know. No one was supposed to know.”

“That’s impossible. We were eventually going to figure it out.”

“Dude, you gotta promise me you won’t tell Alya.” Adrien grabbed Nino by the shoulders.

Nino frowned. He hesitated – this was a big deal. The whole fight between the two girls was because of this. He sighed, “I won’t. I already told you I wouldn’t before but you have to promise me you guys will sort this shit out.”

Adrien nodded and gave his friend’s shoulders a squeeze, “I will. Thank you.”

“I don’t know how you two finally got together without us knowing,” Nino gestured to Adrien and an imaginary Marinette, “but it’s about damn time.”

Adrien chuckled and the two headed back into the store.

***

Marinette tugged Adrien’s sweater over her head before leaving her room. It was obviously too big for her, but she didn’t care – as long as those dumb marks on her neck were hidden. As well as being able to have Adrien’s smell linger around her – it was in no means something odd for her, it was the most comforting thing as she went about making her lunch. She had a late afternoon class that day.

Alya sat on the couch in their little living area, typing away furiously on the laptop that rested on her crossed legs. She paused to watch Marinette pull food out of the fridge.

“Cute outfit,” she said.

Marinette whipped around, her friend speaking to her for the first time that day. “Thanks.” She smoothed out the garment on her belly. Her friend nodded in return before returning to her typing.

Marinette bit her lip. Alya was really upset, and she wasn’t sure how to fix this.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I am 100% that subway carts are not like this in France. However, they're like that in Toronto and I witnessed these two guys doing that activity just this week. I was totally inspired and couldn't help writing it.
> 
> But yeah. Suffered a little bit of a writer's block here, but I'm happy with how things turned out :) What will happen??
> 
> Also, thank you to everyone who leaves me comments. I love reading them and they make me so happy to see that you guys are enjoying my story. You guys are great. :D <3


	15. Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello angst.

Adrien’s phone chimed and vibrated. He picked it up from the table and read Nino’s reply to his text. _So did you kiss Marinette yet? ;)_

Adrien rolled his eyes. He ruffled through the papers sprawled on the wooden dining room table in his father’s mansion. He was signing yet another contract for a collaboration photoshoot. His father was working with the company specialising in these new designer shoes that were swooping the nation for their “originality”, but Adrien was sure they looked like any other pair of brown leather shoes.

He texted Nino back; _Dude._

Nino answered almost instantly; Adrien barely put his phone down. He read the text, and laughed at his friend’s complaint. Nino had been pestering about the details for days and was still in disbelief. Adrien messed up by accidentally telling him, but he had no intentions of telling him anything else.

Adrien had yet to tell Marinette that Nino knew about their relationship, but he was a little fearful of what might happen. He was going to tell her everything! He wasn’t going to keep another secret. He was just waiting for the right time but he couldn’t wait any longer and was going to do it as soon as possible.

He signed his name at the bottom of three more pages before gathering them in a neat pile and tapping them against the table. He pushed himself out of his seat, the sound echoed in the large and empty dining room. He walked to his father’s office. He knocked on his door, unsure if his father was present. There was no answer so he turned the handle.

When he walked into the room, he nearly jumped back. His father sat at his desk, his head rested in his arms. He was asleep. Adrien uncomfortably stood at the door. He and his father never had much of a relationship, and it was next to non-existent since he graduated high school. It was a strictly business kind of relationship, and he had given up trying to build any sort of bond after he realized his mother wasn’t coming back.

He hesitantly placed the papers at the corner of his desk and started to leave the room. He glanced back to his father. He moved to the desk and walked around, placing his father’s jacket that was resting on the back on the chair on his shoulders. He took the glasses that seemed to have been thrown on the desk, closed them and placed them neatly in front of his head.

Adrien awkwardly rested his hand on his father’s back in an attempt to be affectionate before shaking his head and leaving the office, shutting the door behind him.

The house was empty, as per usual. Nathalie once tried to convince his father to get a pet to keep him company, but Gabriel merely scoffed at the idea and Adrien laughed at the idea; how could his father take care of a pet if he struggled at parenting.

Everything about his relationship with his father was rocky.

He started to head up the stairs looking for Nathalie. He hated calling for her in the house – he hated calling for anyone. He would rather go see them personally. He didn’t like how his voice resonated against the walls; it reminded him of his loneliness. Even now, it made Adrien cringe at the very thought of an echo.

He found her in walking down the hallway, a beige folder under her right arm.

“Nat,” he said looking down at her. He was significantly taller than her and his father.

“Adrien. Did you finish signing those papers?”

“Yeah. I put them in my father’s office, but he was, erm, sleeping.”

Natalie sighed and readjusted her glasses. “Your father has been working a lot lately.”

Adrien nodded, “That’s a little worrying…”

“It’s alright. It’s just for the big fashion show in Milan next week. He’ll be fine after that.”

Adrien stared at Nathalie blankly, “Milan?”

She gave him an annoyed and concerned look, “Yes. You were supposed to go with him.”

A lightbulb went off in his head. He was only half listening to Nathalie when she was telling him about this – his mind was… elsewhere. “It’s next week? I thought it was later.”

Now Nathalie was visibly aggravated as she opened the folder in front of her eyes. She pulled out a paper and handed it to him. “Your schedule for the next week.” It was completely full. “Next time, pay attention. Your father would not have been happy if you missed the preparations. Your first fitting is tomorrow at 7am.” She pointed at the top of the page.

Adrien scanned down the page. He forgot he was going with his father, and frankly, he did not have much interest in the fashion show they were giving over there. It’s not like he was going there to be a model either; though his father was tempted to put him in the show, but Gabriel wanted to have his son as a decoration by his side.

He had been doing this for Gabriel for years. Gabriel loved to show off his son; placing him in extravagant fashion shows and complexly difficult photoshoots. Adrien was a smart guy, he breezed through all his subjects in school and he caught on quickly in the fashion industry, making him incredibly pleasant to work with.

He also knew how to work the media, but his appearance in Milan would only cause a ruckus in Pairs when he returned. Most journalists and fans would gather near his apartment for a bit until they grew bored and found another topic to obsess over. But when they were there, Adrien would answer questions to the best of his abilities, or he was annoyingly vague with his responses – the kind that would make anyone dissatisfied, but of course, he would seal it all together with a dazzling camera ready smile, and most people would melt and let it go.

“You’re particularly lucky that it was me who reminded you. Your father would have been very displeased; he’s under a lot of stress.” Nathalie closed the folder.

Adrien nodded, and crossed his arms. His forearms flexed tensely. It was hard for him to not forget these things after his exciting past few weeks. Going to Milan was so irrelevant.

Nathalie rested her hand on his arm in an attempt of comfort, “This event will fly by. I promise.” She moved around him and carried on her way down the hall.

“Oh Nathalie,” Adrien called out turning around. She stopped to face him. “Did… Did you mention anything about a university again?”

She nodded, “He is still stuck on the idea of you studying fashion.”

Adrien groaned, “Can’t he compromise? I’ll minor in it. I just want to do something else, I’m good at a lot of other things…”

“I’m sorry. I’ll see what I can do, but it’ll have to wait until you come back from your trip.”

***

Marinette was on the floor in the living room, her designs sprawled out around her. She laid on her stomach and tapped her pencil to her lips. She was stuck on this one sketch; the dress was long and beautiful but she still struggled on a colour and a fabric. She drew this one design in lead rather than in coloured pencils – she was inspired on the subway and it was the only thing she had to sketch.

No colours were particularly jumping at her; red and blue were too basic for this gown, purple made the dress appear childish and green gave the design an elven vibe, which was something she was not going for. She wanted something bold, something brilliant.

She sat up and crossed her legs. She pulled her shirt over her nose – she was wearing Adrien’s turtleneck again. It still faintly carried his smell, but she had worn it too many times that week and it was now beginning to smell like bread.

Marinette hummed to herself – she was very happy this week. It all felt right. Adrien’s bright smile filled her thoughts; his shimmering emerald eyes that crinkled when he laughed. The way his nose wrinkled when she flicked it. The way his black leather suit clung to his muscles. The way his golden hair flopped when he moved. She glanced down on her paper again. His golden hair…

Marinette scrambled forward for her nicest pencils and markers. She looked for the most golden ones she had and began to gently swatch each colour on a scrap page. She pulled some yellows out, and even tested a shade of jade, but quickly crossed it out deciding that the golden and green combo looked best on Adrien.

She promptly found her shades and began to gently sketch the colours next to the dress. The dress was a cheerful yellow and the bodice had golden sequences that started in the sleeves, and trailed down and scattered into the skirt of the dress. She decided on a light and flowy chiffon fabric.

She grinned down at her dress. She felt like she was fifteen again, inspiring herself off this boy.

Suddenly, the front door went flying opened and she whipped her head around startled. Alya came storming in, Marinette could practically see the black smoke fuming over her head.

“A-Alya?”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Her voice was low but it shook with fury.

“What?”

“Don’t play dumb with me, Mari. Why didn’t you tell me about Adrien?”

Marinette felt her heart drop to her stomach, “I-I’m sorry?”

“You and Adrien are dating?”

Marinette glanced around the room. _But how?_ Marinette wondered. She felt her breathing pick up as she grew nervous under her friend’s angry gaze. Her phone began vibrating furiously on the ground.

Alya placed her hands on her hips. “Why didn’t you tell me?!” Her voice was growing louder and impatient.

“How did you find out?” Marinette asked quietly.

“Through Nino! Marinette, I am so sick of these secrets! You had so many chances to tell me - You let me stay mad at you for days!”

 _Through Nino?_ Marinette’s mind was circling wildly around the statement. There’s only one person who could tell Nino something like that and he would have known better. Marinette started to feel her anger bubble up inside her chest and heat rising to her cheeks. “Alya,”

“No! I am so tired of this! You don’t tell me anything! I let you do whatever it is you do for years, but you would think at some point, you’d tell me a thing or two?! You come home late when you’re out – you say that you’re at school, but who knows anymore! You could be making out with Adrien Agreste in the back alley!”

“Alya, I’m sorry. It was just really complicated…”

“Hell, I’ll say! This came out of nowhere! How long have you been seeing him behind my back? Because last time I checked, you were still moping about him.” 

“It hasn’t been-“

“I don’t want any excuses!” The darker girl yelled. Marinette startled. She felt her eyes prickle with tears.  She swallowed the hard lump that formed in her throat and she started to gather her papers. Alya was breathing heavily as she still stood at the front door wearing her coat and shoes.

Marinette stood up, her arms full with her schoolwork, “I was going to tell you.”

“When?!”

Marinette stared at her and thought of her answer. When _was_ she going to tell her? As far she knew, she was going to keep it a secret. She and Adrien had grown close too fast for Alya.

“That’s what I thought.” Alya finally stepped out of her shoes, kicking them messily on the side. She pulled her jacket off and tossed it on the hook. “Here’s what confuses me; you guys must’ve been seeing each other for a long time because how _the hell_ would you guys manage to grow close enough to date in just a couple of months. I have never seen you guys talk when we hung out with him and Nino. Never!”

“It’s…. It’s complicated.”

“What’s so complicated? You manage to finally date the guy of your dreams, some fucking how, and you don’t bother telling me. It really makes me question how you see our friendship.” Alya’s voice cracked as she yelled. She was straining her voice, but her anger pushed through it.

Marinette was unbelievably confused and hurt. Anything she said would not be enough to make Alya happy. She thought about Adrien and Nino. What happened to have made Adrien tell Nino? She thought she could trust him. She thought that they were in this together. Marinette’s anger that was sitting in her chest pushed through her veins and she began to tremble. She was tremendously mad at herself for ever allowing herself to reveal her alter ego to Adrien. It created nothing but chaos.

An image of Adrien playing the piano by her side flashed in her mind and she felt her chest tighten. It created nothing but chaos and memories that now she will never know how to let go.

Her skin was hot and prickled. She was incredibly mad at Adrien, but didn’t know what to do about it.

“I don’t even know if I could ever trust you again!” Alya spat. She eyed a very distant Marinette up and down before heading to her room. She slammed the door, and the framed picture of the roommates on the wall shook.

Marinette felt all her muscles tense up. Alya could no longer trust her, and she wasn’t sure if she could trust Adrien.

She chucked her sketches and pencils on the kitchen table before grabbing her keys, phone and jacket. Tikki snuck out from behind the couch and trailed closely behind Marinette as she kicked on her converse and out the door.

She hurried down the stairs, her coat hanging off one of her shoulders. Tikki whispered things to her, trying to comfort her, but Marinette was too enthralled in her haze of fury to listen to her kwami.

Marinette hid in the infamous alley next to her apartment and pressed her back on the cool bricked side. She was breathing too fast and hard. She attempted to slow her pants, but her mind kept whirling around what had just happened. She pulled out her phone. She had texts from both Nino and Adrien, and numerous missed calls from the latter.

“Tikki,”

“Marinette, I think you shou-“

“Spots on,”

The young girl transformed into Ladybug. She pulled herself up on the rooftop. The wind bit her cheeks as she started running. She swung from building to building. She needed to find him, and she knew where she would.

In her resentment, she arrived to Adrien’s apartment in what felt like minutes. Her vision blurred at the corners as she attempted once again to steady her breaths. What was she going to say to him?

She swung to his balcony, but the door was opened. She turned around as she heard the familiar clink of her partner’s baton on a rooftop in the distance. She twirled and aimed her yoyo in his direction. It looped around his waist and pulled him back.

Chat Noir went crashing down on the nearest building roof. She heard him groan and she made her way to him, leaping in the air skillfully. Maybe she was too rough with him, she thought. Her heart clenched at the thought of him being sore but she shook her head, remembering the deceit and broken trust. She landed on the same building as her partner.

Chat Noir scrambled to his feet and pulled the yoyo away from his body. He gave it a hard yank, pulling Marinette towards him faster. She ran along with the tug on the tiled surface, glaring at him from the other side.

“Marinette,” he said, his expression was pained.

“Why?!” She yelled.

Adrien as Chat winced, “I didn’t mean to, I promise!”

“Then how does Nino know? _How does Alya know?_ ”

“It was all an accident! None of this was supposed to happen!” Chat let go of the yoyo, and Marinette reeled it back in. “They know now. There’s nothing we can do. Marinette, this might even be better for us.”

“Better for us?!” Ladybug shouted. “Alya already started asking me questions! I knew this was a bad idea! I knew all of this was a bad idea!” She buried her face in her hands.

Chat slowly approached her, reaching out to her. She looked up and turned away. “I thought I could trust you.”

“It was an accident. I didn’t even know I told him,” The blond boy’s eyes were pleading at her to understand.

“What happened then?” Marinette said between her teeth.

Just as he began to explain, a giant glowing purple beam shot up into the sky. It opened wide into a screen, the projection of a masked villain sneered down at the city. It was Lady Wifi.

The heroes gasped. Marinette had left in such a hurry, she failed to remember the vulnerable state she left Alya in. Marinette felt everything inside her crumble as she failed to protect her friend.

“Hello citizens of Paris,” Lady Wifi’s voice boomed into the air. “Have I got a great new scoop for you! What do you get when you ruin something between a model and your lying best friend? We’ll find out soon. Stay connected.”

“Fuck,” Chat Noir mumbled under his breath. Not only was this was _not_ the sort of attention he needed to get before his trip to Milan, but Alya was akumatized again.

“Oh my God,” _I messed up._ Marinette was overwhelmed.

She knew revealing their identities could end up hurting someone she loved. She knew… and it resulted with her best friend getting akumatized again, because of _her._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just gonna leave this here... ;P  
> Let me know what you guys think! 
> 
> I'm also working on a couple of One Shots for ML atm, so I'll let ya'll know when those are up if you're interested!


	16. Pain

The heroes swore endlessly as they rushed back to Marinette’s neighbourhood, in hopes that Alya had not run off too far. They didn’t speak to one another, simply mumbling to themselves, both feeling like they were held responsible for the whole incident.

Marinette lost herself in her worries, overthinking her relationship with Adrien, convincing herself that they were an impossible couple. She hurt and upset Alya to the point that she was akumatized for the first time since high school. Marinette constantly made sure to keep a special eye on her loved ones – she felt that they were the most prone to danger than anyone else given her alter ego. However, in her fury of betrayal towards Adrien, she overlooked her broken hearted friend by chasing down the leather clad hero.

Adrien was already feeling guilty about unintentionally spilling the truth to Nino, yet it was neither of them who told Alya about it. Adrien felt horrible even though it was all an accident – a massively unprecedented mishap, yet he felt a little relieved about it all. Marinette and Adrien, together, as a couple, was now out in the open. Adrien thought it was better this way, and though he knew Marinette would struggle to see the bigger image, he was sort of hoping that she would be more accepting and moving forward with this.

Ladybug ran in front of Chat Noir, leading the way. He watched her slim body move as she swung from rooftop to rooftop, with little to no effort – her irate adrenaline still pulsing through her.  Lady Wifi was no doubt on the lookout for the pair in their civilian forms.

“M’lady,” Chat puffed out from behind. She didn’t stop, wrapping her yoyo around an exposed pipe, bringing herself down to the road. He followed, twirling his baton over his head and landing on the dusty pavement in a tuck and roll.

“Ladybug!” He tried again.

“What?” She snapped, slowing down to run by his side.

“We’re going to have to forget about this problem for now if we want to save Alya. We really need to work together.”

Marinette scoffed. ”Forget about the problem? It’s going to be in front of our faces the whole time.”

“Do you want to get your best friend back or not?”

“Whatever.” The young girl mumbled. They turned onto her street – it was totally still.  The pedestrians on the sidewalk were all frozen, a glowing purple pause signs shone in front of their chests. The looks on their immobile faces were a mix of confusion and terror. Marinette frowned, her red and black mask followed, scrunching together in the middle.

They walked down the road, victims all over were stuck in place. Another beam of violet shot into the sky, creating a screen over top of their heads. Lady Wifi looked down on the city; she was distressed.

“Hello Paris,” Her voice boomed and echoed along the buildings in the empty street below with Ladybug and Chat Noir. “I’m still on the lookout for my supposed friend and her new found lover. I will continue to pause every citizen in the city until I find them.”

Chat Noir squinted, examining her background. “We have to get to her before she freezes everybody trying to find us.”  

“I know where she is.” Ladybug quickly said and took off in another direction. Chat groaned and followed her. She was incredibly disconnected. He desperately needed her to realize that she could not do this alone. She was too vulnerable at the moment – one wrong move and she could get hurt.

He promised her he would protect her.

Adrien didn’t break promises like that. It was too important to him. He cared about Marinette a lot.

He followed his partner warily as she led the way. He needed to fix this before Ladybug got hurt. He needed to do something.

They eventually found themselves at The Louvre; the area filled with frozen tourists and locals, appearing almost like an outdoor wax museum. The sight in front of the duo was completely eerie – their still expressions blankly staring at nothing. Chat Noir felt chills run down his arms and he glanced at Marinette, who had the same unsettled look on her face.

Lady Wifi was perched on the top of the pointed glass pyramid. She sneered down and her laugh echoed. “It was about time you guys showed up.”

Chat scrunched his forehead in confusion. “What do you mean?” He shouted back.

“Once I get you two out of the way, I’ll be unstoppable.”

“Well, good luck getting us out of the way.” Ladybug was already swinging her yoyo in a fast circle next to her. Her eyebrows were furrowed – she was not messing around. Lady Wifi zoomed down and began hurling shining commands from her phone at them. The heroes broke apart, dodging the floating purple discs.

Ladybug concentrated intensely on the attacks, determined to miss them all. Her eyes were locked with all of Alya’s movements; “Watch out!” Chat Noir yelled in front of her. She ran directly into him.

He held her arms tightly, “M’lady, we _need_ to focus. Please.”

“Just let me do this.” She shrugged him off.

Ladybug swung her weapon at her akumatized friend, who unfortunately swished out of the way with the help of the floating board under her feet. The heroine glowered and ran towards her, jerking her leg up, attempting to kick her off. Lady Wifi laughed and knocked her over, throwing an illuminated pause sign from her phone at Ladybug.

Chat Noir watched from the side, knees bent and ready to fight. Ladybug was being too rash – jumping into action with no particular strategy. They were a team, but she was completely ignoring him.

He extended his silver baton with a push of a button, and held it out. He veered it behind him slightly, starting a momentum, before swinging it forward in a swift motion, knocking the akumatized Alya off her floating board. She flopped onto the ground.

Ladybug huffed and wrapped her yoyo around her feet. Lady Wifi sat up, her phone still in her hand, throwing more discs and the two heroes. Ladybug hopped out of the way, trying to figure out a way to grab the phone without untying her yoyo string from around her enemy’s ankles – a task that was nearly impossible with glowing ammunition constantly being darted towards them. A flash of mauve skims Ladybug’s shoulder; the small hit was powerful enough and she goes tumbling past Chat. He called out for her. Luckily, the hit was given no particular command, just a sort of pain disc – something new for Lady Wifi. Nevertheless, on the impact Ladybug had let go of her yoyo, and was now merely bound to the black and white villainess’ ankles; easy for removal.

Chat sought to approach Lady Wifi, bashing the danger away from him with his weapon before she could manage to wiggle out of the limp string. However, without his knowing, Ladybug was trailing behind and jumped around him as soon as they got close enough.

Lady Wifi kicked the yoyo off her feet, and scurried back as Ladybug threw punches. Chat Noir had never seen his partner so provoked and watched her in disbelief. She left behind her yoyo, and Chat Noir grabbed it before something even worse could happen.

The two young women fought – Marinette’s jaw was clenched, determined, as Lady Wifi put up a fight. She growled at Chat, “Give me my yoyo! I’m going to finish this!”

He started to run towards her, but Lady Wifi launched two lock buttons to his feet and he stopped abruptly, his body swinging forward. Ladybug let out a sound of frustration. She managed to kick the phone out of her enemy’s hand and it landed meters away from both of them. The two were relentlessly attacking one another until finally, Marinette had her hands wrapped around Alya’s wrists, struggling to hold her back.

“Pass me my yoyo!” She shouted again. Chat was already wrapping it at the end of his baton, nearly prepared to extend it towards her.

“Already working on it,” he said, concentrating. Annoyance started to build inside his chest, his feet complete stuck and useless under him. He held his baton firmly before lengthening it towards his partner.

Ladybug succeeded a hard push, sending her friend onto her back. She instantly went for her yoyo, but both Adrien and Marinette didn’t think about Alya running back for her phone.

“Fuck!” The two swore. They were clearly not connected – working together clumsily. Chat tried to swat Lady Wifi with his stick to hopefully knock her phone out of her hand again.

“Lucky Charm!” Ladybug called.

“No!” Chat’s eye widened, his arm out stretched in front of him. It was a horrible idea and he knew it.

Lady Wifi cackled and threw another lock disc towards Chat and he ducked, the symbol flying over his head.

A rope fell into Ladybug’s hands. She nodded to herself, knowing instantly what to do with it.

Adrien grumbled in frustration, feeling more and more useless from his standpoint. “Can you unfreeze me?” He shouted at Ladybug.

“No. I got this.”

Chat stared at Marinette exasperated.  His hands were in front of him and he tried his hardest not to incite her any more than she already was; but this was a two person fight! She was being stubborn and stupid. He was getting deeply aggravated; he was not the type to just stand on the side and not do anything.

“My God, you two put up a fight,” Lady Wifi grumbled.

Marinette started to swing the rope over her head – her plan was to tie up her akumatized victim’s feet together like she had before, and then use her yoyo to tie up her hands. It was a simple solution. The rope held some of her miraculous powers, and was just as useful as her yoyo. The only problem was that she kept missing Alya; the villain was back on her purple board, swooping across the sky amused.

Marinette started to get tired, wiping the sweat that started to form over her mask. The first beep went off in her ear, a spot on her earrings disappearing.

Chat darted his eyes back towards his partner, knowing full well that this were to occur. “Ladybug! Let me help!” He cried out desperately.

She continued to disregard his pleas, and lunged her rope forward. Incredibly, it finally bound itself around one of Lady Wifi’s ankles again, and Ladybug pulled her down towards the pavement. The hard tug caused Alya’s fingers to mess up on the screen and the two locks were finally released around Chat’s feet.

He sighed in relief and started to book it to his partner. Another beep rang, the second spot vanishing from Ladybug’s earrings. She muttered something under her breath, and yanked on the rope harder, pulling Alya back to the ground. Chat instinctively stood in front of Ladybug.

He twirled his baton in front of him again, the commands leaving Lady Wifi’s phone bouncing off of it. She was quite difficult this time around – Adrien didn’t remember her being so tough to beat. They merely had to disconnect the Wi-Fi, but in the area in front of Le Louvre, there would be multiple Wi-Fi connections to destroy, and neither of them had enough time to do that.

Lady Wifi started to stand back up, but with every attempt, Marinette pulled on the rope, causing her to lose her balance again. The third spot flickered away beeping.

“What’s the rest of his plan of yours?” Chat asked, turning his head slightly towards the heroine, not halting his actions in front of him.

“I’m just going to tie her up,” Marinette said through her struggles.

“That’s it?!” He nearly yelled. It was such an illogical plan – she had no time left before she transformed back, and the loop was not the best – it was just around one ankle.

Ladybug pulled her yoyo out and swung it in front of her, nearly knocking Adrien in the back. “Move!”

He backed off to the side, ready to help, watching Marinette execute the rest of this unadorned plan.

Another beep rang through the air. Lady Wifi smirked down, knowing the end result of it all.

Ladybug aimed her yoyo and it wrapped around one of Alya’s wrists successfully. She pulled on it, tugging her hand away from her phone.

Chat moved quickly to grab the phone – he didn’t have much time. Alya gave him a hard time, kicking him and wiggling away as he tried to approach her, despite her restraints. Marinette tried to hold her in place, but she started to feel distressed. She only had one spot left on her earring.

“You have to go!” Chat shouted at the heroine. “I’m not going to get the phone in time.”

“I could have gotten it in time if you weren’t standing in front of me!”

“That’s not important! Go!” Chat gestured to Marinette. “Your whole identity is at stake.”

Her whole body was tense; her hands still strongly held on to the yoyo and rope. She glared at the two people in front of her before letting go and running in the opposite direction. She yanked her yoyo with her and before Lady Wifi could do anything, Chat pulled his baton out and held it across her chest, pinning her to the ground. One of his feet were pressed hard against the hand that held the phone, down to the pavement, making it impossible and painful for Alya to move. He apologized to her in his mind, knowing his friend wouldn’t remember any of this later.

The two heard a final beep echo in the distance and the rope around Alya’s ankle disappeared. Her feet started to flail and a sneering smile crept up; “Looks like it’s just you and me Tomcat.”

“Don’t hurt Marinette and Adrien,” he blurted out quietly.

“Why not? They need to pay for this. Especially Marinette.”

“It was wrong of them to do that to you. They were scared.” Chat Noir shook his head.

“Please. They told Nino.” Lady Wifi rolled her eyes.

“No. Adrien told Nino.”

“And I found some texts. He should have been more careful.”

“You shouldn’t have been reading those texts.” Adrien narrowed his eyes.

“Well how else am I going to get any kind of information?” Lady Wifi started to wriggle under the black cat. She winced trying to move her hand that was under his boot.

“Stop moving and it won’t hurt anymore.” Chat’s hands still held the baton in place.

“Ugh, get off of me.” Alya complained. Adrien was tenacious to keep her in place so that Marinette could return and finish this all off.

What he didn’t anticipate was a knee plunging into his gut.

He groaned, one of his hands, reaching down to soothe the pain. Lady Wifi wiggled out from under him, grinning in triumph.

He glanced back up and rolled away from the akumatized Alya, stumbling back to his feet. He straightened himself up, recovering quickly. She walked towards him and proceeded to try and kick him. He smacked her leg away with his baton, but she moved around agilely and threw a punch.

The two engaged in a small fight; Adrien undoubtedly dominating, his male strength a major advantage. He pushed Alya and tried to swipe her phone from her fingers.

Panicked, she brought her phone to her face and with a swift stroke across the screen, one of those attack discs that had hit Ladybug early, shot from the phone and into his shoulder, a searing pain blasted through Adrien’s body. He groaned out in agony, the feeling completely unfamiliar. It burned the whole area and where the disc had directly hit felt as though he were being pinched tightly a million times at once. His whole body stiffened up and he squeezed his eyes shut. He started to breathe unevenly – he had never been in so much pain.

He heard her laughing – she was no longer Alya. It was utterly strange and unsettling. Hawkmoth had gotten stronger but to see this power coarse through Alya was immensely disturbing.

He shook and he opened his eyes, noticing that she wasn’t done yet. He dodged the next attacks with trouble, and began to run for some sort of refuge. He was in desperate need to have a small moment to recover.

Adrien didn’t know what to do – he didn’t know where Marinette was; he couldn’t leave Alya, risking the chance of her finding Marinette; and if he let her go, she will continue to terrorize the city.

He promised her one thing – he was going to do whatever it took to keep that promise.

His shoulder stung, his left arm hung loosely at his side. He tried with great force not to move it – every time he did, the wounded area began to pulse and the pain caused him to grit his teeth together.

 _What even was that?_ He asked himself painfully. He turned around, slowing his paces; the glowing symbols were no longer being launched at him.

As he turned around to face the villainess, her two fingers swiped towards him, the blank attack disc went zooming towards him, directly striking him in the chest. He flew back on impact and his body tumbling against the dirty pavement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... I am so sorry. It had to be done. Pls don't kill me. It's winding down to the last chapters. 
> 
> But if you're looking for something to relieve your aching hearts, I wrote a La La Land AU (just a simple Marichat One Shot) if you're interested. :D <3  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/9914522  
> (or if you prefer Tumblr): http://daisy-constellations.tumblr.com/post/157670185855/a-lovely-night-one-shot
> 
> Anyway thanks for reading guys! Let me know what you guys think! What's gonna happen next? :o


	17. Powerful Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst  
> and  
> more  
> angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY. A NEW CHAPTER. 
> 
> I would like to apologize for being M.I.A for the past month - I was neck deep in essays, I hope you understand.  
> But I am so happy about writing this new chapter! It feels so good to write something creative again!
> 
> Please enjoy this new chapter!

 

Marinette paled as she watched her partner flop forward into the ground. He tumbled in what felt like slow-mo, his body slumping around like a ragdoll. His blond head buried in his arms and his weapon just out of reach. Her anger boiled down and froze in her veins, her chest still from holding her breath. She waited for any signs of life from her partner, but he never moved – she wasn’t even sure _he_ was breathing anymore either. She instinctively lunged forward and leaned over the side of the rooftop, her right hand extended. The wind whipped her hair around her face slowly, and the world seemed to have stopped.

Prior to changing back, Ladybug barely made it to an alleyway; she managed to jump over a dumpster and the flash of pink lit up the darkened path. Tikki had flown down into her open hands and though weakened and tired, she was already telling Marinette to hurry and find something for her to eat. They could not leave Chat Noir alone against Lady Wifi for too long – Ladybug was the only one who could fix this. She messed this up and was going to save the city herself.

While looking for food, she noticed the people of Paris hiding indoors, watching the battle in dismay; some had their faces pressed up against the window and others gazed behind cracked curtains. She couldn’t let them down and yet, she was.

Marinette was usually prepared, carrying food with her at all times for Tikki, but she didn’t really think when she went chasing after her partner earlier. She let her personal interest get in the way of saving Paris – something she vowed to never get intermixed again.

Fortunately, it didn’t take her long to find something. She had snuck in through the back door of a bakery, grabbing a handful of cookies from the kitchen as the employees chattered at the front of the store. They were scared, huddled together. They had turned off all the lights in the shop, and the owner seemed to be talking to her children on the phone. She wasn’t doing a good job as heroine, she was failing them. She gripped the handle tightly before leaving the bakery, turning back slightly listening to the whispers of the people who wondered where she was. Her knuckles turned white and anxiety started to bubble in her chest. Tikki soothed her on her shoulder, snapping Marinette out of her slight panicked state.

Now, she hung over the side of the roof ledge she once was squatting behind, her eyes widened in terror. Marinette’s voice was stuck in her throat. Her fingers still splayed out reaching for him.

_Adrien._

This was all her fault. Adrien was hurt _because of her._ Lady Wifi was stronger than ever; Hawkmoth was probably revelling in the fact that they were struggling to keep up.

But… She will not allow Hawkmoth to hurt her best friend as well.

Marinette let her body drop safely behind the ledge and buried her face in her hands. What could she do?  She gasped heavily, finally exhaling. She started sobbing – loud, heavy, chocked up sobs. Tears pooled in the palms of her hands as she wailed. Tikki was still sitting by Marinette in complete shock. Her world whirled around her blurred vision. Tikki warned her there were consequences and she knew, _she knew_ , that something would happen if they told each other their identities. But the last few weeks were amazing and she was being stupidly selfish, her best friend merely looking out for her.

Her head shot up when she heard Lady Wifi’s laugh echo in the plaza. Marinette could not let Hawkmoth do anymore damage – not to Adrien, not to Alya, not to Paris.

“Tikki, spots on,” she whispered shakily. The flash of rose enveloped her and she was clad once again in her spotted suit. Marinette watched as Lady Wifi sauntered over to Chat Noir’s immobile corpse. She grabbed his heavy arm, examining the silver ring adorning his finger. She snickered, bringing one hand up to slip the band off the hero’s hand.

“Stop!” Marinette yelled. Her voice cracked as tears formed at the corners of her eyes. Lady Wifi flinched her hand away startled. Marinette as Ladybug swung down and landed over Chat’s body, shielding him from the villainess. Lady Wifi snarled, and the two glared at each other. Ladybug was the first to move, reaching to hold Chat’s body in her arms and close to her chest. He was scrapped and bruised. His normally glowing face was covered in dark dirt, scratches and thick dark red blood dried under her nose. There was relatively fresh blood dripping from the corner of his lips. She whimpered and brushed away the hairs that stuck to his forehead. She felt terribly guilty. _What have I done?_  She thought to herself harshly. Her fingers trembled as she brought them to the pulse on his neck. It was there… faint, but there.

Lady Wifi shifted in front of Ladybug uncomfortably. She contemplated her next move. She brought her phone in the air.

“Alya, I know what we did was wrong, but you need to snap out of it.” Ladybug inhaled, carefully articulating her words, stopping the villainess’ moves. She knew what she was saying. What else could she do – she could not do this Chat Noir anymore. She was being ridiculous and she will never forgive herself for letting this happen. Lady Wifi looked at her confused, her lip twitched upwards annoyed. “You can’t keep hurting these people… just for revenge.”

“I can do what I want.” Lady Wifi spat, lowering her hand.

“You can’t as long as I’m here.” Marinette seethed, not talking so much to Lady Wifi, but to Hawkmoth.

Another chuckle left Lady Wifi’s lips, “That’s what you think. Once I get those Miraculouses, you and that dumb cat will be left with nothing, and Hawkmoth will rule the city.”

“Try to get them from me. You’re nothing without these powers.”

“So are you.” Lady Wifi said, smirking. Ladybug frowned in response. It had taken her years to realize that she was more than just the mask, that she could save the city without Tikki if she had to. It had taken her forever to realize she was worthy. Alya helped her realize that. Though her best friend didn’t know of her alter ego, she was the most kind and supportive friend Marinette has ever had, and helped her build up the confidence she needed when times were rough.

“This is not you Alya! This is the akuma!” Marinette yelled, breaking a little more inside. She didn’t know what else to do. She couldn’t leave Chat.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Lady Wifi growled, approaching the heroes.  Ladybug flinched; she hated seeing Alya like this, especially now that it was her fault. She held Chat closer to her as Lady Wifi came closer. Though a little frightened, Ladybug held her gaze, determined to get through somehow with her words. She had never tried this before, but there was simply no other way. Not without Chat.

“This won’t be about you anymore, Ladybug. It’ll be about Marinette and Adrien.” The villain brought her phone up once again, and kneeled down, smirking at Ladybug. “I guess you’re going to meet the same fate as your failed partner, huh?”

Ladybug took a deep breath, her blue eyes locking with Alya’s dark ones. The regular journalistic tinkle was gone, her passion and the ever burning flame had gone out. They were completely clouded over and glossy from the akuma, and Hawkmoth was surely doing a good job from where he was. Until… Ladybug caught a glint of that twinkle for a second. Alya was there. She was there!

“I’m sorry Alya,” and she genuinely was. She was sorry for everything she had done, and if she could at least try to say it before anything worse could happen, she had to. Ladybug was tired; her body hurt from the crying, the fighting but she needed to save Paris, Chat, but she could no longer sit around in this state. Lady Wifi stopped moving, her eyes flickering in confusion. Her brows furrowed and her hands dropped to her sides. She blinked a couple of times, and leaned forward, scanning the heroes. She searched Ladybug’s features for an answer. “Marinette?” she deduced quietly.

Ladybug nodded slightly, judging her friend carefully. However, the moment was gone as quick as it came, and Lady Wifi dropped her phone, reaching up to hold her face. She shrieked, her eyes squeezed shut. Marinette startled, never seeing an akuma act like. She swallowed hard, her hand darting down grabbing the phone quickly.

Lady Wifi’s eyes flew open, completely bloodshot. Terrified, Ladybug stalled before smashing the phone as hard as she could into the pavement, pushing into it with the heel of her palm to ensure it was completely broken. Lady Wifi estranged cry died down as she collapsed over to the side. Ladybug gently shifted away from Chat, swinging her yoyo around to catch the flittering black butterfly. She called out for her Lucky Charm, despite not having used it, and immediately threw it into the air with whatever energy she had left.

Paris was restored as the magical little bugs twirled around the city. The citizens started to pour out from their hiding spots, and the frozen victims were rolling and stretching out their limbs, cheering, finally liberated. Everyone was ecstatic about the city’s recovery – it seemed hopeless at one point.

Alya had returned to her normal self, but she laid limp next to Chat. Ladybug rushed to their sides. She placed a hand gently on Alya’s shoulder. Chat’s ring beeped for the first time, and Ladybug’s eyes widened. She rubbed her face of the dry tears that still stung her cheeks. A crowd started to form around the three of them. Ladybug’s anxiety started to rise, the overwhelming amount of voices and faces blurred together. They were happy, they were concerned, asking a million questions at once. She was unsure of her next move. She managed to save Paris again, but how can she save these two?

There were too many chattering voices, all exclaiming too many things at once. They wanted to help, but Ladybug held her hands out at her side, attempting to create space, however nothing could save her from this claustrophobic feeling as the circle seemed to close more and more. She’ll fix this too. She had to. Her mind began to spin, she knew they wanted help. They were good people, but this was too much.

Nino shouted as he pushed through the crowd and stumbled forward, kneeling over Alya. ”Is she okay?” he asked. His forehead was creased in concern, and he cradled her face carefully.

“I-I don’t know.” Ladybug croaked.

Nino jerked his gaze up at her incredulously. “You don’t _know?”_

Tears started to well up, and she shook her head. “My powers fix everything. Just get her home.”

Alya was normally the tough one dispersing a crowd, yelling at them to give the victims and heroes some space, but the horde was out of control this time around. The ring beeped again and Ladybug moved quick, pulling Chat in her arms. He was heavy, even with her powers – but she was so tired. She tried to move body over her shoulders, wobbling over in her squat. Strange hands pulled and pushed her around, too many people asked her about her partner, but she just needed to get him out of here.

Nino watched the heroine struggle. He’s never seen the two superheroes so beaten up. They saved his girlfriend, and he just snapped at Ladybug. He got up and yelled at people to take some steps back. He helped push Chat Noir onto Ladybug’s shoulders. She was hunched over, shaking, and he helped her to her feet. The scene was heartbreaking. He pushed some of her bangs away from her face as she pulled her yoyo out. Reinforcement finally arrived, pushing the crowd back. The police helped Nino stabilize Chat over Ladybug’s shoulders, and asked if she needed help. She murmured a refusal.

“Thank you,” Nino said. “Will he be okay?”

Ladybug nodded once before zipping away. Nino frowned, and dropped immediately by Alya’s side was she stirred, her eyes fluttering opened. He shrugged off his jacket and placed it over her chest.

***

Ladybug brought Chat Noir to the one place she knew he’d be safest. She landed on the little balcony to his apartment, the door still opened. She kicked it out of the way, rushing inside from the cold. Her hair was a disaster, all tangled from the fighting, and clumps of her hair had stuck to her sweaty neck and forehead. She was clammy and uncomfortable. Her shoulders throbbed from carrying her partner. She softly placed him down on his pale comforter, her hand supporting the back of his head as she rested it on a plush pillow. His dirty suit dusted the covers with a faint layer of dark dirt. She was panting heavily, exhausted, her eyelids heavy from the battle and all her crying.

Her powers had healed the cuts on his face, his features flawless once again. She was comforted, but she had to leave. His transformation finally let go, and Plagg flopped over on the bed next to Adrien. Ladybug bit her trembling lip, and scanned his face again of any sort of bruising. He was paler than usual, the regular colour was gone. His long, thick lashes rested against his cheeks and his lips were cracked.

She wanted to reach up and caress him, but she could not. She had never seen her partner like this – she had never seen him in so beat up. Ladybug wanted to leave and never return; he deserved so much more than all this. The guilt was agonizingly stinging at the back of Ladybug’s mind; she needed to leave so he could never get hurt again. Suddenly, a gasp escaped his lips and his eyes shot opened. Ladybug recoiled, taking a few steps back. Her hand flew to her lips, the tears finally spilling down her cheeks. Adrien panted and flicked through his surrounding disoriented. His gaze fell onto her in the corner of his room where Ladybug stood. “Marinette,” he croaked out. “You’re okay.”

She nodded, “And you...?” She whispered and sniffled. She moved forward, and thought everything really would work out.

“I’m fine.” He started to sit up, propping his elbows up underneath him, a smile spread across his face. He was always smiling, and Ladybug found herself imitating him. Her heart swelled, and her worries melted away as she extended her hands out. Then abruptly, Adrien groaned and collapsed back on the bed. His hands shakily moved up to his chest, and lingered over a side. His fingers gently touched the area before wincing and moving them away, a sudden shot of pain blasted through his body.

Small recollections of had happened began to flood his memory again, and he remembered the last moments before blacking out. Marinette remembered too… but her powers didn’t work? She stepped back again, afraid to touch him too.

“I’m fine.” He repeated as he began getting up again to prove his point. He clenched his teeth together, and sucked up as much of the pain as possible. It pulsed and throbbed down his torso as he moved his legs over to the side of the bed, his hands fisted the covers until the knuckles turned white.

“Don’t!” Marinette cried out in the corner.

Another groan finally escaped his lips, as he exhaled heavily. “Don’t stand. You’re too weak.”

Adrien laughed, and stopped himself as the ache stung when he shook, “Me? Weak? You’re kidding, right?”

Marinette’s mouth was serious, in a tight thin line. She was afraid to touch him – she was afraid to move.

“It’s nothing,” Adrien said gritting through his teeth. He straightened himself out, and took a few steps towards her. She was worth the pain, and it wasn’t so bad when he kept his back straight, he thought to himself. He smiled again, but she was not. She watched him carefully through wet eyes.

“Let’s see it,” she said. She wanted to see what was causing all this. Why didn’t her powers work?

“It’s okay, it’s okay.” He waved her off slowly. “Like I said, it’s nothing.”

She stared at him and waited. “It’s probably just a scratch,” Adrien tried to reassure her.

“Take off your shirt.” Marinette hiccupped. “It’s not nothing. Take it off!”

“No,”

“Adrien,” her voice cracked, “take it off.”

He sighed and carefully pulled off the blue fleeced sweater over his head. He bit his tongue as he held back a hiss as the fabric slid across his burning chest.

Ladybug gasped, her heart clenching at the sight. Her powers didn’t heal the deep red mark that travelled diagonally across his right muscled peck. It looked like a lightning bolt striking down during a dark storm. He lifted his eyes from his chest. He didn’t expect it to be so bad, but the look on Marinette’s face was even worse for him, even with her mask covering half of it.

She swallowed hard and shook her head frantically from side to side, her eyes never peeling away from the gash. Her beautiful blue eyes were incredibly pained, and Adrien stepped towards her. She moved away, holding her arm out in front of her to keep them separated. “I can’t do this.”

Adrien frowned, “Do what?”

“This.” She gestured between them. “We can’t see each other anymore. We… we can’t be together anymore.”

“Marinette, what are you saying? We’re going to have to fight together.”

“And that’s as far as we can go.”

“I don’t understand why…” Adrien was frustrated. He thought they were stronger than this; he didn’t think a small thing like this would get in the way.

“I can’t see you in pain like this. It _kills_ me Adrien. It was all my fault too, and I’ll feel better if I know that I can’t make anything worse. We need to a keep a distance between us. We need to see each other only as partners…” Her voice shook, she was determined to get it out.

“You’re lying.” Adrien said firmly. She didn’t mean it, and if she did, he was unable to accept it.

Ladybug blinked at him, for a couple of seconds. She inched her way to the balcony door, “Please. I’m not.”

“Marinette. Shut up. You’re lying. I finally found my lady… You can’t just do this.” Adrien was unwavering in his thoughts, but at the back of his mind he was afraid she really was slipping away.

“But… this city… Alya and you… You were all in danger, _because of me,_ because of this relationship. I need to stop this.” Marinette started to raise her voice. She was tired from the fight and knew this was the only way this could get through.

“But-”

“I hurt you,”

“I’m okay.” Adrien said annoyed. He was eventually going to heal, right?

Marinette croaked out a single broken laugh, “But you’re not! Look at you!”

“Everything was great, why would you put an end to it?”

“It was a bad idea from the beginning. If you had just transformed back like I said, none of this would have happened.”

“I’m sorry?” Adrien hissed. His jaw dropped, and the everlasting ache on his chest disappeared briefly as her words hung in front of him. He thought their time together was great, that it was worth going through obstacles.

“No, Adrien, I-“

“You mean to tell me you regret all this? That these past few weeks were _nothing?”_ He interrupted her.

“No, of course not…” She didn’t mean it that way. She just meant the fight… not their time together… but he wasn’t listening to her anymore.

“Then what is it Marinette? Why would you want to leave me?” Adrien’s jaw was tensed, and his voice boomed against the walls of the room.

“I have to protect the city, that’s what matters,”

“Why?” Adrien said a little louder, demanding to know the real reason, and ignoring her statement.

“To protect-“ She tried again.

“Bullshit! Why?!”

“Because I love you!” Marinette shouted before Adrien even managed to finish his sentence.

The room was still, even the wind that was constantly blowing the curtains from the balcony seemed to have stopped in the air. Adrien’s eyes widened and his words were caught in his throat. They had never said those words to each other…

Marinette gasped, her gaze locked with his stare. She didn’t believe these words had left her mouth. She didn’t think she would say it like that. Adrien didn’t say anything, and she was too afraid to be here when he did. As tired as she was, she pulled out her yoyo and stumbled out of the room. She landed on a rooftop nearby, and turned back towards the balcony, only to watch Adrien close the door.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... so uhm... Angst huh. How about that?
> 
> I'm sorry. Please forgive me.
> 
> But anyway, I would like to apologize once again. I do post updates on Tumblr, if this ever happens again, but I hope not. Exams are soon, but I hope to still be able to post. 
> 
> I also have a new AU fic idea in mind - let me know if ya'll are interested in a preview or something? I'm still on the fence about writing it as the new season is coming up but I am IN LOVE with this AU and I'm pretty sure it hasn't been done yet.
> 
> Also! THANK YOU FOR OVER 10 000 HITS!!!! <3 <3 <3 <3 THANK YOU THANK YOU. I am so happy that you guys are enjoying this story! Thank you for all your comments and kudos. Love you guys! I really appreciate it. 
> 
> I would give every one of my readers a cookie if I could.


	18. Sore

Marinette peeled her raw eyes opened, the sensitive skin underneath was burning. She had cried the majority of the night. The sun was out and shining through the curtains that Marinette hated with a passion. The bright rays were too enthusiastic for her – a perfectly beautiful fall day to spend in bed.  She rolled over pulling the covers over her head and shivered. She wasn’t the type to sleep through the night without at least wearing a shirt, but when she arrived home the day before, she chucked off the black turtleneck that she was wearing, burying it under heaps of fabrics in the closet. She immediately curled up in bed in her bra and shorts, and had not budged since. She was exhausted and sore from the fight… but she kept telling herself that her pains were trivial compared to Adrien’s. She wondered how he was doing and then realized that she left him and no longer had the right to think like that.

“It’s for the best…” Marinette croaked out reminding herself. She rubbed her face trying to release some of tension.

She reached over for her phone; it was almost noon. No messages – _what was I expecting?_ She thought placing it back. Sighing, she let her hand drop onto the soft mattress and realized she missed her morning classes, yet had no intentions of attending them either way. She had been falling in and out of sleep for almost 12 hours; the worst was when she woke up at 4 in the morning and thought she felt her heart break in her chest. She cried again, Tikki curled up in her hair and caressed her until her fits settled.

Her apartment has been quiet all morning; Nino must have taken Alya back to his place after the fight to take care of her. _Alya._ She was safe. She was with Nino. Maybe she remembered what happened yesterday - Marinette didn’t know. As long as Alya wasn’t feeling any sort of effect from Hawkmoth and this akumatization, she was glad to know that she was okay and that she didn’t mess up saving her best friend… If they still could consider themselves that. She was probably still mad at her. How could she just get over this? Marinette rolled out of her bed, pulling her comforter off the bed in the process. She groaned, her arms and back still tender, and carefully moved her limbs. She picked her phone up, looking once more at the screen before placing it in the waistband of her shorts. She picked up a purple hoodie that was crumpled at the foot of her bed and slipped it on.

She dragged her feet to the washroom, her shoulders shrugged forward. If Alya had been here, she would have probably stayed in bed and just avoided leaving her room at all costs. She would be lying to herself though if she said she didn’t miss her. She never wanted to hurt her, she was trying to protect herself, but had no intention of upsetting Alya like she did. She was going to tell Alya eventually… She was still figuring out how to tell her. Especially after that whole fight about Alya wanting her to move on from Adrien…

Adrien. The blond headed boy kept finding his way back to the front of Marinette’s mind. She shook her head gently from side to side, trying to repress any thoughts on him.

Alya would know what to do about her situation with Adrien. She always knew what to do.

She blinked at her reflection in the mirror, her hair was sticking up at opposite sides of her head, her lips were dry and her eyes were obviously red and puffy. She rubbed her cheeks and noticed a big blue bruise on her forearm. She inched closer to the mirror and poked it, wincing at the pain.

She frowned. Her powers were not healing as they should be, remembering the deep gash in Adrien’s chest and shoulder. She sighed and brushed the stray hairs out of her face. Hawkmoth _was_ stronger, but why didn’t her powers work entirely? Now that she thought about it, did Alya also have any lasting injuries?

When she slumped into the kitchen, she opened the fridge and stared at the products with no particular appetite. Tikki flew over her head, “Marinette, how are you feeling?”

Marinette turned slightly towards her kwami and sighed. “Tikki, I don’t mean to be rude, but what kind of question is that?”

The little red creature crossed her arms, her brows furrowed. Marinette shrugged, “I’m bad. I had to do the hardest thing ever… Who knew I would ever say no to Adrien Agreste.” Marinette closed the fridge and let out a pathetic chuckle.

Tikki settled on the countertop as Marinette leaned forward, resting her head in the crook of her arms on the cool surface, her face at the same level as Tikki. The kwami’s big blue eyes were filled with concerned after spending the night with a very heartbroken Marinette, however, Tikki had her own thoughts on the incident.

“You’re giving me that look again,” Marinette mumbled.

“What look?”

“THE look…” Marinette closed her eyes. “I’m not in the mood.” Her throat was still hoarse and cracked when she raised her voice.

“I know,” Tikki said softly. She understood what Marinette was saying, but she could not let her sit at home like this. Tikki had learned over the years that it was better to address Marinette immediately about an issue, rather than waiting. She knew this was a tough topic, which was all the more reason to bring it up. “But aren’t you being a little too rash? How can you and Adrien fight together now? You two were all over the place yesterday.”

“I don’t want him to get hurt again. The only way for that to happen is if we are no longer… a thing. It’s what caused this whole mess in the first place anyway…” Marinette gently rubbed the top of Tikki’s head with her fingertips. She met her kwami’s gaze sadly. Marinette thought about the battle from the day before; Chat Noir fighting off Lady Wifi on his own, flashbacks of his lifeless body flopping to the ground.

“And… why didn’t the miraculous work yesterday?” Marinette mumbled quietly, “I obviously failed somewhere as a hero…”

“Marinette, don’t worry so much. Maybe it was because you didn’t use your lucky charm effectively.”

Marinette squeezed her eyes shut, “So it’s still my fault that he’s hurt.”

“It’s not though. How were you supposed to know that it wouldn’t work?” Tikki said, reaching out for the young woman.

“I’m supposed to be the one who saves everyone.”

“Marinette,” Tikki sighed. She knew how stubborn her partner could be. “You and Adrien are _partners_. Do you know what that means? Do I have to explain to a 20 year old what it means to be partners?” Tikki knew that Marinette was being ridiculous, and tried her best to see if joking around might make her realize her mistakes. “You don’t have to do everything on your own.”

Marinette sighed loudly and stood back up. “Yeah… but Tikki, even if I get over the fact that I hurt the love of my life, how could I face him now?”

She told Adrien that she loved him, but that’s not how she wanted to tell him that. How could she ruin that for herself, and Adrien didn’t deserve that.

“Well-“ Tikki began when suddenly a loud rap at the door startled the girls. Marinette stared wide eyed at the door. She glanced at her kwami, remaining completely still in her spot.

She tried to ignore the knocking on her door, holding her breath, but they didn’t stop. Hopefully, whoever it was will go away soon. Marinette really hoped it wasn’t Adrien; she didn’t want him standing there, waiting, and wasting his time.

However, this person was very persistent with their knocking, until they finally said something, “Marinette, I know you’re in there.”

Tikki yelped and hid behind a light fixture, still curiously peering over the side.

Marinette frowned and crept slowly to the door, her hand hovering over the knob. They sighed and suddenly, her phone began vibrating at her hips, the pop ringtone filling in the quiet space. Marinette yelped and jumped away from the door.

“I knew you were there! Open the door!”

Grumbling, Marinette turned the handle and opened the door just enough to expose half her face. “What is it Nino?”

Her friend stood at her door, his arms crossed, concern was drawn across his features. “We need to talk.”

“Nino, I really don’t want to. I look and feel like shit, and I just want to be alone.”

“Come on Mari… Please.” Nino said softly. He looked genuinely worried. Marinette inhaled and scanned Nino’s face one last time before allowing him to enter her apartment.

“Why are you here?” Marinette almost whispered. She was relieved to have him here, but almost wished he wasn’t. She felt embarrassment creep up her cheeks as she remembered her last encounter with Nino. She was beaten up, tired and upset… but he didn’t know it was her. He just saw Ladybug struggling.

“For many reasons... You should know why I’m here.” He raised his eyebrow.

She blinked at him blankly, playing the clueless card in order to buy some time for herself. She was ashamed.

“You know what I’m talking about... _Adrien_? What happened? Did you break it off with him because of Alya?”

“…Something like that.”

Nino sighed again, and lifted his glasses to rub the spot on the bridge of his nose. “You should know Alya better than this. She’s going to get over it.”

“It’s more complicated than you think…”

“Mari…”

“She was akumatized yesterday because of _me_. She got hurt badly.” _It’s all my fault._ Marinette felt her lip tremble and bit down on it. The guilt was pushing down on her.

“She’s fine now. Not a scratch left on her. Ladybug saved her. No worries.”

Marinette’s jaw tensed, “Yeah. Luckily she was there.”

“It was some fight though. I’ve never seen the duo so roughed up.”

Marinette looked away, rubbing the side of her arm. It was humiliating to know that Paris had seen her struggling to protect them… What if they no longer believed in her? What if they no longer thought that she could protect them?

“They’ve been through a lot, but… they really did struggle this time…” Nino continued after Marinette’s silence.

“You have no idea…” She mumbled to herself.

 “Either way, Alya is fine now. There’s no need to stress over this. She’s not injured and I was with her all night.”

Marinette nodded, relieved. Nino wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her tightly. She shut her eyes. “Thank you Nino for taking care of her and… for not hating me…”

He smiled and pulled away to look over Marinette’s face. “How could I ever hate _you,_ Mari. Besides, I’m kind of in a tough spot right now to be honest, and I just want to fix it… as soon as possible.” Nino let out a soft chuckle. “I love all three of you guys and just want the gang back.”

Marinette turned away, feeling worse than before, “I’m so sorry Nino… I… I didn’t mean to put you through all this. I’ve been so selfish-“ Her voice cracked and she hiccupped, trying to hold back tears.

“Hey hey hey…” Nino said, attempting to reassure his friend. He grabbed her shoulders to turn her towards him. “It’s okay… There’s nothing you can do now but fix it. Alya and Adrien… they care about you, you know they do. And you care about them, right?”

Marinette nodded vigorously, wiping her eyes.

“Exactly. And I’ll help you get through this. I can promise you that you can easily fix this with Alya. She’s kind of moping around my place, blaming herself.” Nino looked around the apartment and back down Marinette’s slim body, clad in a wrinkled sweater and shorts. He smirked at her hair sticking up. “I’m assuming that’s what you’re doing too.”

“God, I already miss her…”

“That’s what she said this morning too.” Nino chuckled.

Marinette let out a laugh and nodded again. She suddenly felt a little better, and the two definitely needed to talk, but her worries tormented her.

“Alright. So I’ll send Alya home today then…?” Nino raised his eyebrow.

“I-I don’t know…”

“Why not?”

“Did you… Did you talk to Adrien?” Marinette couldn’t help but asking, wanting to avoid Nino’s question. She didn’t think she had the right but she needed to know how he was doing.

“I did. He just told me you broke it off, but that was it. He hasn’t answered me since.”

“Oh…” She didn’t even try to hide her disappointment.

“Why did you break it off?” Nino asked quietly. He rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably.

Marinette’s mouth opened, trying to find an answer. When nothing came out, she closed it and squeezed her eyes shut. Her fingers played with the ends of her hair. “I’m usually a very level headed person, but… Nino. I can’t put anyone else in danger. Not after what I did to Alya yesterday. I can’t risk that with Adrien. I can’t hurt him… I know he’s been through a lot.”

She walked over to the front door of her apartment, holding the handle tightly in her hand. “Maybe I shouldn’t fix things with Alya. It’s better if she stays away… As should you.”

“Marinette, are you hearing yourself? Are you okay?” Nino was bewildered. What was this flip flop behaviour? He stared at her in disbelief.

“Nino, thank you for your help.” She didn’t even know what she was saying anymore. She didn’t know what she wanted. She didn’t deserve anything, or so it felt to her. She cursed internally for even allowing herself to think she could fix anything.

Marinette opened the door slightly for Nino and looked at him, urging him to leave. He glanced around the apartment, his mouth opened. He tried to think of things to say to her; she was being ridiculous. He raised his hands up to his hat, let out a sigh, and then dropped them back to his side.

He walked towards Marinette and squeezed her shoulder before leaving. The dark haired girl sighed, feeling her lower lip tremble again and her eyes well. She slumped against the door, sliding down towards the ground, where she buried her face in her hands.

***

Nino zipped up his jacket as soon as he stepped out onto the sidewalk, his breath forming small clouds in front of his face with every puff already.

“Well?” Alya was leaning against a lamppost, her hands tucked under her armpits.

“You better go up there. She won’t listen to me.”

“How sulky and stubborn is she being?” Alya approached her boyfriend. The corner of her lips were curled in a small smile. There were only a few people who could get through to Marinette. Her parents, Tikki and Alya.

Nino shrugged slowly, smiling, “She kicked me out.”

Alya looked up the side of the apartment building laughing. “She better be ready for me.” She kissed Nino, “Thank you.”

He rubbed her arms, “Anything for you. I’m gonna head home, okay?”

Alya nodded.

***

“How long do you think the scars are going to stay for?” Adrien asked Plagg glancing at his chest in the mirror. The gashes were still a bright red, but not nearly as deep and blistered as the day before.

The kwami shrugged, “Beats me, but you’re healing really well.”

Adrien sighed and walked out of the bathroom. He grabbed the white t-shirt that hung on the side of his bed and pulled on a beige oversized sweater on top. “Whatever, they better be gone by the time I get to Milan.”

“Don’t worry. They should be.” Plagg followed him behind as Adrien began sorting out clothes on his bed for his coming trip. “You going to tell Marinette where you’re going?” 

Adrien continued his packing, disregarding the kwami. 

“Hey.”

Silence.

“Hey I said!” Plagg shouted.

“No. I’m not. Why should I?” Adrien snapped. 

“What if there’s an akuma while you’re gone?” Plagg settled on the pillow in front of his partner, his glowing green eyes watched him.

“She can figure it out.” Adrien stopped his movements and looked up, “God why do you have to be like this. You know I don’t want to talk about this.”

“Just thinking about it.” Plagg shrugged.

“No. I’m not going to tell her. I don’t think we’ll be talking for a long time.” Adrien leaned over, reaching for his phone on the table next to his bed. There were only texts from Nino. Adrien frowned, ignoring them all. “Now shut up or else no camembert.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh... well hello there!
> 
> That was some hiatus I went on there. I'm sorry about that. Life happens sometimes and I hope you guys understand. Don't want to get into details, but I was leaving my other job and starting a new job, as well as starting my final year in university. I'm so fucking excited to finish school.
> 
> But anyway, here's the newest chapter!! Yayy! Once again, I'm sorry about the long wait.
> 
> A few things I'd like to address... UHM SEASON 2 IS SO CLOSE. It's coming out on my birthday, I'm so excited. Who else is excited??
> 
> I also got into kpop during my hiatus. GOT7 and Twice are my bias groups, but BTS is creeping up on me guys. Their new album is great. If anyone wants to talk kpop or Miraculous, or just life in general, feel free to message me on Tumblr!! I go by the same name.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the new chapter!


	19. Talk

Alya pulled out her keys and stood in front of her apartment door. She thought about Marinette on the other side of the door. This whole situation was… ridiculous. She was hurt, upset, and the next thing she knew, she was akumatized. She couldn’t remember a thing from the fight; she just knew that her two favourite heroes had gone through a lot to save her. Nino had taken care of her; she was completely drained after the fight. That akuma sucked the life out of her and she still didn’t feel completely okay, but she just wanted to go back to her apartment, where her best friend was.

Alya unlocked the door and twisted the handle, opening the door. The apartment was quiet and still. She scanned the room, everything was where they left it a few days ago. She looked down the hall, Marinette’s room door was open. Alya frowned. Her eyes finally fell on the little figure crouched in front of the fridge, a look of horror covered Marinette’s features as she stared up at Alya.

“Hey.” Alya smiled weakly, closing the door and kicking off her shoes.

“Alya… You’re okay.” Marinette’s voice was raspy, her hair was a mess and, her eyes puffy and red. Realizing she was staring, Marinette quickly averted her gaze back to the floor. She knew she looked pathetic sitting there. She knew she was feeling sorry for herself at this point. She knew all these things, and yet, she didn’t know how to make any of it better. Pushing people away seemed like the best option, but with Alya standing there, Marinette wanted nothing more than to reach out for her and ask for her help. Her best friend always knew what to do.

“Of course I’m okay,” She replied in hopes of making a joke to lighten the mood but couldn’t bring herself to continue. The atmosphere in the room was heavy. There was so much that needed to be said – both girls were hurting.

Alya felt awful for yelling at Marinette; she didn’t mean to let herself get that upset but it had been building up for some time. She knew something was off and, when she found out the truth behind Marinette’s antics, she couldn’t help herself from exploding.

Alya pulled on the sleeve of her red bomber jacket before sitting down on the ground too. “Mari…” She began.

“I’m sorry.” Marinette let out quietly. Her hands were shaking. “I’m sorry for everything.” She didn’t know what else to say.

Alya nodded, “I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t have yelled at you like I did.”

“No! You had every right to be upset. I was being a horrible friend and I deserved to be yelled at. I should have told you about it right away but,” Marinette sighed. “I got in too deep and didn’t know what to do with myself.”

Marinette felt her heart burst and the words just came tumbling out. She couldn’t believe that Alya was being so nice to her – she was apologizing to her when she really didn’t need to. She didn’t deserve Alya’s apologies. Marinette always left Alya to become Ladybug, and she never got upset about it.

“I’m sorry that you got akumatized. It was entirely my fault and you got hurt. I’m sorry for not telling you about Adrien, Alya. I know I’m away a lot and you have been nothing but understanding. I am so thankful for that. I should have told you right away so that you didn’t have to find out through Nino. I’m sorry,” Marinette rambled. She felt a lump form in her throat but swallowed it down; this was no time to cry. She had to be strong.

“You had every right to be upset with me. What I did was unfair to you - you supported me all these years. I am truly sorry Alya.”

Marinette meant every word she just said. The last thing she wanted was to lose her best friend like this. “You don’t have to forgive me. I won’t blame you if you don’t ever forgive me.”

Alya sighed heavily, “I will. Don’t worry,” a small smile spread across her lips. “It will just take time.”

“Take all the time you need.”

Alya took Marinette’s hand in her own and gave it a squeeze, “I’m sorry Alya. I don’t know why I thought I could do all this alone.” Tears started to spill down her cheeks.

“I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t have yelled at you.”

“It’s okay. I deserved it. I was in my own world.” Marinette gestured around her head vigorously and Alya chuckled. The two friends smiled at each other when finally throwing their arms around one another in a tight embrace. Marinette began to sob heavily into Alya’s shoulder, as she rubbed Marinette’s back soothingly.

After a couple minutes, Alya pulled away and held Marinette’s shoulders. “Why don’t you go shower, clean yourself up a little bit, and we’ll talk a bit more after.”

“And you. You need to rest.”

“Me? I’m fine,” Alya waved Marinette’s request away.

“No. You were hurt,” Marinette pressed on.

“I’m fine. Ladybug saved me. Don’t even worry,” Alya smiled.

Marinette swallowed and studied her friend’s face. Sure, Ladybug saved her, but at what cost? Her powers were weakened; Hawkmoth was stronger than ever.

“Now go,” Alya pushed Marinette in the direction of the bathroom down the hall.

***

“Wait, sorry, what?” Alya placed her wine glass on the coffee table. Her foot was tucked under her leg as she sat on the sofa. She leaned forward, her eyes wide. Marinette shied behind her own glass of rosé. Alya had asked Marinette to tell her everything that had happened with Adrien, and Marinette could not deny her of that. She wanted to tell her everything.

“You guys already did _it?_ That was FAST,” Alya chuckled.

“It kind of just happened…” Marinette mumbled awkwardly, but eventually laughing at her friend’s shocked face.

“Damn. It took me and Nino awhile… We built it up. Took things slow. Snail’s pace compared to you guys,” Alya grabbed her glass again and sipped it slowly while mockingly eyeing Marinette.

“I’m sorry, I know. We’re disgusting,” Marinette whined and covered her embarrassed face with her free hand.

“No, it’s okay. I’m just teasing,” Alya laughed. “Not everyone gets to bang Adrien freaking Agreste, so why not? Do you know how many girls would be jealous of you?”

“I- You know, I’ve actually never even thought about that,” Marinette nodded her head in agreement. She never thought about Adrien as the model after he revealed himself to her as Chat Noir.

“Now you get to flaunt him around.”

Marinette paused, finished her drink before saying, “Not anymore actually.”

“… I’m sorry, why?” Alya downed her wine as well.

“We… I broke up with him. I didn’t want to hurt him like I hurt you. I didn’t want him to get akumatized like you were,” Marinette sighed and rubbed her arms slowly. It hurt. Her chest clenched at the thought of Adrien’s face breaking when she told him she regretted revealing their identities.

“That really shook you up, huh?” Alya rubbed Marinette’s knee. “I’m okay. Don’t worry. You can’t worry about us like that. There isn’t much you can do in those situations – just leave everything up to Ladybug and Chat Noir. They never let us down,” Alya gave Marinette a soft and small smile, but terror was written all over her own features. _Just leave it up to Ladybug and Chat Noir…_ Marinette felt the pressure weighing down on her shoulders and she raised them up quickly to loosen herself.

“I couldn’t risk it. I also didn’t want to make things worse with you,”

“Hey, we’re okay. Don’t worry so much. Please. You were happy with him. Hell, even though I was annoyed, frustrated and hurt that were with him, I was also happy for you.” Shifting over on the couch, Alya wrapped her arms around Marinette’s shoulders and rubbed circles with her thumbs on the side of her left arm.

“You don’t have to go back to him right away, but please think about this Marinette. You are not hurting anyone. Adrien is strong – he has been through a lot; with his mom, his dad, his life at home in general. You know that he can support you and himself better than anyone else.”

Marinette nodded but Alya didn’t know everything. If only things were easy for them. Saving Paris together and not worrying about each other was just not possible.

*** One Week Later ***

Adrien sat in the lush off-white seat of his father’s private jet. He rested his chin in the palm of his hand as he glanced out in the small oval window. Despite his foul mood, there was something so relaxing from watching the world from above. The clouds seemed so carefree in the air even though the plane had just ruptured through their plush walls moments prior.

Gabriel Agreste sat in front of his son, scanning the notes in his hands. “Nathalie, I believe we will put Adrien in the _black_ lace and mesh shirt rather than the white for his second outfit.”

Adrien glanced over upon hearing his name. Nathalie, sitting on the other side of the aisle, hummed in response before scribbling down in her notebook. “Do you still want the accessories to be silver then?”

“We brought the gold ones, yes?”

“Yes.”

“No. Leave the silver,” Gabriel said after a pause.

Adrien’s chest had healed, like Plagg promised. He felt his kwami shift in the pocket of his oversized black hoodie. He hid behind the black cap on his head, his blond hairs flipping upwards. His father wasn’t a fan of his outfit that day and only allowed him to wear it because it was all designer pieces. His fiddled with the rips in his jeans.

His father cleared his throat, “That is how you ruin perfectly good pants Adrien.” He didn’t even glance up from his notebook.

Adrien groaned and pulled his hand back, “They’re already ruined. They’re ripped jeans.”

“No, you’ll make the holes bigger.”

“Whatever,” Adrien mumbled.

Finally, Gabriel lowered his notes and scanned his son, “You better not be like this when we get there.”

“I never am,” Adrien showed his dad a fake, bright smile, before letting his features fall into displeasure again.

Gabriel grunted in response.

The cabin was quiet again. Adrien pulled his backpack onto his knee to pull his laptop out. Looking into his bag, he noticed the thin booklet he grabbed from Marinette’s campus on the programs being offered at her school. He studied the booklet in his bag.

“I want to go to university father.” He blurted it out without even thinking. He hasn’t seen his father in a long time and figured this would be the best time to confront him – he had nowhere to go as well.

Nathalie’s head snapped up from her papers, her eyes wide and alarmed.

Gabriel was unbothered, “You’re going to study fashion?”

“No.”

“Then what?”

Adrien hesitated. He never knew what he wanted to study – all he ever knew growing up was fashion.

Gabriel hummed at Adrien’s silence, “Fashion or nothing. I also expect you to take over the family business later.”

“Well… Shouldn’t I study Business Management then?” He placed his bag back by his feet slowly.

“You would have to take Fashion and Business Management, and that is a collegial course. I would rather have you go to university.”

“… But there’s nothing wrong with colleges,” Adrien deflated. “Besides, I don’t even want the family business after. What if I wanted to be a teacher instead?”

A smirk spread across Adrien’s father’s face, and he let out a chuckle. “No. I know you don’t want to become a teacher.”

Adrien grumbled to himself at his father’s incompetence and strictness. He slumped in his seat before shifting straight up again, knowing his father will comment on his posture. Instead, he placed his laptop on the seat next to him and glanced out the window again. Finally, a lightbulb went off in Adrien’s head, “If I can study whatever I want in university, I will take up the family’s business later, no questions asked.”

“You don’t really have a choice. You are inheriting Agreste Fashion in the future,” he stopped reading his notes, and rubbed his eyes under his glasses, clearly showing signs of annoyance from constantly being interrupted from his work. “However, if you can find a program that you want and, you give me a good enough reason to allow you to invest time and money in this program and school, I will consider it.”

He pulled out a group of papers stapled together and handed them to Adrien, “Please go over your schedule and outfits. We will not discuss university anymore while we are in Milan.”

Hastily, Adrien grabbed the papers. His heart was beating. He could not believe his father would actually allow him the option. Though he didn’t mind taking over the family business, he didn’t want that to be his only option. He wanted to learn different things – study something that was totally out of the fashion world.

He wanted to be able to do so much more with his life, and now that things ended badly with Marinette, he needed something more to distract him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh HEY THERE. Wow. Look at me finally posting a chapter. I'm sorry about the wait. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter. The story is at a lull right now but the next chapter should be good yo.   
> What do you guys think is going to happen? :o
> 
> Also, if you're wondering what outfit Gabriel has in store for Adrien in Milan (the one I'm talking about in the story) just go watch this LOL: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F_kMdJel-Zs   
> (A mix of Jimin and Jungkook's outfits)
> 
> Speaking of which, who has been listening to the new BTS album?? It's SO GOOD. My fav song is 134340. What about you guys?

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Tumblr for more fun stuff! ^^ (http://daisy-constellations.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed it tho! Let me know what you guys think :) ♥


End file.
